Malacant: The Blood wizard
by Ninja-Cat Sif
Summary: The guild is more than just your work, its your family. Follow fairy tail's strongest team joined by Mira as they attempt to make their family whole again. Miraxoc takes place a week after Galuna and a month before Phantom. Love to hear feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**This story takes place roughly a week after Galuna Island and about a month before the Phantom guild. Hope you enjoy.- Ninja-Cat Sif**

John Proin hated his job. There was no other way to say it. He hated it with a passion. When he became a freelance wizard he had expected adventure and excitement.

Nope! He was stuck guarding a door. He didn't even know what he was guarding. He just knew that his employer was willing to pay six thousand jewel a day. The money was better than good but he still hated twelve hour shifts with no breaks.

His employer was a rich snob by the name of Edward Darkblade one of the wealthiest men in the southern regions. Despite not knowing exactly what he was guarding he was fairly certain it was a person and judging by the iron door it was a powerful person.

Click… click… click…

He looked up from where he was sitting. Walking towards him was the queen of the castle. Darkblades daughter the blonde bombshell Tiana.

She as usual had a smirk on her face. He never understood why she always looked so happy when she went into this room. She produced a key in her left hand as her right was missing. With a loud click she opened the door.

However when she stepped inside she only half closed the door. John's curiosity got the better of him. He peaked inside. What was inside shocked him. Hanging from the celling wrapped in chains was a man.

His eyes were closed His arms were crossed over his chest and were held there with thick metal cuffs. John noticed something odd as well. On the left side of the man's chest there was a red tattoo of Fairy Tail symbol.

"Why would a guild wizard be here?" He thought. Tiana walked over to the man. Then she held up a cattle prod and after activating it prodded him with it. John's fist clenched as he flinched slightly at the cruelty. However the suspended man didn't flinch at all. Tiana scowled.

"Why won't you hurt?!" She prodded him again but again nothing happened.

"Tell me why?! You used to scream. Are you beyond feeling monster?" Another shock. "Why?!" she screamed shoving the prod into the man's face. Suddenly Jack felt a pressure overcome him. He couldn't move and he felt a prickly feeling in his body.

He looked at the man hanging from the ceiling. He had finally opened his eyes. One of them was bright red the other was a deep green..

"What are you looking at monster?!" Tiana yelled as she turned. As soon as her eyes found him she froze.

"N… no…" She spoke quietly her voice quivering. She turned back to the man who was now smiling.

"Monster," He said in a raspy voice. Jack suddenly felt strange. He felt his magic leave him. It was strange. He suddenly felt hungry, thirsty, tired, stiff and pain all at the same time. Then he screamed. A red aura was radiating off him and was forming a dark red cloud in front of him. Then the cloud shot at the man and latched onto his chains. John realised that it must be wearing away the chains.

"Stop! Stop!" Tiana yelled as she watched in horror as the chains broke and the man collapsed onto the floor. However the cloud rushed to catch him and held him up. The man's eyes glinted and he started laughing.

"Aren't you happy?" He said through fits of hysterical laughter. The woman looked at him with tears of fear in her eyes. He body tensed up and she rose off the ground and floated in front of the man. The man raised both his hands slowly. With a cruel smirk on his face he whispered.

"I'm finally a monster." Then he smashed his hands together and yelled.

"Red Rain!" What happened next was so horrific that John vomited there on the spot. Tiana screamed as her body suddenly expanded. Her face went red like a cherry. Then she burst like a balloon. Blood guts and bits of internal organs splattered all over the room.

Jack was covered in blood and his own vomit. The man however was laughing. His face was stained by blood. He licked it with a giggle. As he swallowed the blood he said to himself.

"At last, I feed." The red cloud around him moved towards him and was absorbed into his body. The man sighed contently like he had just had a nice tasting snack. Then he walked towards the pale Jack. Jack was paralyzed by fear. The man smiled and ran his fingers through Jack's hair gently. Jack trembled more.

"You know I'm grateful to you." He said softly.

"You gave me the magical energy I needed to escape. Now I want you to do something for me." Jack finally found his voice.

"I… I'll… d… do an… anything please." He said tears of fear falling from his eyes. The man cocked his head and smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now I want you to travel to the magical guild named Fairy Tail." Jack nodded frantically.

"I… I will I promise." The man nodded slowly.

"Good, now when you get there, I want you to deliver a message to …" The man took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes. After waiting a few seconds he opened his eyes and realised his breath.

"…the master of Fairy Tail." Jack nodded again. "Fairy Tail, message for the master." He recited. The man giggled like a child.

"Good Good. You're a smart one aren't you? Now tell him this." He whispered a something in Jack's ear. Then the man backed up and lifted his arms up as red energy began to radiate off him.

"Now run screaming from this estate knowing that everyone here will die the same way the proper girl died." And run Jack did. Run like the devil was after him. He ran like a madman away from the estate until he collapsed onto the road from exhaustion.

* * *

Three days later…

Yawn…

Lucy was exhausted. She had just returned from a job with Erza, Natsu Grey and Happy. She was now sitting drinking a glass of milk and talking to Mira. Natsu was eating and Grey was thinking. Lucy couldn't blame him after the experience on Galuna island a few days ago.

He had been a little distance. Erza was upstairs, she was thinking about taking on an S-class quest. Suddenly a man burst into the guild. He was dressed in rags and looked exhausted. Lucy stood up and rushed to help him."Sir are you alright?"

Natsu looked up from his food. "Jeez you look like crap."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. Grey glared at Natsu. His shirt was gone.

"Natsu will you cut the man some slack."

"Grey, your shirt." Mira chirped.

"M…master. Guild Master." The man muttered. Lucy looked down at him. "You want the guild master?" The man nodded frantically.

"The guild master is not here." Erza said walking down the stairs. Her commanding voice carried through the tavern with almost visible authority.

"You can tell me." She added kneeling down beside him across from Lucy.

"No!" The man yelped. "I need to tell the guild master. He'll kill me otherwise." Erza looked concerned as did Lucy.

"Who will kill you?" Lucy asked. The man's eyes widened considerably as he remembered what had happened.

"The monster." Erza put her hand on the man's shoulder to stop him from trembling. "What monster?"

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to face the master who had just walked into the room.

"This man is rambling about a monster and says he has a message for you." Erza summarized. The master moved towards the cowering man.

"Are you alright sir?" The master asked. "I'm okay I just need to tell you his message." The man said quickly.

"Proceed." The master said nodding slightly. The entire guild hushed to listen.

"The monster said, 'thank you for helping me realize my part and that the monster you have made has finally returned.'"

Almost everyone in the guild tensed or clenched their fists, or both in Erza's case. Lucy looked oddly at her friends. Natsu was the first to speak.

"Could it really be…" Erza interrupted him. "What did this monster look like?" She asked desperately. "He was tall with dark brown hair. His eyes were mismatched, One was red the other was green."

Lucy was confused as she watched the rest of Fairy Tail process this. Erza glanced up from the man to look at something behind Lucy. When she did she stood up and walked behind Lucy. Lucy looked back.

"Mira!?" She exclaimed. Mira looked like she had been punched. She was pale and tears were actually beginning to leak from her eyes. Erza walked behind the bar counter and hugged her. Mira started crying properly. Lucy was shocked by this.

"Lucy will you take care of Mira please, while the rest of us discus something." The master said sadly.

"So what the cry-baby is back." Lucy hadn't noticed Laxus watching the scene from upstairs.

"How dare you?" Mira whispered. All eyes turned to Mira. She looked angry, since when does Mira get angry. She had pushed away from Erza and was looking up at Laxus with a cold glare.

"How dare you call him that. You don't know anything about him you never knew him you don't know what he…!"

"Mira!" The master's stern voice stopped Mira's rant.

"I know you were close to him but that is no reason to behave as you are." Mira whimpered and Erza hugged her again and began stroking her hair. The master sighed.

"Natsu will you please take Lucy and explain this to her." Natsu nodded.

"Alright Gramps," Lucy followed Natsu out of the room as they went down to the cellar. Natsu sat down and Lucy sat beside him. Happy had followed them down.

"Lucy the man they are talking about is named, Malacant. He's a Fairy Tail wizard that came to us about eleven years ago. He was a recluse but he was an S-class wizard by the time he was 15. He had a very unique and dangerous power. Blood magic."

Lucy was shocked. "Blood magic?"

Natsu nodded. "A very powerful forbidden magic that he was born with. He found it hard to control and when he was 15 he killed a square of people by accident. Mira managed to stop him. Then he was taken by the council to learn how to properly control himself. But before he could learn anything he escaped and we haven't seen him for five years."

Lucy paused for a minute to process the information. "Why is Mira so effected?" Natsu sighed.

"As I said Mira was the one who stopped him but what I forgot to mention is that Mira and Malacant were very good friends. She pitied him and the fact that he left hit her hard." The cellar door opened and Erza and Grey walked in.

"Come on we're leaving."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed. "We've been chosen to bring Malacant back as we are the strongest team. Pack your things, we travel light and we leave in ten minutes." Lucy met the others at the town centre less than ten minutes later with a small backpack. Erza, Grey Happy and Natsu were all there caring backpacks of their own.

"Lucy I need you, Natsu and Grey to listen to me very carefully." Erza started. The three looked gave her their full attention. She looked at each one of them individually before starting.

"If there was such a thing then this would be an S+ Class mission."

"Whoa cool. This'll be awesome." Natsu said smiling and fist punching the air.

"This isn't a joke Natsu!" Erza snapped viciously. All four of them flinched at Erza's harsh words. "This man was more powerful than I am now when he was fifteen. You treat this as a joke and we will all die." She waited to see if they would say something, when they didn't she continued.

"That is why I want you to listen and follow my orders to the letter. If I tell you to attack, you attack, if I tell you to run, you run, if I tell you to leave me, then you must leave me. Am I clear?" None of them were happy with what she had just implied.

"Erza we aren't leaving you to die." Grey said. Erza glared at him. "If you refuse to follow my orders than we will all die. Now give me your word all of you." Though unhappy they did swear to follow her. Lucy had no intention of disobeying her anyway unless she did command them to leave her and she was sure that Natsu and Grey felt the same.

"If Malacant is that dangerous then why doesn't Laxus help?" Lucy asked.

"Because he is a selfish brat." Grey snapped. Erza nodded and the spoke directly to Lucy. "If you don't want to come then you don't have…"

"Are you kidding of course I'm coming. You guys are my friends I'm not leaving you to face Malacant yourself." Lucy said smiling though she felt her knees get weak.

"I'm coming too." Lucy turned and found Mira running towards them wearing green trousers and a blue t-shirt. Erza shook her head. "No you aren't." Mira stopped in front of Erza.

"Yes I am. I won't be able to live with myself if I never saw him again. I might be able to stop him again anyway. Please Erza" Erza looked at Mira. She was determined and Erza thought she had a right to go as well.

"Fine you may come, now lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The two days later…

The team of five had moved quicker than John had and reached the estate where he had last seen Malacant. Mira had been silent for most of the trip and Lucy was worried. She would often see Mira sitting on her own or staring off into space.

She wasn't the only one who was worried. Grey had taken to walking beside her when they moved and every so often Lucy had noticed Erza glancing at Mira as if she was waiting for her to snap. Natsu was too thrilled about getting to fight a powerful wizard to take any notice. They entered the estate and found police everywhere.

"Stop you." The guard said. Erza closed her eyes.

"I'm going to need all you have on this case now." "Mam…" **Smack.** "Hey what the…" **Smack.** "Alright lady I'll get it for ya." Erza smirked.

"I'm also going to need you to show us the crime scenes." The group were lead through the estate but Lucy couldn't stand to look at anything for very long. Blood and body parts decorated the halls. Heads lay torn from their bodies, intestines ran like snakes around the floor. There was a near constant dripping sound Lucy felt like she had stepped into a nightmare and she felt herself getting lightheaded.

She wasn't the only one. Natsu and Grey's blood had run cold and they were visibly pale. Erza tried to look at the scene with a straight face but she would shut her eyes firmly if anything too vicious came along. Mira surprisingly seemed to be taking this the best, though she was pale. Lucy eventually couldn't take it and walked outside to get away from the scene.

The other four eventually reached a cellar. In it they found guts and blood but they also found chains hanging from the ceiling and various torture devices scattered around the room. Mira recognised some of the cruel weapons. A blunt hatchet, serrated whip and sword, injections filled with a yellow liquid which Mira recognized a hallucinogen.

"Malacant is definitely capable of this kind of destruction." Erza stated finally. "No he's not." Mira said sadly. "Not Malacant, he wouldn't he couldn't…"

"He did." Erza said quietly trying to make Mira see reason. "He has the power to do this and the description the man gave us matches Malacant perfectly. Mira I know you loved him but whatever has happened he has changed." Mira trembled slightly.

"So we have to…"

"Bring him back." Natsu said determined. Mira turned to face him. Tears were leaking from her eyes. "You will?" She whispered hopefully. Natsu nodded. "Couse we will, he's part of the guild so he's family and we never abandon family."

"That's right." Grey said seriously. "Aye!" Happy agreed.

Erza smiled reassuringly. "Mira I promise I'll help you bring him back the way he was before." Mira bit her lip as she trembled with tears of joy. "T…Thank you all." Erza put her hand on her friends shoulder. "No problem he wasn't just your friend. He was all ours as well and we never abandon a friend. Not in Fairy Tail."

* * *

Several hours later…

The group made a campfire a little ways off from the scene. Natsu Grey and Happy were asleep. Mira was sitting away from the camp deep in thought. While she was out of hearing distance Lucy said. "Erza?" Erza looked up from the fire and glanced at Lucy.

"Yes?" Lucy gulped before speaking. "How close were Mira and Malacant?" Erza thought for a moment and smiled nostalgically.

"They were very close everyone at the guild was positive that they were going to start going out though most couldn't understand why, considering both were almost the exact opposite. She as you know was very out spoken and a little mean when she was younger. Malacant on the other hand was very quiet barely saying a word and often read in the corner of the guild. Then suddenly they were best friends."

Lucy blinked. "What?" Erza chuckled to herself as she looked up to the night sky. "My reaction was the same. Just one morning they barely knew each other, the next they were sitting and talking like best friends. Nobody knows what happened except for Mira and Malacant." Lucy was disappointed by the answer. She had hoped to know more about Malacant but she now had more questions than answers.

"Do you want to know?" Both Erza and Lucy jumped as Mira sat down beside. "Mira! I…" Mira silenced her with a kind look. "It's alright, it's not healthy to bottle things up, and if you'll listen I want to tell someone." Lucy and Erza nodded after a brief pause. Mira hugged her knees and started her story. "Well it happened one evening while I was out training…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ Thirteen year old Mira was punching a tree to train. She was thinking about Erza as she punched the tree and it made her punch twice as hard. _

_"Hey kid what are you doing?" Someone yelled. Mira turned ready to hit whoever talked to her like that but stopped. There was nobody there. _

_"I… I… was…" Mira heard a new voice this time. It was much quieter then the first one. Quickly she followed both voices and found the owners behind a tree next to the clearing where she was training. One was a large teenager; the other was a small boy that she recognised from the guild. _

_Malacant was his name. Mira decided to watched the two but stayed hidden. "Oh I see you were being a peeping Tom on that girl, weren't ya?" The teenager said meanly. Malacant was sitting at the base of the tree obviously having been pushed. _

_"N…No I wasn't, I swear." The teen clearly didn't believe it. He grabbed Malacant by the throat and hoisted him to his feet. "I'm gonna make you apologise to that girl then she'll give me a kiss." Malacant seemed terrified. _

_"No don't, beautiful girls shouldn't have to talk to monsters like me." He said desperately. Mira blushed slightly as the teen laughed. "You honestly think being a pervert makes you a monster? Whoa you're dumb." He glanced over at the clearing. _

_"Aww… she's gone, oh well I guess I'll have to beat you instead." Mira decided enough was enough. She leapt out from the trees and drop kicked the teen square in the chest. Malacant looked horrified that she was here. Mira stood tall and proud in front of Malacant as the teen stumbled to his feet. _

_"Oh… What hit me?" _

_"Mira of Fairy Tail and if you don't want to get another you better walk away now." Mira said, her eyes narrowing into a threatening glare that would have made battle hardened soldiers run for the hills. The teen got the point and ran. Mira smirked. _

_"Serves you right, bully." She turned to the trembling Malacant. "What were you doing here kid? Were you really peeping?" She said threateningly. The boy refused to make eye contact but shook his head. Mira looked down at him and said. _

_"Then what were you doing?" The boy hesitated then held out a small piece of paper. Mira snatched it and unfolded it. "100 tree punches, twenty push-ups thirty sit ups… This is my training pattern." The boy nodded nervously. _

_"What's wrong with you can't you talk?" Mira said rudely. "Beautiful girls shouldn't have to talk to monsters like me." The boy repeated what he had said to the bully. _

_"Look Malacant, I know I'm beautiful but I still want to hear you talk. I need you to explain why you're spying on me and writing down my training routines." Malacant still wouldn't look at her._

_I want to learn how to be strong and not fail missions all the time." Mira looked at him sideways. "Really?" "Yes miss…" _

_"Call me Master Mira, weakling!" Mira snapped. "Yes Master Mira!" The boy yelled in fright. "Good now do you want to learn how to fight?" _

_"Yes Master Mira!" _

_"Then I will train you!" Mira yelled punching the air with enthusiasm. Malacant smiled brightly and finally met her eyes showing off his green and red ones in all their glory._

_ "You will?" "You will what?!" Mira snapped promptly. "You will Master Mira?!" Malacant said snapping to attention like a soldier. Mira chuckled on the inside at him, he was adorable. _

_"Okay meet here tomorrow at this time and don't be late."_

_Flashback end. _

* * *

Lucy smiled as Mira finished her story. Erza was now lying on her back watching the stars; Mira's eyes had never left the fire as she spoke.

"Back then, I didn't care to know why he thought he was a monster or what he had been through. All I was concerned with was boasting to Erza that I had a student before she did." She chuckled to herself.

"I only found out about a year later why he thought of himself as a monster and what he had endured."

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Fourteen year old Mira was standing with her arms folded watching Malacant punch a tree with a worried expression. _

_"Comon Malacant you can stop now you don't need to continue." Malacant shook his head and kept punching. _

_"Your hands are bleeding Malacant. Stop before you hurt yourself." _

_"No!" Malacant whispered. "I won't stop. I will prove them wrong. I'll prove them all wrong!" He roared the last word and smashed his fist into the tree. The trunk cracked as his fist connected with it. Malacant didn't throw any more punches. His arm just slumped down to his side. Mira recognised that the tree wasn't the only thing that had broken. Malacant's wrist was broken as well._

_ Malacant looked up at the tree and pressed his forehead against the trunk. Mira put her hand on Malacant's shoulder in a comforting way. _

_"I still can't do it. I still fail." Malacant stuttered. Mira looked sadly at him. Earlier that day he had messed up on a mission and caused it to be a failure. Mira knew how bad it felt to mess up on a mission but Malacant had taken it very hard. _

_"Why do I fail?" He asked looking at her his eyes were sparkling with tears. Mira scowled. _

_"Well it could be because you are a wimpy cry baby." She said harshly. Malacant looked away from her. _

_"Or it could be…" She said using her hand to get him to face her. "Because you don't believe in yourself." _

_Malacant's eyes grew a little in curiosity and the tears stopped. Mira smiled kindly at him. _

_"Malacant you surpassed me long ago and you are a far greater wizard then most could hope to be. So why do you keep pushing yourself?" Malacant sank down and flopped onto his butt. Mira kneeled down beside him. _

_"Because I want to be like you." Mira looked at him for a full minute before bursting into hysterical laughter which hurt Malacant's feelings a little. _

_"Be like me… are you serious?! Why would anyone want to be an aggressive spoilt teenage girl?" Malacant shook his head. _

_"No I want to know exactly who I am and I want to know what my place in the world is and I want to always accept myself for who I am and never doubt myself and most of all I want the pain in my heart to go away." Mira was stunned by his answer but shook her head sadly and sat down beside him. _

_"I am never sure of myself." Malacant looked at her surprised. Mira chuckled dryly then she paused for a second. _

_"So why are you the way you are?" "What do you mean Mira?" Mira shifted to get into a more comfortable position. "I mean, why don't you believe in yourself? Why are you unsure of who you are? Why do you think you're a monster? And why are you hurting?" _

_Malacant blinked then he sighed and started speaking. "You know this already but my blood magic allows me to absorb blood from people but what you don't know is when that happens I enter a state called "BloodLust" When I'm like this I have an insatiable hunger for blood. It only stops when I'm beaten in a fight and knocked out, I drink too much and become bloated for a few days, or I run out of people to feed on. The first time this happened I was three and I killed my mother uncle brother and half my village. Before I was stopped." _

_Mira continued to watch him. She knew what it felt like to feel inhuman, but still she was shocked by the story. _

_"After that my father hated me. I was like a cancer on his life. He started calling me a monster and hitting me. The children in town used to throw rocks at me and the adults used to ignore me altogether. Soon I realised that I would never be able to make my father happy so I ran away let them live without out their monster. The master found me and brought me to Fairy Tail. He told me that there was someone else there who viewed themselves as a monster." Mira understood who that was. _

_"Then why didn't you talk to me before?" Malacant murmured something under his breath. "Say again?" Mira asked. "Because I couldn't believe that you were like me. You were so beautiful, strong and sure of yourself. I just couldn't believe that you were anything like me. But then I thought if you were somehow like me then maybe I could be that confident and strong. So I started watching you train to see how I could be like you. You know the rest." Mira sighed and looked up at the sky. _

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not what you just described. I am always so scared. I act tough because I don't want people to see me for who I am, a weak and scared little girl. Malacant I truly am sorry for what happened to you but, your problem isn't that you don't try it's that you don't believe. You have to have faith you can change and one day…" _

_"…you will find your true self. On that day the pain will go away and never return." Malacant was looking at her with awe. _

_"M… Mira…" Mira looked away from the sky and faced him. "Yah?" She suddenly felt arms around her as he pulled her into a tight hug. She felt tears fall onto her shoulders. Mira though initially shocked, smiled kindly and hugged him back. _

_"T… Thank you Mira." He sobbed. Mira held him tighter. "What are friends for?" She whispered. Malacant chuckled slightly. "You're my first friend." Mira pulled apart and held him at arm's length by the shoulders. _

_"We'll have to fix that. But first things first I want you to go into the guild tomorrow and pick a job and I want you to pass it with flying colours." Malacant nodded. "Is that right pupil Malacant!?" She said leaping to her feet. _

_"Sir yes Sir!" Malacant yelled leaping to his feet with an energy that Mira had never seen before. "I can't hear you!" She yelled, laughing at his energy. "Sir! Yes! Sir!" He yelled at the top of his voice and smashed his fist into the tree. There was a second of silence then… _

_"AAAGHHHH… GOD THAT HURT!" _

_Malacant yelled in pain as he grabbed his wrist. Mira started roaring laughing. "You forgot about your broken wrist!" She gasped through fits of laughter. Malacant was rolling around on the floor in pain. Mira helped him get to his feet and brought him to the hospital. _

_A broken arm was easily fixed with a little bit of magic. Malacant never stopped smiling. Not once did he frown for that whole day._

_End flashback:_

* * *

Mira was smiling with nostalgia. "Malacant had a tendency of acting before he thought." Lucy was giggling. Erza was twiddling her thumbs.

"He did what I asked the following day. He destroyed a group of bandits and received a massive reward." Mira continued. "Three months later both him and Erza were made S-class wizards when they tied in the battle for the title." Erza laughed.

"He only tied it because of his "Hell Beam"." Mira chuckled as well then both of them turned sad. "I'm going to sleep." Lucy said yawning. Erza gave Mira a concerned look before turning in as well. Mira waited up for a few minutes before lying down.

"Malacant, what happened to you?" Was the last thought that passed through her head.

* * *

A little ways off in in a clearing near a village…

Malacant was now dressed in a brown trench coat with black pants and had a short cape on over it that just reached his hips. He walked into the clearing and one of his now two red eyes changed back to green. Another shape was in the trees and Malacant bowed before it.

"What do you wish of me?" Malacant asked as he bowed. The shaped moved a little as it spoke in a deep and rough voice.

"Wizard are here in our forest. We must not allow them to discover our plan." Malacant nodded. "As you wish." He stood up and turned to leave. "I cannot continue to fuel you with my hatred." The shape spoke. Malacant stopped.

"If you wish to become like me then you will have to use your own hatred." Malacant nodded but said nothing as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Please review if you can.**

The group was on the move the following morning. Erza knew there was a village nearby and was going to see if any of them had seen Malacant. While they were going there Lucy was getting as much information about blood magic as possible from Grey.

"So he doesn't actually manipulate blood?" Lucy said. Grey nodded.

"He manipulates the magic energy that flows through all living things. It just so happens that magic energy runs in your blood." Lucy rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh… that makes sense." Grey looked at her.

"You know how that guy said he attacked him first and not that other woman in his cell. He must have only been able to attack the woman when he had absorbed power from a wizard." Lucy explained.

"Whao… Lucy you figured it out very quickly I'm impressed." Mira said smiling. "I… I did?" Lucy asked uncertainly. Mira nodded happy with her friends cleverness.

"Yeap you got it. Malacant can only use his blood magic if he has absorbed blood from another source. We used to give him a certain amount at the guild from animals but never enough to cause bloodlust. Just enough for him to have some magic power. Blood wizards can't create magic on their own you see." Lucy thought this over for a second.

"But if he can only manipulate magic energy then how did he effect the woman at all. She wasn't a wizard." Mira nodded again. "Right again Lucy, however all people have magic energy in them. Non-wizards still have magic energy in them, it's just really small so Malacant needs to use larger amounts of magic energy to draw the blood out unless of course he can find a cut, then he just takes it all out through the cut. When you're a wizard your magic energy is Malacant uses that energy to fuel himself before he absorbs the energy in your blood." Lucy then asked.

"But wouldn't that be a huge disadvantage in a magical battle. Having to rely on other peoples magic."

"Think about what you just said Lucy. Malacant can litteraly rip the blood right from your body. The stronger you are the eaiser it is for him. You power him by being around him and on top of that if the situation becomes dire he can even cut himself and use the small amount of magical energy in his own blood as a weapon." Erza explained. Lucy was now very confused.

"But wait how can he absorb magical energy from himself."

"Well if Malacant loses enough blood/ magical energy he can enter another form of bloodlust. In this form he becomes far more animalistic and vicious then normal bloodlust and in desperation his body will start draining whatever strength he has left." Mira answered. Lucy was afraid to ask what was on her mind however she didn't have to because Erza answered it before it was asked.

"If he remains in that state for more than five minutes without getting blood then he will die." Lucy shuddered. This Malacant guy was getting scarier and scarier the more she heard about him. Mira saw her scared and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Malacant is the kindest person I know. He would never hurt anyone intentionally." After seeing the state of the mansion and the bodies within it Lucy wasn't convinced of Malacant's kindness. The others saw this. Mira again was the first to defend Malacant. "He can't control himself when he goes into Bloodlust, please don't hold it against him, he's really nice it's just…" Erza put her hand on Mira's shoulder.

"Mira, listen to me. I know how important Malacant is to you but you know as well as I do that Bloodlust only absorbs blood. It doesn't rip people a part. Now before we face him again I need to know that you will not hold back." Mira stopped walking and her lip started quivering. Lucy thought she was going to see another round of waterworks but they never came. Mira simply bit her lip shut her eyes tightly then nodded. Erza gave her a worried look but seemed to accept her answer.

* * *

The group made their way towards a nearby village but as they got closer they realised something was wrong. There was nobody on the streets. Everywhere was silent and with night just after falling the town was very creepy. Lucy and Happy shivered. Erza, Natsu, Grey and Mira kept walking without even breaking a stride.

"Umm… guys shouldn't we at least be a little sneaky about this. You know, if Malacant might be here then…"

"Malacant already knows we're here." Erza said plainly.

"What? How?" Lucy gasped looking around nervously.

"Malacant can sense heartbeats for over a hundred meters away and he can also tell who the person is by their heartbeat." Lucy was about to respond but a slow clap slopped her.

"One hundred percent as usual. You never disappoint do you Erza." The group turned slowly to face the figure who had just spoke. Perched on top of a tall chimmly was a tall man wearing a brown long coat with one green eye and one red eye. He was looking at them with what seemed like mild interest. Then he flashed an excited smirk as his gaze fell on Mira.

"Well, well, this has to be the fairy tail all-star team. I'm flattered, two S-class wizards, a dragon slayer an ice-maker and a celestial wizard by the looks of it. How have you all been?" Erza glared at him.

"Better than you've been doing I imagine considering that you broke out of prison and slaughtered an entire mansion of people." Malacant chuckled to himself.

"You think I broke out five years ago. Well you are wrong for once Erza. The me back then was weak. A fool who tried to fight what he was. I wouldn't have dared to fight back. However an old enemy of mine paid for me to be transported to a facility so she could torture me as much as she wanted. I think it was payback for when I was a kid and I blew up her hand." Malacant explained chuckling again. Mira brought her hands to her mouth to cover a gasp. Malacant however missed nothing.

"Oh.. does that bother you sweet Mira. You know I always found it funny that you showed you sweet side to only me and your siblings. I always felt honoured. Now you seem to be showing it all the time. You discovered your true self. Tell me how did Elfman and little Lisanna fell about this change." Mira drew a deep breath and Lucy saw Natsu's fists clench at the mention of Lisanna.

"Lisanna's dead." Mira croaked. Malacant's eyes widened and he looked at the ground. There was a long silence.

"So you had to endure pain in order to find your true self..." Malacant said as he shut his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. There was a few seconds where nobody said anything.

The silence lingered.

All of them watching Malacant.

Then he opened his eyes, but this time the small flash of kindness was gone replaced with coldness. As well as that his green eye had turned red.

"...Just like me."

Natsu's fist lit up with flames. "Okay enough with the true self crap. I'm going to knock some sense into you!" Then he leap up at Malacant.

"FIRE DRAGON IORN FIST." However he froze in mid air. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Malacant had raised his right hand and was now holding him in position.

"Natsu, you're still as reckless as ever." Then he licked his lips. "I wonder how your blood tastes?!" He yelled laughing with mad glee.

"ICE-MAKE LANCE!" Grey yelled hurling the lance at Malacant. Malacant glanced at the lance for a second but did not move. He only muttered.

"DEMON-SCARED ART SIX CLAWS OF HELL." Then to everyone's shock six large limps broke through the skin of his back splattering blood on his coat. The limps cut through his coat and shot out. They were large black and had six large scales covering each. Their shape was similar to crab legs and each large scale could bend in one direction like a hinge joint.

Each one had a gentle curve at the end which finished with a sharp point making them look like six swords. Three of the claws were linked to each of his shoulder blades. Three of them swatted away Grey's lance. Lucy immediately noticed a weakness in their structure. Malacant twisted his shoulders to face the lance when he destroyed it. Meaning he could only use the deadly claws when the target was directly in front of him. Erza obviously spotted this as well and sought to take advantage of this.

She switched to her black wing armour and came in a large ark to strike him from the side. Malacant crossed his left arm over his right, which was still holding Natsu to point his palm at her.

"ELECTRIC JUDGEMENT!" He bellowed. Blue lightning arced out of his hand and struck Erza dead in the chest. She was lucky enough to switch to her lightning empress armour just before it struck her as Lucy was positive she would have been killed instantly by the blast. Erza was thrown back and smashed through the wall of a nearby house.

The entire thing had taken less than five seconds to play out. Lucy was horrified. Erza had been severally injured, Natsu had been immobilised and Grey brushed off as if he was nothing. Malacant was looking at Natsu with an evil smile on his face.

"I would have loved to see how Lisanna would have reacted to her boyfriend being popped like a balloon?" Mira choked up and hiccupped. Despite what she had promised Erza she couldn't find it in herself to move. Lucy was too scared to move. Grey wasn't.

He leapt up onto the roof and slashed at Malacant with an ice sword. Malacant twitched his head to avoid the sword and rammed one of the claws into his gut and slammed Grey into the rooftop below him.

Malacant seemed to lose concentration on Natsu this caused Natsu to break free. He charged at Malacant with another fire dragon iron fist powered up in his right hand. Malcant detached his claw from the now unconscious Grey and drove it into the Natsu's right bicep. Then he drove another into his chest and slammed him down beside Grey. Erza was back on her feet and switched into her heavens wheel armour.

"No Natsu! Grey!"Erza screamed. Worry flashed on her face for a second but was soon replaced by rage. Malacant smirked and raised his hands. Then two grey swords reequipped into his hands. Erza leapt up onto the roof and Malacant dropped down from his perch. Erza summoned ten swords around her and pointed them all at Malacant.

"Malacant, in honour of the gentle, kind and brave boy I once knew, I will offer you one last chance to surrender." Malacant smirked.

"That boy isn't here anymore!" He roared with animalistic rage. Then he lunged at her like a mad dog, his claws twitching with anticipation. Erza reared and lunged at him. The two were a whirlwind of slashes steel and claws. The constant clangs of metal smashing off each other rang throughout the village. After a few minutes of slashing and both giving seemingly no ground they leapt back and took a tiny breather.

Erza look exhausted and was panting heavily. Tiny streams of blood were flowing down her face and she was cut across her arms and her stomach but nothing too serious. She was shining with sweat and her initial arsenal of ten swords and all been broken save for a single sword in her hand. Malacant wasn't unharmed either though he was in far better shape than Erza.

There was a single cut across his cheek and like Erza he was covered in sweat. However what gave Lucy hope was that the two top claws had been cut off leaving him with only his two middle claws which were sticking out from either side of his body at the same level of his chest and his two bottom claws which were coiled defensively around his hips. Malacant smiled.

"You're as good as ever Erza." Erza reared again. "You're not bad at all either." Malacant chuckled. "But I'm afraid I have to end this." Erza used his boast to think.

_"He's missing his top claws now that means that he is vonurable from above. I could use that to attack is head_." Then she rushed forward. _"I only got one shot at this because he's too smart to fall for it twice_."

She fainted a lung at his hip. He flashed a smirk and blocked with one of the swords in his hands then lunged at her with his two middle claws. Erza leapt up over them. They slammed into the roof, digging in deep locking them in place temporarily. Erza moved to cut his head clean off but what she didn't see was Malacant smile evilly and mutter.

"Game over." As he spoke Malacant's bottom claws twisted so they were positioned like two scorpions tails behind him. Then they shot forward with deadly speed. Erza never had time to react before the two claws plunged deep into her gut and smashed her into the roof. Tiles broke and the roof shuddered under the force. Blood gushed out of Erza's mouth. Lucy cried out in fear.

"ERZA NO!" Malacant used the momentum of the trust to flip himself, using the claws buried in Erza to balance himself as he flipped. Then he slammed down onto Erza's chest cruelly when he landed from the flip. Erza cried out as tears of pain leaked from her original eye. Malacant squatted over her and brushed some of her hair away from her face. Erza felt her blood getting sucked out of her.

"The claws absorb the victim's blood." Malacant said as he rubbed some blood from her mouth. Then he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked Erza's blood up.

"You know Erza I never wanted to kill you, but my destiny demands I do. Just like yours was to become a S-class wizard. Just like Lisanna was destined to die. We are all ruled by fait and are trapped by who we are. The boy I was, was a fool who thought he could fight fate. Now I understand and I found my true self. You should be happy, Mira." He said standing up and turning to face her.

Lucy hadn't been watching what Mira's had been doing. She just now realised that Mira had climbed up to the rooftop as well and was now standing ten feet away from Malacant. Two new claws jutted out of Malacant's back to replace the two he lost, then he ripped his bottom two claws cruelly out of Erza and twists them back into their original position. Malacant smirked and licked his lips.

"They'll be alive a while. Blood sours when the victim dies, the magic energy dissappears, so we have to finish this quickly." Mira closed her eye and said.

"I won't put up a fight if you let them go." Malacant did a double take. "What?" Mira clenched her fists and spoke again.

"Let Lucy leave with Natsu, Grey and Erza, and I'll surrender and you can have all the magical energy in me. If we fight then they will die before you can feed." Malacant stared at her.

"You…" He whispered. He shut his eyes and shook his head violently like he had an extremely bad headach. When he stopped and opened his eyes his eye was green again. His claws retracted into his back. Mira smiled hopefully.

"It's okay Malacant, you don't have to fight anymore." Malacant thought this over and didn't notice a black figure drop from above. Mira spotted it just before it landed on top of Malacant. "Malacant look…"

**THUD!**

A tiny figure leapt out of now ware and kicked the dark shape away. The small figure dropped back to back with Malacant and drew a tiny sword. The figure was dressed in what looked like a hooded black monks robe. His skin seemed pitch black but the only place you could see it was at his hands. His hood was drawn and he had two bright blue pupils-less eyes that shone through his hoods shadow.

"Thank you Boaros" Malacant muttered.

"You're welcome, my friend." The tiny monk said glancing at Mira. Then he looked back at the figure he had just knocked out. "It's a council elite guard, we must retreat." Malacant nodded and turned slightly so he could see him.

"Ya I will." He looked at Mira again.

"Goodbye for now Mira." Then he grabbed Boaros' hand and the pair simply vanished.

**Author's notes;**

**There were a few discriptions in that I didn't like. Malacant's claws are like the black versions of the claws that Ares has at the end of "God of War." Thats what I was going for anyway. I'd really like to hear how you would descripe them because there has to be a better way than the way I did it. **

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Boaros and Malacant reappeared in a clearing. The master was there hooded as usual however Malacant didn't need to see his face to know that he as mad.

"You are pathetic. You're don't hate enough. You got weak knees for a girl and you acted like a lapdog. And to top it all off you drained me of power after gathering it from that village." Malacant looked at his feet.

"If she can hold you back that much then…" The master shrugged.

"…She will have to die." Malacant held in a gasp and kept his eyes on the ground.

"…And you Malacant will have to kill her."

Malacant sucked in a breath sharply which caused Boaros to glance at him. The master's hood billowed as he spoke.

"You will do this or your pain will never end." Then he slunk back behind a tree and disappeared from view like a snake. Malacant was silent for a second before he spoke to Boaros.

"Bring Mira here. Nobody else enters." Boaros bowed slightly. "As you wish, my friend." Boaros waited for a second. He wasn't sure why he just felt obligated to wait. Malacant turned to him and snarled at him.

"Go now!" Though his face was angry Boaros could see something in his eyes. Boaros knew that look all too well. Pain. Boaros turned his back to Malacant and started walking.

"I will be back shortly."

"Be careful, Mira is a very powerful wizard." Malacant called after him. Boaros acknowledged the tip with a nod of his head.

"I will be cautious, my friend." Then he left the clearing. Malacant took a deep breath through his nose and pressed his palm into his green eye in an attempt to stop a tear leaking from it.

* * *

Mira, Happy and Lucy had managed to wrap up Erza, Grey and Natsu. Malacant hadn't hit anything vital obviously hoping to get as much blood before it soured. As long as they bandaged them then all three would be fine in a few hours.

Erza was the worst. She had had at least a three pints of blood absorbed out of her. It was going to take some time before she would recover properly. They had been greeted by the magic council guards who had made it clear that Malacant was going to be arrested.

Mira knew she had to find Malacant before that happened. She had seen a spark of his old self when he wouldn't attack her and when he found out Lisanna was dead. She wasn't going to let the magic council haul him away like a criminal.

Right now she and the five elite guards were in an old bar. Lucy and the other members of her team were upstairs. Mira had changed into her normal dress as her clothes had been stained trying to patch up her friends.

The captain was ranting on about who knows. Mira had lost interest in it, she was too distracted. There was a small tapping on the bar door. One of the guards opened it and everyone leapt to their feet in shock. The little monk, Boaros was standing in the doorway. He had a small sword sheathed on his back.

"Arrest him!" The captain yelled. Two guards stepped forward. "I wish to speak to miss Mirajane Strauss, alone." Two swords where levelled at him.

"You don't have any rights criminal scum." The captain thundered. The monk shrugged.

"What charges am I being arrested for?" He inquired evenly.

"Assault on an official," Mira looked pleadingly at the captain. "Please let me speak to him. He could tell us where Malacant is." The captain frowned but after a second of thought, nodded.

"Very well you may interrogate him. If his information proves to be accurate then he will be cleared of all charges." The next second Mira was sitting across from Boaros, in the now empty barroom. She was smiling pleasantly. Boaros was looking at her with a curious expression showing in his pale blue eyes. Mira found the eyes slightly unnerving.

"So you are the one Malacant cares for the most." Boaros said eventually. Mira smiled and closed her eyes.

"You called Malacant friend. When did you meet him?" She inquired. Boaros linked his hands in front of him.

"That will require extensive explaining. Are you willing to listen or do you want me to show you?"

"Show me?" Mira asked slightly confused. Boaros nodded and walked towards her. "My people are mostly extinct, but I know an old technique passed down by my people called memory share. I can link our minds together to share memories with you."

He explained leaping up onto the table beside her. Mira sat straight up with her hands on her knees as she watched him.

"That sounds interesting. I want to try it." Boaros raised his black hands and held them up.

"Very well, close your eyes and try to empty your mind." Mira nodded and closed her eyes. Boaros placed his palms against her forehead. Mira suddenly felt like she was being pulled. Images flashed past her in a blur and the floor seemed to disappear out from underneath her.

She remained in this dizzying state for a few seconds before the floor found her again but this time she was inside the mansion that Malacant was held in. She was in the main hall of the mansion. She now noticed a tall woman standing in the centre of the hall in front of her were two large boxes covered by black sheets.

"Oh… daddy, you're the best. These are so big." The girl squealed with childish delight. Mira noticed that she was missing one of her hands.

"Anything for you pumpkin," The girl's father was standing beside her.

"The first is a monk from an almost extinct race. Something you can add to your collection of pets." The sheet was pulled off the first box, which turned out to be a cage. Inside sat Boaros in a kneeling position. Chains were wrapped around his body and neck. His brown robes were still intact however.

"Ohhh… he looks so cute." Boaros looked at the ground. "I was captured by that man after he found me trying to steal from one of his factories." Mira hadn't noticed Boaros standing beside her. He was watching the scene with narrow eyes.

"I guess if it's his memory then he can appear if he wants." Mira surmised.

"It was hard after my people were killed. I was left on my own so I did anything to survive." He stopped as the father introduced the second present.

"This was very difficult to find and even harder to get but now I have it. Here is the monster that took away your hand." The cover was ripped off the cage. Inside Malacant as kneeling with his head down covered in hat Mira recognised as magic draining chains used by the magic council. He looked the same as when she had seen him five years. Both his eyes were closed. The woman smiled sickly.

"Monsters get hurt for their evil, isn't that right Dad."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Mira screamed angrily.

"It is only a memory." Boaros stated. "Screaming will not help." Mira sighed and shook her head.

"I know I just… I can't watch this…" Boaros nodded. "It is difficult for me as well, especially considering what happens next." Mira looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll torture the monk first." Mira turned back to the scene as the woman raised a syringe with hallucinogen in it. Mira saw both Malacant and past Boaros' eyes flash with fear.

"I'm going to make you sc…"

"Give her a hand torturing him will you." Malacant yelled at one of the servants. "She looks like she needs one." Mira understood instantly what Malacant as doing. The woman walked menacingly over to him. Malacant faltered under her gaze. Mira's felt her heart breaking as she watched her Malacant cower in fear. He sucked in a breath and met her gaze with a brave face.

"I mean I got to hand it to you for being brave enough to torture us single hand…AGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The needle was jammed into the side of his neck. He screamed as the drug took effect. Mira started shaking.

"How does it feel monster?! Does it hurt?!" The past Boaros' was watching with sheer amazement in his eyes as Malacant writhed in his cage. His screams piercing through the halls like a dagger. Mira felt the scene fade and she was transported to small dark room which was only lit by two small candles. Boaros was sitting across from her with a sad expression on his face.

"That was the first time I met Malacant and, as you saw, he made quite a first impression." Mira smiled.

"I used to tell him, he was too kind for his own good."

"That's ironic." Boaros said chuckling darkly. "Considering how you both are now." He explained. Mira chuckled.

"I suppose it is kind of funny when you think of it like that. However I want Malacant to stop being so cruel." Boaros shook his head. "It's not Malacant that is cruel. It's the demon inside him." Mira cocked her head slightly.

"What demon?" Boaros crossed his arms and sat down on the floor. Mira sat down as well. Boaros was kneeling while Mira had put her legs to one side and was using her arm to support herself. Her other arm was resting on her hip.

"Malacant and myself would often link our minds in the early days when we were kept in close proximity to each other. Whenever we did I would always feel something strange. Like there was someone else there. It wasn't until the incident a week ago that I saw it fully." Mira licked her lips.

"When you both escaped?" Boaros' nodded. "While it was happening I could only wait in my cage. At one point I saw Malacant. His eyes were both red and he didn't seem to recognise me. Then he returned an hour later and his eye had become green again..."

"...He let me out and told me about a master who could take away all they pain we felt. It took me a day to realise that this master was the demon slowly taking form outside of his body."

Mira thought this over. "So that wasn't him when his eyes changed?" Boaros nodded.

"Yes that was the demon warping his perception and amplifying his hate, using his bad emotions to suppress his good ones. However there is something that broke through." Mira was confused.

"What?" She asked. Boaros' raised a finger and slowly pointed at Mira. "The one person that he valued above all others, you Mirajane." Mira nodded.

"You need to help him force the demon out of himself. I will bring you to him and link your minds. Then you need to force the demon out so we can kill it." Mira nodded.

"Then let's go and get Malacant back."

**Happy Late Easter!**

**Please review if you can and thanks for the follows and favs.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Mira walked out of the room and was immediately greeted by the captain.

"What did he say?" He asked sternly. Mira looked him straight in the eye, and then said cheerfully.

"Malacant is in an old ruin about three miles south of here." The captain nodded seriously and turned to his men.

"You and You." He said pointing at two guards. They snapped to attention.

"Stay here, nobody leaves until I return and keep a close eye on the monk." As he said that Boaros walked out of the room and raised his hands submissively. The guards saluted him.

"Understood sir." The rest of the guards cleared out. Mira counted to sixty in her head and she could tell Boaros was doing the same.

"Mira, what's happening?" Lucy asked walking down the stairs. Mira smiled cheerfully.

"Myself and Boaros are going to force a demon out of Malacant and bring him back to Fairy Tail."

"Huh…" Lucy said rubbing her head as she processed what Mira had just said. As she was doing this Boaros gathered magical energy and used it to increase his speed and strength.

The two guards were out before they could blink. Lucy leapt in fright and yelped. Mira turned to Boaros. Her cheerful expression had been replaced by a deathly serious one. Boaros' eyes were narrowed and he extended his hand towards Mira.

"We have twenty minutes at the best. We need to go we'll all be vulnerable when we link minds." Lucy was trying to figure out what was happening. Mira looked at her.

"Lucy, there is a clearing five miles north of here. Tell Erza this when she wakes up and if you can, don't tell the guards when they return." Lucy nodded.

"I will Mira." Mira smiled at Lucy.

"You're a great friend Lucy; trust in yourself and your friends. You'll never go wrong." Mira smiled sadly and grabbed Boaros' hand. She only heard Lucy exclaim in worry.

"Mira what are…?" Boaros used his "extreme speed" magic to dash away with Mira.

* * *

The two reappeared a few seconds later just outside the clearing. Boaros was panting slightly.

"Are you alright?" Mira asked. Boaros nodded.

"I'm… fine . Let's move." The two walked into the clearing and found Malacant sitting against a tree trunk facing them. His head was bowed so they couldn't see his eyes.

"Boaros, Mira…" He greeted softly.

"Malacant…" Mira responded. Boaros walked forward.

"Malacant we're here to help you. Please don't attack us." Malacant looked at them. Mira breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his eyes were mismatched. He looked torn up inside. Mira could tell he didn't have the heart to hurt her. She could see it in his eyes. He was still the same boy she loved.

"Help me… How…?" He asked. Boaros spoke again.

"We're going to take the demon out of you. Then you'll be back to how you were." Malacant rubbed his green eye.

"A demon is too convenient excuse. I let it out. I made a deal with it. I would help it take form again if it took away my pain." Boaros' glared at him.

"He betrayed you. You still feel pain I see it in your eyes. So why are you helping him." Malacant looked past Boaros and looked straight at Mira.

"Because I haven't fully become a monster. When I have then the pain will go away." Mira was horrified at how her words were being twisted.

"This isn't you Malacant." Mira said gently. Malacant smirked cynically.

"Really then why does everyone call me a monster, why does it hurt when I try to be something other than a monster, why do I hate so much I feel like I could die with all the hate in my veins?"

"What do you hate?" Mira asked softly.

"Everything!" Malacant snapped. There was a long silence. When Mira spoke next her voice was so small and quiet that Malacant could barely hear it.

"Do you hate me?"

Malacant's eyes widened slowly. He looked at Mira. Memories rushed through his head. Mira and him training. Them going on their first mission together. Her smiling proudly at him when he became an S-class wizard.

"No." He breathed. "I can't."

Mira took a step forward and extended her hand.

"Do you hate Fairy Tail and your friends there?" Again images of faces and events flashed through his mind. Happy's birthday.

The day he arrived in Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Grey fighting.

Erza scolding everyone.

Lisanna skipping around the hall.

Elfman talking about his dead bird.

Cana predicting the future.

Levy reading.

Laxus teasing him.

Master giving his words of wisdom.

"No. I could never hate Fairy Tail." Mira gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"You are a wizard of Fairy Tail. Not a monster, not a demon. You are my best friend and you are not a bad person." Malacant shut his eyes as a few tears leaked out. Mira smiled sadly.

"Boaros start the link." She whispered. At that Malacant's eyes shot open. However both where red now. Mira didn't have time to react as one of his claws sprang from his back and slammed into her stomach sending her flying back.

"Nice try!" Malacant roared. He stood up. Boaros leapt at him. Malacant lifted his hand catching Boaros mid-air.

"You annoying pest, I don't know why my stupid human took pity on you." Then he threw Boaros away. Boaros twisted mid-air, landed on his feet and pointed a hand at Malacant and one at Mira.

"Mind Link!" He bellowed.

In one swoop the excitement was swept away as Mira was pulled into a large dark circular room. She landed on her face, hard. Slowly she picked herself back up and looked around. Boaros had fallen much like her into the room. In the centre of the room she saw Malacant, kneeling on the ground.

"Malacant!" She yelled. He looked at her and to her relief his eyes where back to normal.

"Wait Miss Mira. We have to locate the demon!" Boaros yelled.

"The Demon has found you!" Something roared. Mira saw a large black shape leap at her from above. Malacant reacted fast. Launching forward he grabbed Mira and pulled her away from danger. Mira had only time to yelp slightly. The shape smashed into the spot where Mira had been mere seconds away from ending her life. The stone floor cracked and several small pieces of the floor were sent flying.

Malacant brought Mira into his chest as the rocks bounced off his back, effectively shielding her from it. Mira looked up at Malacant with wide eyes and an open mouth. Malacant looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you Mira, for believing in me." He whispered and he kissed her forehead. Mira smiled up at him with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh… I think I might choke on all the sentimentality!" The voice of the shape boomed. Mira and Malacant turned to face it. The creature that stood before them looked like what Mira imagined a werewolve to look like. It was four meters long and stood on all fours. Its claws were long each one being at least half a meter in length. Its eyes were blood red.**(Look up the beasts from the game bloodborne if you want to see exactly what they look like.) ** It snarled at them.

"This is how you repay me boy?! You would go back on our deal?!" Malacant stood up and faced the creature. His demon claws extended from his back and pointed menacingly at the demon. Boaros leapt to his side and drew his sword.

"It is good to see you have broken free of his influence, my friend." Malacant nodded at Boaros.

"Thank you as well Boaros. Now we have to drive it out." The creature roared.

"You would dismiss me so easily. After I removed your pain." Malacant glared at it and said.

"You forced me to hurt my friends, you warped my emotions and my perception of reality. You caused me more pain then you could possibly imagine." The beast roared again.

"Insolent child, I was there when you were rejected by your family, I was there when you were in that cell. I helped you get away from both."

"You controlled me when I was in bloodlust. You forced me to murder my family and my friends not to mention all the innocents I slaughtered while you controlled me." Malacant responded.

"You had to experience pain in order to become numb to it. I would have thought you had learned that in the cells of the mansion." The beast responded as if speaking to a disobedient child. Malacant sighed.

There was some truth to his words. The reason he could barely feel any physical pain anymore was because the years of pain in the mansion had numbed him to it. However he was not going to numb his feelings to Mira, Boaros or the rest of Fairy Tail. They meant too much to him. He glared at the beast and his hands began to crackle with lightning.

"I will take responsibility for allowing you to rampage and I will never allow you to become physical again." The beast started chuckling.

"So you have grown wise to my manipulations and I sense your will is far stronger than before. However this may be your mind but I control it." A red aura began to surround the beast.

"I must be going. My master, Zeref is awaiting my return." The red aura surrounding him began to pulse and spin.

"Now wallow in your worst memory!" The aura exploded and consumed them. Malacant's claws reached out and pulled Mira and Boaros close to him and surrounded them protectively. The three hung onto each other as they were pulled out of the room.

"He's pulling us into a memory." Boaros yelled. The three eventually found solid ground again however now they were on a street. Boaros looked around confused.

"Where are we?" Mira was confused as well but she, unlike Boaros recognised the street. "Magnolia?" Malacant wasn't confused. He was scared and both Mira and Boaros could see it.

"He brought us into the day I was arrested." Mira looked at him sadly, though a small part of her was admittedly curious. She had only seen then end of his rampage. She didn't know how it started. Boaros sat down and began meditating.

"I'll try to pull us out but it will take a while." Fifteen year old Malacant was staring at a jewellery shop across the road. Mira looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. Malacant walked towards the shop and Mira followed him. Inside past Malacant was at the desk buying a small silver bracelet. Present Malacant smiled sadly.

"I was going to give you that for becoming an S-class." He said. Mira remembered now. It had happened the day after she had become an S-class wizard. She remembered wondering where Malacant was and being angry and hurt that he wasn't there to congratulate that she saw his reason she felt a warm feeling radiate from her heart.

The past Malacant left the shop and walked towards a nearby square. Present Malacant smiled bitterly, as a voice rang out across the square.

"I'LL JUMP!"

Mira and the two Malacants looked up and saw a girl standing at the edge of a roof obviously about to jump.

**Author's notes;**

**Hey all. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. So the demon has finally reveled itself and it has found a way out of Malacant. Now Malacant's final day before his imprisonment is reveled. **

**In the next chapter. I got such a naughty glee out of leaving a cliffhanger.**

**Anyway thanks for the favs follows and reviews.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6;

Lucy was sitting at her injured friends side. Grey had woken up but Natsu and Erza were still asleep.

"So Mira went after Malacant alone with that monk!" Gary yelled.

Lucy nodded. Grey had been interigating her about what had happened.

"Ya,"

"And you let her go!" Lucy raised her hands at Grey's harsh.

"She just disappeared, I couldn't follow her."

"But she told you where she was going." Grey snapped.

"What would I have done?" Lucy snapped back with clear venom.

"I saw how badly Malacant hurt you. Mira told me to take care of you. We need to regroup and come up with a plan."

"That's just to cover up that you were scared." Happy said cheekily.

"I DIDN'T SEE YOU RUNNING TO FOLLOW HER SMARTY PANTS!" Lucy yelled. She was already ashamed she had not followed Mira she din't need Happy rubbing it in.

"WHERE ARE YA MALACANT I'LL KICK YOUR ARSE!" Natsu roared punching the air as he shot up out of bed.

"Put a lid on it flame brain." Grey said rubbing his head wearily. Happy rushed to cuddle Natsu. "Natsu! You're okay." He said with tears in on his tiny face. Natsu siled widely.

"Course I am little buddy." Lucy was relieved to see her friend up. Suddenly Natsu sniffed and glared. "What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked worried.

"I smell Malacant." Natsu replyed putting a distressed Happy down. Lucy and Grey's mouths dropped.

"What?!" The both yelled.

"But he smells different like he smells wrong." Natsu continued sniffing again. Suddenly there was a huge crash. Natsu and Grey leapt to their feet and rushed outside. Lucy and Happy hesitated, looked at each other then followed. Outside a large wolf like creature was smashing through houses. It stopped when it caught sight of the four. Then it seemed to smirk. #

"Natsu tell me that's not…" Grey started. "That's where Malacant's sent is coming from." Natsu said nodding.

"But wait how can that be Malacant, if he's here what happened to…" Lucy said before a booming roar interrupted her. The creature reared on its hind legs and flexed its long fingers showing off long black nails.

"Do not compare me to my foolish weak seal. The one you know as Malacant was only my vessel an extension of my will." Natsu glared at the creature.

"So you are what caused Malacant to act as he did." Grey accused. The creature chuckled.

"You're quiet clever Grey, I think I'll kill you first. Call it revenge for your master destroying my sibling, Deliora." Then the creature launched at the group. Teeth and claws ready to dig into their first victims.

* * *

"I'LL JUMP!" Mira was horrified by the statement. It had come from a girl barely older than her or Malacant where at the time of the memory. She was standing at the edge of one of the roofs. Like a nail that hadn't been hammered into a block of wood. The past Malacant reacted quickly. He rushed at the building his demon claws shooting out from his back. Using his claws he scaled the building and stood up facing her.

"Stop!" He cried out reaching his hand out to her but it was too late. The girl moved towards the edge. She began to fall and Mira saw a flash of fear cross the girls face as she fell. Her resolve failed her as she fell but suddenly she stopped unnaturally in the air.

The past Malacant had stretched out his hand and was holding her in mid-air with his powers. He was struggling to hold her. Sweat was beginning to cover his face. The girl screamed and squirmed trying to get back onto the roof that she was dangerously hanging off. The squirming put more strain on Malacant's power. He grabbed his arm to steady it and stop it from trembling.

"Don't move!" Malacant yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE. PLEASE!" The girl screamed. Mira saw passer-by's staring at the scene with horror.

"He's gonna kill her!" Someone screamed.

"Monster!"

"Someone stop him!"

Mira knew how it must have appeared. Malacant was too focused on the girl to notice. To the crowd it looked like her was forcing her over the edge when he was trying to bring her back over the edge to safety. Then out of nowhere a rock flew from the crowd at him, and struck him in just above his red eye. The sudden pain caused Malacant to tense and clench his fist.

The blood inside the girl expanded until the pressure of the blood exploded from her like grenade. Blood and guts shot out in all directions and rained from the sky onto the crowd. They were silent with horror. Malacant was twitching like a mad man. The blood drops suddenly rose up and shot towards him.

They were being absorbed into his body. His eye changed to red and he snarled hungrily. He shot up into the air his claws spun ready to destroy. The crowd didn't have time to react as the frenzy of claws dropped into the centre of them. Malacant was radiating unstable red aura and small bolts of red energy were arcing across his body as his claws pierced tore and ripped through the crowd.

The crowd of twenty was reduced to five in less than ten seconds. As he was about to kill another past Mira in her Satan soul form grabbed him from behind and threw him away from the crowd.

"Malacant what's wrong with you?" She said as Malacant's claws caught him and helped him stand back up. Malacant snarled at her. He touched the tips of his fingers against each other and a small ball of energy began to form in his hand that grew and grew. He pointed his hands at Mira and roared.

"HELL BEAM!" Mira didn't have time to react as a large red beam slammed into her sending her flying into a building and forcing her out of her Satan soul. Mira slowly got to her feet and clutched her ribs in pain. Blood was leaking from her lips and she was winching from the pain in her chest. Malacant stared at her for a second then his gaze turned away from her and on another person.

Mira remembered the crazy idea she had gotten that day as she watched herself rush in the path of Malacant and his next victim. She stood defiantly in front of him and said.

"Malacant you have to stop!" Malacant snarled at her and tried to move around her but she moved back into his way.

"This isn't your fault." She said reaching out to him.

"Mira what…?" Lisanna screamed obviously scared. Mira didn't acknowledge her sisters worried call.

"This isn't you. You'd never hurt them." She continued putting her hand gently on his cheek. Malacant was breathing fast and his eyes where spinning wildly trying to look at anything but her. Mira cocked her head slightly closed her eyes and smiled.

"You'd never hurt me." She whispered pressing her forehead against his. Mira remembered feeling his breath slow down and become steady. His eye changed back to normal then widened in horror.

"M… Mira…?" Mira opened her eyes and rubbed her hand through his hair.

"Ya…?" He started trembling and tears began to fall from his eyes. Mira brought his head to her chest and held him close to her. Malacant tried to speak but it only came out as slurred garble. Mira kissed his head and stroked his hair to comfort him.

Then several weapons where levelled on the two of them. Mira brought Malacant in closer to her protectively and glared the guards.

"I got it!" Boaros yelled causing Mira and Malacant to jump out of their skin. Then they suddenly were ripped out of the memory and plunged back into reality, back to the clearing. Mira looked sadly at Malacant who was still sitting against the tree.

"That wasn't your fault." Malacant looked tired and he was twiddling with his thumps nervously."No, the seal on him was linked to my will to fight him. I wasn't strong enough to stop him."

"But you were strong enough to take back control." Boaros stated. Malacant looked at him like he had two heads. Boaros was looking at Malacant with a fire in his eyes.

"You rested control from it and now he has left you because he knew that he would never gain full control over you. That creature was intrusted to you for a reason because you are strong enough to control it and you are strong enough to stop it." Boaros smiled at him and showed off pearly white creepy sharp teeth. Malacant thought for a second sucked in a breath and looked at both of them with determination in his eyes.

"You both are the best friends I could have ever asked for." He stood up and smirked excitedly. Mira recognised that smirk. It was the one that everyone in fairy tail wore just before a fight. Mira was filled with overwhelming joy and she felt her insides go fuzzy. "He's back." She thought happily.

"Now let's kick some demon ass!" Malacant yelled punching the air.

"Right!" Boaros' yelled jumping and punching the air. Mira followed their example.

"Right!" Then the three began to follow the beasts tracks.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi all! Sorry this chapter is a little short. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review if you can. I can't improve if you guys don't help me.**

**Thanks for all the support as always,**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Natsu was swatted away like a fly again. The creature had come down on them without mercy. Immediately piercing grey with one of its spear like fingernails. Natsu and Lucy had managed to protect him but Touros had been gravely injured in the process. Lucy was relying on Cancer who was nearly at his limit.

The creature laughed cruelly as Lucy helped Natsu to his feet. Natsu had lost a lot of blood. Lucy was exhausted from summoning her spirits. Sweat and blood were flowing off Natsu's brow. The squad of guards had returned but had quickly been slaughtered. The caption and three guards were all that were left.

The creature was currently holding one of them in its claws. The creature looked at the squirming guard and smirked before crushing him until a lump of red flesh and splintered bone. The blood of the officer rose up and became part of a red aura surrounding the creature. It dropped the corpse and opened its mouth.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her to the ground as the creature shot what Natsu recognised as Malacant's "Hell Beam." The beam missed them narrowly and destroyed a house behind them. The creature growled.

"I should have done this years ago. If I knew just how easily I could absorb this much energy then I would have tossed my weak vessel aside long ago." Natsu chuckled as he stood up. The creature glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsu kept laughing as he answered.

"I just realised something, you say that your vessel was weak, but if you haven't escaped until now then it took five years of torment to break him enough so that you could escape. Then he must be very strong…" Natsu smirked.

"…Or you're just weak."

The creature recharged an attack and fired it at them. Natsu turned his back and hugged Lucy close to protect her from the blast. But before the blast could hit them it was stopped and sucked into a body. Natsu slowly turned and saw three figures. One was a small robed black skinned shape toothed monk, another was a fair skinned white haired woman. The third stood between the two with a raised hand. Red aura began to form around him and red lightning began to ark from his body.

"Malacant! Mira and Monk!" Natsu cried. Lucy smiled hopefully. Malacant's eyes were blazing as he looked at the creature before them. Both were green now. Malacant pointed his hands at the creature. The creature smirked.

"I know all your tricks. You can't win." Malacant smiled.

"I'm not alone. That is what makes Fairy Tail the strongest. We are never alone." Boaros slammed his fist together as purple aura radiated off him.

"Extreme speed." Boaros rushed at the creature. It reared and came down in an attempt to crush Boaros. Boaros leapt into the air and flipped head over heels drawing his sword and slashing at the creatures back. It howled in pain and spun to strike Boaros however it was pulled onto his back by Malacant pulling viciously on the exposed blood in the fresh cut. Mira had rushed over to Natsu and Lucy to take care of them. Natsu set Lucy down gently and stood up.

Mira started checking her over as Natsu rushed to help Boaros and Malacant. The creature twisted and swatted at the line of blood now leading from the cut on its back to Malacant's outstretched hands. It broke apart and the Creature waved its claw again. The blood drops transformed into small red blood daggers.

Malacant's claws sprang from his back to protect him. The bottom four dug into the ground and threw him skywards. He landed on a nearby roof and his claws spread and pointed at the beast aggressively. The beast snarled and began charging a Hell Beam But Natsu yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The blast smashed into the beast and engulfed it. The creature roared in pain and turned to Natsu, fire still licking his body. Boaros was the next to move. Putting his hands on a large piece of a house he shouted.

"EXTREME STRENGTH." Then he hurled the piece at the beast. The Beast however had had enough.

"YOU MAGGOTS YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME. GREAT BLOOD EXPLOSION!" Red aura whipped around his body and exploded from him like a grenade. Boaros and Natsu had no defence and were launched backwards. Natsu slammed into a wall and Boaros was hurled into a house through an open window. Malacant managed to move his claws in front of his body but he was still hurled off the roof and landed on the hard ground. The creature wasted no time. It scrambled to attack Malacant. Malacant managed to get to his feet as the creature leapt however the two didn't clash.

"Heaven's Wheel!" A myriad of silver swords impaled the monster and sent him flying away. Erza landed next to Malacant and gave him a small smile.

"It's good to have you back." Malacant smirked at her.

"Glad to be back." Their gaze returned to the creature.

"What are we going to do about that?" Erza asked as the creature slowly picked itself up. Malacant thought for a second.

"I don't think we'll beat it in a straight up fight. It's able to regenerate quickly. So maybe I could absorb it's power into me but leave it's consciousness here." Erza nodded.

"That could work. I will distract it intil you get hold of it. Then we will attack together so he can't focus on stopping you." "I want to help." Natsu yelled landing beside them. Boaros also landed beside them and nodded his head to show his commitment to the plan. Malacant looked between his friends and smiled.

"I missed you guys." Erza closed her eyes and smiled. Malacant knew that smile. It was her own special way of jumping for joy. Natsu smiled his signature toothy grin and gave him a thumps up. Boaros' eyes grew slightly then he nodded again firmly.

"Nobody in Fairy Tail is forgotten and nobody is ever left behind." Mira said as she watched the group smiled at each other. She had managed to patch up Lucy and Grey. Lucy had regained consciousness and was waiting for her magic power to recover so she could summon a spirit. Grey was still out but he was thankfully breathing. Mira watched as her friends leapt into action. Malacant placed two fingers on his forehead and lightening began to spark from them. He held them there for two seconds before pointing at the creature with them.

"Electric Execution!" He bellowed as a torrent of powerful lightning sprang from his fingers and struck the beast hard sending it flying several meters. Erza and Natsu used this time to flank the creature. Erza slashed at it with her sword and Natsu slammed an iron fist into the creature drawing blood. Malacant quickly latched onto the blood and began pulling it towards him. He felt the creatures blood enter his body and its power begin to enter him again.

He was very careful to only absorb the magic power and not the creature's life essence which also resides in blood. He never wanted that creature's voice inside his head again and he never wanted to enter bloodlust again. The creature wasn't going down without a fight. It fired a Hell beam at Malacant. Boaros leapt into the air and landed on a knocked down wall. Using extreme strength he threw the wall into the air.

Then he jumped up and grabbed the wall and placed it under him. He came down on top of the beam before it reached Malacant. The beam exploded underneath the wall and sent the wall flying high. However Boaros used the momentum created by the explosion to launch himself at the beast his sword drawn.

The creature managed to avoid getting impaled by the short sword but got slashed across the chest as Boaros zipped by. The creature turned to smash its claw into Boaros but Malacant had already grabbed the second river of blood and held him in place. The creature roared.

"You insects, how can you do this to me? I am a creation of Lord Zeref. I am far stronger than any of you." Malacant smiled.

"Alone, maybe. Together we are far stronger than you will ever be." He waved at Erza and Natsu. He nodded at Boaros Lucy and Grey. Finaly he looked at Mira.

"That is why Fairy Tail is the greatest guild in the world. Because when we all come together NO ONE CAN STOP US!" He bellowed as massive amounts of blood began flowing into his chest. The creature roared.

"NO YOU CAN'T. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY POWER!" He began pulling against Malacant. Malacant was pulled forward slightly but he steadied himself with his foot. He was straining to keep control of the flow of blood. He was losing. The creature was beginning to suck out his blood. Malacant felt his eyes blur and his knees begin to shake.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The creature laughed. Malacant suddenly felt a soft hand grab his own. Mira was grabbing onto his hand and smiling at him.

"You can do it Malacant." She whispered.

"I believe in you." Then Boaros grabbed his other hand.

"I believe in you my friend." He said as he glared at then creature. Malacant felt his strength return to him. His will to fight returning. Erza grabbed onto Mira's hand and Natsu latched onto Boaros'. Lucy pushed forward and grabbed Erza's had while happy got hold of Natsu's. Then to everyone's shock Grey stood up and grabbed onto Lucy's hand.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" They all yelled. Malacant's grip tightened and he slowed the blood flow to the creature. Closing his eyes he remembered what Mira had told him long ago.

"When you find your true self the pain will go away and never come back." He smiled. Here surrounded by his friends he had finally discovered who he was.

"I AM MALACANT THE BLOOD WIZARD..." He yelled.

"...And my pain has finally gone away." He whispered as he managed to redirect the blood flow back into himself. This time there was no stopping it. The creature roared in pain as all its power was absorbed and it disappeared in a flash of red light. The group of friends looked at each other, then simultaneously all of them collapsed onto the ground completely drained.

Save for Mira.

She smiled at Malacant's sleeping form. Then she kneeled down beside him and gently planted a small soft kiss on Malacant's cheek. "I knew you could do it, my love."

**Author's notes:**

**Christ I'm sorry for the long wait. A lot came up and I've had alot to deal wit recently. So sorry.**

**Thank you for your follows favs and reviews. **

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	8. Homecoming

Chapter 8:

**A/N Well here's a long chapter.**

Malacant had always been an early riser. He didn't understand people who stayed in bed all day and only woke up in the afternoon. He felt it was a waste of a morning. However when he opened his stiff eyes and found he just wanted to shut them again he finally understood the appeal. He was still tired and the bed he was in was could stay here all day every day until he died. And you know what he wouldn't complain.

He was about to go back to sleep when a familiar voice greeted him.

"It's good that you're finally awake Malacant." Malacant rolled over to face Erza. She was in another bed about five feet away from him. However unlike him, she was sitting up with her arms crossed womanly over her chest. She was wrapped in bandages but she was smiling at him like she hadn't a care in the world.

Malacant couldn't help noticing just how beautiful she had become. He would have to remember to give the man she chooses a pat on the back. After threatening to cut his balls off if he hurt what he considered to be his sister. Malacant licked his lips nervously and said.

"Erza I'm sorry…"

"Shh…" Erza hushed quietly. "You never had anything to apologise for."

Malacant felt his eyes water slightly. "God, Erza it's so great to see you again." Erza closed her eyes and smiled. "So what happened to everyone?" Malacant asked nervously. Erza unfolded her arms and pointed at the far wall. Natsu, Lucy and Grey were in three separate beds facing them. When Malacant looked around he spotted Boaros in the bed to his left. He also noticed that they were in Fairy Tail infirmary.

"Are the guards going to arrest me?" He asked, dreading the answer. Erza smiled and refolded her arms. "The captain said he would pull some strings. He was really grateful because you and Boaros saved their lives. So he said he would get all charges waved. He was also the one who got us here so quickly." Malacant smiled brightly. Nobody would be after him. He was free.

"Mira was here earlier. But she had to go to work downstairs." Erza said with a knowing smirk on her face. Malacant smiled slightly but it slowly faded into a confused frown.

"Erza… what happened to Mira? Her power feels so different? I know what happened to Lisanna but…" Malacant gulped choosing his words carefully. He was worried what he would say may sound unintentionally offensive and insensitive. Erza understood what he ment. Did it really affect Mira that much? Erza knew Malacant ment nothing by it but even she couldn't think of a way of saying that without appearing snoppy of insentive. So she didn't force him to say it. She just answered.

"Mira lost her will to fight." Malacant's mismatched eyes grew three times in size. Mira?! The fight kicked out of Mira?! The idea was unfathomable to Malacant. Erza continued after allowing him a few seconds to absorb what she had just said.

"After you were taken away and disappeared she was so shell-shocked. She was worried sick though she did hide it well. I caught he a couple of times crying on her own when she thought nobody was looking...-

-Then Lisanna…"

Malacant nodded and sucked in a breath sharply. Erza stopped talking for a second before continuing. "It destroyed her. She was an S-class wizard and her older sister. She felt responsible. She could never properly pick up the pieces of her heart." Erza chuckled dryly to herself.

"She told me once that people become kind when they realise how much being alone hurts. I guess Mira couldn't bear the thought of being alone again. So she became the sweetest kindest person you could ever dream of meeting so she would never be without friends again." There was a long silence the Malacant pulled off his covers and swung his legs around. Erza looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Malacant pulled on his black coat over his red tank top.

"I'm going to make sure Mira knows that I'm never going to leave her alone again." Then he pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled for a second. His knees were slightly knobbly. Then he walked slowly towards the door slowly. Erza chuckled.

"Go get her tiger." Malacant blushed slightly then he opened the door.

The guild hall went silent. Malacant's confidence immediately melted.

"Ahhh… hi…"

He muttered. That was the trigger. The guild hall erupted in applause. Levy was the first to reach him.

"Malacant!" she squealed as he got his hands under her armpits, lifted her up above his head and spun her round like a child.

"Whoa look at you little Levy. You look so big." Levy smiled down at him.

"Still not as big as you." Malacant chuckled and put her down. "Don't worry. Guys love the cute bookworm look." Levy smiled up at him.

"Wow you look hot Malacant." Cana yelled looking up from her barrel. Malacant cocked his head slightly. "You're not half bad yourself Cana." Cana smirked playfully at him. "Why don't you join me handsome for a drink?"

Malacant shook his head. "Sorry Cana, I'm holding out for someone."

"Malacant." Master said from his perch on the counter. Malacant smiled at him and bowed respectfully. "It's great to see you again Gramps." Makarov smiled.

"As you know I view all of you as my children. It warms my heart to see a prodigal son return." Laxus was the next to speak.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Malacant frowned and faced him. "Oh… you're still a prick." Laxus frowned and raised his fist.

"Here I brought you a welcome home gift." Then he flipped Malacant off. The guild gasped. Malacant raised his fist and said.

"Here I got you one too, only mine is wide up." He made circular motions with his other fist and slowly flipped off Laxus. Laxus smirked at him.

Then Malacant turned and faced a silent Mira. She was holding a circular silver tray down by her hip and she had her other hand at her chest. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was back. To see him, standing in the guild hall again, it affected her more that seeing him for the first time did.

"Hey, Mira." Malacant muttered. He was refusing to meet her eye and was tapping his fingers together nervously. In an instant a wave of emotions flooded into Mira.

Relief, joy, sadness, hope, passion, anger, excitement and above all else, she felt a burning feeling in her heart. A feeling that she could only describe as, love.

Tears blurred her vision. Malacant heard the metal tray hit the floor and suddenly felt Mira's body pressed against his and two tear stains spread across his shirt. Mira's trembling was causing him to shake. Her arms were bent upwards squeezed between her chest and his. He moved his arms around her and put a little bit of pressure on her to stop her trembling. Mira snuggled closer to him, hoping to get swallowed up by his safe warmth. She sobbed loudly and hiccupped.

"I… I thought you… were…. Sob… gone…. I… I…." Malacant stroked the top of her head. His hand running through the tiny ponytail at the top. To Malacant, it represented one small part of her old self that had held together. He liked believing that Mira hadn't been destroyed completely. That there had been one small part of her that held together and she rebuilt herself around that one thing. That last inch that she had managed to defend.

It reminded him of his first few years in his cell. Before the beast took control. He used to think of her, of Fair Tail of all his friends and he would endure anything the woman threw at him. One last little bit of hope. He couldn't remember when he had forgotten the strength they gave him.

But the fact that he had, shamed him. That he had turned his back on all his friends and forgotten them. Mira never did. Even when her sister had been killed in front of her. She may have been broken beyond reconsion, but a tiny part of her had always endured.

He hadn't realised Mira bring her face towards his until her lips were pressed against his. He nearly leapt onto the roof in fright. It wasn't the first time he had been kissed. Mira had kissed him before when they were younger but it had been more to tease him or to get his face to go as red as a clown's nose.

It had always been forceful and teasing with her tongue. Even back then she knew how to make a guy want her. But that had been for kicks, more like a one night stand than an actually relationship.

This was far less forceful and much gentler. She didn't force her tongue into the mix. It was little more than them touching lips but the innocence of the kiss had a far greater effect than anything she had ever done before. It felt far more intimate and trusting. As if she was scared of getting too close in case he would disappear and leave her again.

Malacant pressed slightly against her letting her know that he was never going to leave her again. Mira opened her eyes as they slowly moved away. The look in her eyes told him that she had understood everything. She smiled sweetly.

Then...

** BOOM!**

A large fist slammed into Malacant and sent him flying into a far wall. Mira yelped slightly. Elfman growled at the newly made hole in the wall.

"Keep you hands off my sister!" He bellowed. Levy ran over to the hole in the wall and looked down at Malacant. He was lying in a heep on the ground.

"Goodness." Mira chirped cheerfully. Everyone in the guild fell over comedically.

"Jeez you'd think she'd be worried about her boyfriend." Macao murmured.

"HE IS NOT HER BOYFRIEND! ONLY A REAL MAN CAN DATE MY SISTER!" Elfman yelled scaring the crap out of Macao. Levy bent over Malacant.

"You okay?" She asked. Malacant's eyes were spinning.

"I can see the little dipper." His said dreamily. "Polaris,"

He murmured pointing lazily past Levy. Levy frowned.

"He's seeing whole constellations. Elfman must have hit him really hard." She anounced worriedly.

"Did somebody say hit hard?" Natsu yelled bursting out of the infirmary and striking the first thing he saw which happened to be Max. Max was sent flying into a wall.

Grey, not one to be outdone slammed his fist into Natsu. The guild soon, as it often did became a whirlwind of fists, kicks and the occasional magic attack. Mira and Levy helped Malacant to his feet as the constellations began to fade. Elfman landed in front of them.

"Prove you're a real man Malacant!" He bellowed getting into a fighting stance. Mira became a little worried. Malacant smirked then frowned. Mira looked at him and realised he had no magic power. He hadn't gotten any for three days. But there was no bloodlust. That must mean he can't enter that state again. Mira and Malacant were both over joyed for a second then Malacant's eyes widened comedically.

"Dammit..." **SLAM!** Elfman sent him flying again. Malacant got to his feet and said.

"Elfman could you give me a sec…" **SLAM!** When Malacant picked himself up he growled.

"Nevermind we're back in business." Then he charged at Elfman fists ready. Mira watched the two of them with a bright smile on her face. Then she felt a slight tug on her dress.

"Miss Mirajane." Mira looked down at Boaros. He had intertwined his hands in front of him and his long sleeves covered them both.

"Is this normal?"

Mira chuckled softly.

"Don't worry. They all love a good fight. This is nothing new." Boaros stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"If I wish to join this guild should I participate?" Mira shook her head.

"Where do you want your mark and what colour?" Boaros raised his left hand and pointed to the outside of his wrist.

"White please." Mira pressed her hand against his wrist and a bright Fairy Tail mark appeared.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." She cheered happily.

Boaros observed his mark and smiled. Mira found it kind of funny that his trianglar shaped teeth only shone through his hood when he smiled.

"Now that I am a member should I participate?" He asked. Mira smiled kindly down at him.

"Only if you want to." Boaros seemed to ponder this then using his extreme speed began dashing around the room knocking out guys left and right. Malacant must have gotten some blood during the fight because he reached out and stopped Boaros by stopping his legs from moving. Boaros' legs stopped but his upper body kept going.

This caused him to flip head over heels and roll into a table. Malacant laughed as Elfman slammed another fist into his chin.

* * *

Several hours later…

It was late into the night before the guild calmed down and everyone went home. Boaros and Malacant were both offered a bed by Mira, however Malacant wanted to visit Lisanna's grave before he went to sleep.

Mira gave him a vague idea where in the cemetery her grave was and he found it without much hassle. He read the stone slowly before sitting down cross-legged in front of it.

"Hey little Lisanna, how are ya?" He murmured softly. She didn't respond and he didn't expect her to. She was dead. Even though she couldn't respond Malacant could see her in his mind smiling down at him as he sat there alone. He asked her a few basic questions and talked about what had happened to him over the past five years. Eventually he stopped and just stared at her grave before muttering.

"You know, when Happy was born, I thought that in a few years you and Natsu would have thousands of little baby flying cats." Chuckling at his own naiveté he continued.

"I believed you'd all live in that little cottege you guys built and you'd be a big happy family." His eyes were beginning to sting with the effort he was putting into holding back tears.

"I thought I'd see you every day at the guild hall holding one of them in your arms feeding them a bottle of milk while the others nagged at you for you to feed them next. You would be patient and attentive with each one of them feeding them all individually. And… and…" The tears finally broke free.

"I... I thought… you'd still be here… That you'd always be there… God Lisanna I'm so sorry… I'm so damn sorry that I wasn't there…" He was angry now and his tears where flowing freely as he raised his voice slightly.

"I wasn't there for you… for Elfman… or Natsu… I wasn't there for Mira… I wasn't there for any of you… Please Lisanna fogive..." His voice failed him before he could finish. He cried for a long time after that before his eyes grey heavy and he fell back with exhaustion. However he never hit the ground. By now he was too tired and his eyes stung too much for him to keep his eyes open but he did hear Mira's sweet soft voice.

"We all forgive you."

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay finally Malacant is back in Fairy Tail. From now on the rest of "Fairy Tail" wille be happening in the background. He will play a major role in some of the arcs others he will only have a small role, and some he will be excluded completely. Boaros will also have varing levels of importance throughout the story. If you guys want anything in particular. Like Mira and Malacant going to the beach or Erza and Malacant playing chess or Natsu and Malacant going fishing. If you want me to do stuff like that then I will write it inbetween arcs.**

**Anyway Thank you for everything. People that read and enjoy my stories are few and far between. The few of you that do, make writting and increadible experience. Thank you all.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Malacant rose late again the following morning. He didn't expect to still be tired maybe the battle took more out of him than he thought.

However a bigger surprise was waking up with Mira's face inches from his own. This, understandably caused him to leap back in shock and ended up toppling off the bed and onto the floor with a small yelp.

As he fell he grabbed onto the only thing he could which indecently was the quilt. Both him and the quilt landed on the floor in a heap. Malacant groaned as he went red from embarrassment.

Slowly he picked himself up and saw that he had taken the entire quilt off the bed. Then his nose started trickling blood as his gaze fell on the still sleeping Mira. She was only wearing pink panties and a white shirt.

She unconsciously curled up into a ball her body obviously trying to adapt to the sudden change in temperature. Malacant scrambled to throw the cover over her again. Once he did he stood up for a second until the redness drained out of his face.

He ended up standing there a half an hour because when you realise you just slept with a girl like Mira your mind needs to reboot a little.

Finally having gotten the red colour out of his face he looked down and realised that he was only wearing his underwear and his top as well. Insert another thirty minutes of Malacant trying to get his face to stop resembling a tomato and his nose to stop acting like a fountain.

Miraculously Mira had stayed asleep the whole time. Malacant pulled on his clothes which were folded neatly on a dressing table. Then he gulped and began moving slowly towards the door of the room.

Unfortunately before he could get there the door opened.

"Hey sis, wake up…" Elfman and Malacant froze as their eyes met. Malacant slowly raised his hands.

"Elfman it's not what you think…" Fire surrounded Elfman and his eyes turned bright red with anger.

"Things can't get much worse." Malacant thought.

"Oh… Morning. Malacant you kick in your sleep." Mira murmured sitting up and stretching out her back revealing her lack of clothes. Malacant sighed.

"I'm dead no matter what I say right?" Elfman cracked his knuckles.

"Damned straight."

* * *

A few minutes later Malacant sat at the kitchen table with an ice pack held against his head. Elfman was sitting across from him with his arms folded. He was glaring daggers through Malacant.

Boaros was sitting at the table moving a fork between his fingers in an attempt to pass the time. Mira was making the four of them pancakes.

"A real man wouldn't sneak into a girl's room." Elfman murmured. Malacant rubbed his palm over his face and said.

"For the tenth time," He started counting on his fingers as he made each point.

"She brought me there, nothing happened and I was absolutely mortified when I woke up." Mira chuckled slightly.

"Elfman, please don't give Malacant such a hard time. It was my fault and nothing happened." Boaros was silent the whole time. Then he whispered to Malacant.

"Is it traditional for someone to fight the siblings of their mate?" Malacant looked at Boaros.

"Kind of, normally it's the father." Malacant remarked dryly. Elfman was determined to have the last word.

"A real man wouldn't need to fight their girlfriend's family." Malacant was annoyed now.

"A real man wouldn't get their nickers in a twist just because their sister is dating someone!" He snapped back. Elfman was about to let a roar back when Mira spoke.

"Will you to please stop fighting?" Though her voice was natural both Elfman and Malacant shut up when they saw the blue depression lines over her head. **(You know the anime lines that show when someone is upset.) **Both of them were silent when Mira announced that the pancakes were ready.

They all got up and collected their pancake and sat down again. Mira had topped hers with cream and strawberries. Elfman covered his with banana. Malacant dribbled a bit of cream on his and was about to start when Mira snapped her fingers together.

"Oh… I almost forgot. I got these." She got up and rushed over to a cupboard and pulled out a plastic tub filled to the brim with…

"Blackberries." Malacant almost cheered. She smiled at his excitement and placed the tub in front of him. He viciously tore open the tub and immediately downed a berry. His eyes turned to hearts as he began rubbing his cheek off the tub affectionately.

"Oh, my god I had forgotten how much I love these. Thank you." He leaned across the table and planted a kiss on Mira's cheek. Mira blushed slightly but smiled brightly. Malacant sat back down and poured the entire tub over his pancakes and dug in. Boaros was poking his pancake and watching what the others were doing.

"Is there something wrong with it Boaros?" Mira asked politely. Boaros looked at her than down at his pancake. "I'm sorry I just have never seen this food before." Elfman looked up from his meal and asked.

"Really?" Boaros who was sitting on a small stack of books so he was level with the table, nodded. Malacant was watching his friend curiously.

"My people ate very simple foods. Bread berries milk, cheese if we were lucky." Boaros explained. "No meat?" Malacant asked. Boaros nodded.

"I never knew why, my people were wiped out before I could fully learn. But I do remember something about a god that gave birth to other gods. One of these gods created the Deandubh. My people. Meat, I think, was a meal only the gods could consume." The three wizards listened intently to the monk's story. Mira then asked.

"Are your people human?" Boaros shook his head. "According to our teachings, we are a race that was created before humans." Malacant picked a blackberry off his pancakes and pointed at Boaros' pancake before popping the fruit into his mouth. Boaros got the message and began eating.

"Like it?" Malacant asked. Boaros nodded quickly and stuffed more pancake into his mouth. "Your blood always felt different." Malacant remarked absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" Elfman asked. Malacant shrugged. "You know I can tell a person's preferred magic and recognise people by the sensing their blood." Elfman nodded.

"Well, I don't know properly how to explain this but his magic and blood feel different from any I have encountered before." Mira ran her finger over her plate to collect the remnants of her pancake a licked her finger. Then she glanced at the clock stood up and moved towards the sink with her plate.

"Mira we can handle that." Malacant offered getting to his feet. Mira smiled and shrugged. "It's no trouble." Despite her insistence the three men helped her clean up and within an hour they were all at the guild.

An hour or so after they got there Malacant and Lucy got into a conversation about their magic. Lucy explained how she was a Celestial wizard, and Malacant showed that he was a blood lightning and transformation wizard. Mira also let slip that Malacant and her had slept together.

This was followed with Malacant getting smacked on the head by Erza for being a "pervert" though she apologised wholeheartedly when he explain what had actually happened. She even offered him a free hit which he gently declined. All in all a pretty normal morning until...

"Malacant, may I speak with you in my office." Makarov asked. Malacant moved up from his seat and followed the master. When they got to the office Malacant was interrogated about what happened. Malacant explained how the demon had been altering his thoughts and controlling him when he went into bloodlust and how he believed that he had absorbed the creature's power but not his conscious. Makarov thought about this for a second.

"What happened to the creatures conscious?" Malacant frowned. "I don't know." Makarov grumbled.

"That could be problematic but it appears that your powers are fully under your control with some added raw power to boot. It also seems, judging by what I'm sensing, that by removing the beast you have gained the ability to regenerate magic." Malacant was shocked by this. No other blood wizard in history could regenerate magic on their own. This caused a disturbing idea to form in his head.

"Did that beast move from host to host?" He thought out loud. Makarov nodded seriously.

"It seems likely but now that you can regenerate magic I imagine you will be far stronger than you were previously and I won't have to keep asking the butcher for pigs blood anymore. Now the other reason I called you here."

He drew a request from his cloak and presented it to Malacant. "Bandits?" Malacant read. "Why do you need me?" Malacant asked. It seemed very odd for Makarov to order an S-class wizard for a simple job like this. Makarov nodded.

"I didn't chose you because of your rank. Look at the location." Malacant read the town and scowled.

"When did it get here?" "two days ago." Makarov answered.

"Levy spotted it and gave it to me hoping that you would come back in time to take it." Malacant read the request again.

"It shouldn't be too hard it's just I only got back." Makarov nodded sadly.

"I know and I know you want to spend more time with everyone, but I think that you need to do this." Malacant grumbled slightly, but didn't argue. He never could say no to people.

"Alright fine." Then he left. As soon as he was out in the guild he ran into an orange haired man with an odd heartbeat. Malacant couldn't put his finger on what it was but something just felt strange about him. Shrugging he passed it up as nothing. He walked up to Mira and held up the request.

"Master wants me to go on this." Mira looked at it for a second. When she spoke her voice was soft and sad.

"But you've only been here a day." Malacant nodded.

"I know. I don't like it either. But Master says I have to." Taking her hand he said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Mira looked at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Why? Can't you stay a little longer before you go on another mission?" Malacant sighed and closed his eyes to try and avoid her pleading gaze.

"I have to do this please, I'll be three weeks tops. This job is in my home town I'm too curious to leave this be."

"Using my extreme speed I can get us home in half the time." Boaros piped up. He was standing on the counter with his arms folded. Mira looked between them then said.

"Alright, I understand, but…" She reached under the table and pulled out a communication lacrima. Then she handed it to Malacant.

"Please call me." Malacant smiled reassuringly.

"Every night, I promise." Mira smiled and kissed him over the counter. Five minutes later Boaros and Malacant were sitting on a train on their way west.

Authors notes

so when we next get back we're going straight into the Phantom Lord arc. See you then.

Until next time

Ninja-Cat Sif


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

One week later:

Mira burst into the guild's basement rushed over to her communication lacrima. Master had been dropped to the healing wizard in the woods.

Her name was Porlyusica if Mira's memory served. Hopefully he'd be alright. However Mira was more concerned about the guild and its members. If master was injured that meant she and Erza were the only S-class wizards left. Mira cursed herself. She was no help as she was and Erza couldn't fight off the element four, Gajeel and Jose all by herself.

She may have Natsu and Gray but that wouldn't cut it. They needed their strongest three back. She would be highly surprised if Mystogen came. The man had never contacted the guild openly before and they had no way of contacting him. Laxus and the thunder legion were also on a job and Mira doubted Laxus would be willing to help. That left Malacant who still hadn't returned with Boaros. He also wasn't answering the last two nights. Rushing over to the communication lacrima she dialed in his number and waited.

"Please pick up please." She prayed to any god that might answer. The lacrima beeped negatively and Mira cursed under her breath.

"No luck I take it." Cana said standing beside her. Mira shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll try and get Laxus to help. Will you please use your cards to find Mystogen?"

"I'm on it, Mira." Cana confirmed. Mira pressed the lacrima again. As she waited she prayed that Phantom lord wouldn't attack again until they had at least one of their strongest back. Her prayers went unanswered.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

Cana couldn't see how this could get any worse. They were fighting an infinite army. Erza was unconscious, Mira was captured in the giant, and the robot was drawing a magic circle that would destroy them.

She threw a magic card at another phantom but didn't turn in time to see another attack her from behind. She turned and raised her hands to protect herself from the impending strike.

However she was swept off her feet as the phantom struck. Cana opened her eyes and found herself staring at Malacant's mismatched eyes. He looked much the same as he looked two weeks ago. However he now sported a large black scythe that caused Cana to stare for a second.

"Nice save." Cana joked. Malacant smirked as he put her down.

"I try. What happened?" Cana gave him a quick run down of the situation. Malacant's eyes fared each time she mentioned someone getting hurt. When she was finished Malacant had activated his six demon claws, grabbed the handled of his scythe and unlatched it from the holster on his back. Cana's eyes grew as she looked at the massive curved blade. Malacant chuckled slightly at her reaction.

"It's a long story..."

"ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS." Jose's voice announced from the guild. All the guild turned to the giant building.

"ALL YOUR EFFORTS HAVE BEEN IN VAIN. WE HAVE CAPTURED LUCY HEARTFILIA." Malacant growled savagely.

"YOUR MASTER HAS FAILED YOU, TITANIA, MIRAJANE AND YOUR DRAGON SLAYER HAVE ALL FAILED. WHO WILL YOU TURN TO NOW?" Malacant slammed the bottom of the scythe into the ground and large amounts of blood began to come out the bottom.

It pulsed and surrounded him. He started sparking with red bolts of energy. Jose stopped, noticing the figure glowing trough the viewer of his machine. He frowned. He had never seen this kind of magic before.

"YOU THERE!" He called through the loudspeaker. "THE FAIRY WITH THE SCYTHE. WHAT IS THAT MAGIC?" Malacant smirked.

"This is blood magic." He yelled. The master of Phantom Lord's eyes doubled in size. "A blood wizard." He murmured. Gajeel looked at him.

"We need to fire soon." Jose said worried.

"What is the status on the Element four?" He demanded off one of the controllers.

"Three of them have been defeated. Aria is still undefeated." Jose's gaze returned to the viewer.

"Gajeel, guard the girl. I need to ensure the magic circle is complete." Gajeel nodded and smiled. Jose moved to back up Aria.

* * *

Malacant turned to Boaros.

"Throw me up there." Boaros nodded and grabbed Malacant's back.

"Good luck my friend." He murmered. Then he bellowed.

"**EXTREME STRENGTH.**" Then he hurled Malacant skyward towards the top of the Phantom guild.

* * *

When Jose reached Aria and found him defeated at Erza Scarlet's feet he felt a chill run down his spine. Panic clouded his mind.

"If Aria was gone then the magic circle would fail and that blood wizard would come after him." Then he remembered who he was. He was master of Phantom Lord the strongest guild in the land, he was a member of the ten wizard saints, he was the one who had brought the great Makarov Dreyer to his knees and left him on his death bed. He was not afraid of one insignificant boy. Even if he was a blood wizard. He smiled sadistically at the pair before him.

First he would destroy the Fairy queen and the dragon, then he would go after the blood wizard. Erza shifted into a fighting stance but Jose noticed her winch in pain. She still hadn't recovered fully. And the Salamander was no real threat to him.

"Well it looks like it is the end for you. I am impressed you managed to defeat my element four but now you are faced with a wizard saint." Erza reequipped into her black wing armour.

"Natsu go find Lucy." She commanded.

"Erza you can't you're all beat up…"

**SMASH!**

The roof collapsed in as a dark figure smashed through it. Dust was sent high into the air clouding the figure for a few seconds. When it settled Malacant stood

"You have two seconds to return Lucy and I'll make sure I leave one of your bones unbroken." Malacant snarled. Jose glared at him.

"You have some nerve speaking to me like that." Malacant glanced back at Erza and Natsu.

"Natsu find Lucy. Erza sit down before you kill yourself." Natsu glanced at Malacant then at Erza who nodded. He nodded back and raced past them. When he was gone Erza moved beside Malacant.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Malacant asked angrily. Erza glared at him that would have sent any other person running for the hills. Malacant would have run normally as well but he didn't. He never ran when he was protecting the people he loved. No matter how many glares Erza gave him, for her sake he would not back down.

"Sit. Down." He said slowly. Erza returned his hard look before a phantom exploded behind Malacant sending him flying. Malacant twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet. Jose was furious.

"Do you not take me seriously?! You had a fully conversation with your back to me and expected me to do nothing." Malacant smirked.

"True that was a little foolish. But you know what's funny?" Jose smirked as well.

"What?" Malacant's smirk grew.

"You're having a full conversation with me." Jose's smile faded in confusion.

"What…?"

**SLASH!**

Erza's sword shot across his chest sending him flying. Jose got to his feet and snarled.

"Well aren't you cle…"

"**HELL BEAM X6.**" Malacant bellowed. Six balls of energy formed in front of each of his claws and blasted forward. The beams fused together as they shot forward forming a massive beam. Jose transformed into a phantom to avoid the blast. Erza shot forward again but was blasted into a wall. Malacant slashed at Jose with his scythe. Red streaked across the air and shot at Jose. Jose shot his own blast to cancel out Malacant's blast.

"Blood daggers!" Malacant roared. Hundreds of tiny daggers formed from the blood that was constantly leaking out of his scythe. Then he launched them at Jose who oved to avoide them however Malacant closed one of his fists and the daggers exploded into blood. Jose closed his eyes to prevent the blood from getting in his eyes. Malacant shot forward claws beared and he struck Joses and started pounding on him.

"This is for Master!" He said slaming his fist into Jose's gut. Jose gasped and threw a punch of his own. Malacant ducked underneath it and slashed Jose's back with his scythe.

"That was for Lucy." Jose spun around and met Malacant's fist.

"That was for Erza. And this…" His claws pointed at a spot just in front of him and began to glow red. A ball of energy began to form in front him.

**"GREAT BLOOD EXPLOSION!"** A blinding red light filled the room. When it faded Malacant was standing over Jose's beated body.

"That was for Fairy Tail."

Malacant reattached his scythe to the holder on his back and he retracted his claws into his back. He oved away from Jose and picked up the unconscious Erza.

**BOOM!** An explosion went off behind him. Jose had managed to get to feet and had sent a blast at Malacant's back. However the blast was stopped by…

"Gramps!" Malacant cheered smiling. Makarov snarled at Jose.

"You have hurt my children I will never forgive that." Makarov's eyes began to glow and white aura began to swirle around him.

**"FAIRY TAIL SECRET ART: FAIRY LAW!"** The look of pure fear on Jose's face was priceless. Malacant shut his eyes as a blinding white light. He was suddenly overcome with a great warmth and comfort. Then the light faded and Malacant opened his eyes. Gramps glared at Jose for a second then turned and faced Malacant.

"Is she alright?" Malacant nodded.

"She's more tired than anything else." Gramps nodded.

"Good."

"Malacant! Erza! Gramps!" Gray Elfman and Mira yelled in surprise as they rushed into the room.

"Hello." Malacant said smiling. Mira rushed over to him and planted her lips on his.

"Why didn't you call?" Mira asked after they broke apart. Malacant smiled sheepishly.

"Bandit broke the lacrima."

"How did you get here before us gramps?" Gray asked. Gramps smiled.

"Boaros' extreme strength comes in mighty handy." Suddenly the whole building shook. All of them looked at each other.

"NATSU!" they yelled rushing to get out of the now collapsing building.

**Author's notes:**

**I know I played around with the arc a bit but I hope you don't mind. Anyway thanks for your support and review if you can.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It took several days for the magic council to finish their inquiry. Everyone got questioned but they eventually figured out that Fairy Tail was innocent. The night they finished their questioning Mira sat Malacant down and asked why he had taken so long. Malacant settled himself into a chair and began.

"We arrived in the town three days after they left from the guild. It was very small and run down. We stopped a woman and asked her. She was very cold demanding what outsiders were doing in there. We had to show our guild marks to her. After she saw them she began gushing us with praise and begging us to help. She pointed us to the blacksmith who had sent in the request who's shop was called "buns of steel". Mira chuckled slightly.

"He directed us to the bandits, one of them smashed my communicator we beat them and we waited a week so the blacksmith could make us a customised sword for Boaros and my scythe which has an enchantment that allows me to channel my magic to create more usable blood. Then we headed back."

Mira was not satisfied just yet. "Did you meet any of your family while you were there?" Malacant frowned.

"My dad died a few years ago. My sister left with my brother and step mother. Nobody knew where exactly they went." Mira sat down beside him and squeezed his hand before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Are you disappointed?" She asked. Malacant smiled.

"No I'm glad. They moved on. I would have been sad if I had found them still morning." Mira returned his smiled and Malacant said.

"So I didn't hear what happened to you while I was fighting Jose." Mira pursed her lips and said.

"I was snatched up by that robot and Elfman saved me. He beat one of the elements four and managed to master the full body takeover." Malacant patted her shoulder.

"He should be proud, I never mastered it. I can only really use my claws. Only masters of take over magic can do the fully body take over." Mira nodded.

"I know, he was brilliant." The two talked for a little while. Eventually Mira leaned against him. Slowly she slid out of her shoes, flexed her toes and brought her feet up towards her. Then she curled up and laid her head on Malacant's chest. Malacant was unsure of how to proceed, he had few social graces and they were very rusty.

Eventually he relaxed a little and feeling brave he slowly reached up and started stroking her hair. Mira didn't mind what he did as long as he didn't move her. His heart beat calmed her and made her feel safe. The two were almost asleep when the door opened and Elfman walked in.

Malacant tensed and pulled his hand away from Mira's hair expecting trouble. Elfman looked at him and Mira for a while. Seconds ticked by as the three were drowned in the silence, waiting for a penny to drop and break the silence. Mira had opened her eyes and was staring at Elfman with kind eyes.

Malacant didn't look at Elfman, he couldn't. He didn't know what he felt; all he knew was that whatever was between them had to stop. Eventually Elfman murmured in a soft voice.

"Do you want a blanket?" Malacant blinked. He wanted to respond but his lips wouldn't move. Mira answered for him.

"It's alright Elfman, I'm going up to bed now." She sat up, pecked Malacant on the cheek, hugged Elfman and whispered goodnight before gathering her shoes and going to bed. Malacant hadn't moved. He bit his lip nervously then licked his lips and said.

"Mira told me you mastered full body take over." Elfman grunted in response. Malacant glanced at him for a second then said in a low voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry Elfman." Elfman didn't move or respond. Malacant didn't know what to do so he just said what he was thinking.

"I… I don't… really claim to be an expert on losing family. Fairy Tail is all I really ever had." Elfman remained motionless as Malacant paused. Malacant was very weary of pushing the wrong button so he chose his words carefully.

"I can't imagine what it must be like losing a sis…" Elfman interrupted.

"I don't what your sympathy, I have enough sympathy from everyone." Malacant looked down.

"I wanted to say also that, I have been selfish. I don't know what it would be like to lose a brother or sister but I do know that if it happened to me I would probably cling to the rest of my family for support." Malacant sighed.

"I was so excited about seeing Mira again that I forgot that she was your sister. That she was the only sister you had left." Malacant looked at his feet in shame.

"I am sorry, for how I acted. I should have understood. You don't want to lose her." Biting his lip he finally looked at Elfman. Elfman's face was one of pure shock. He seemed stunned into silence. Breathing deeply Malacant spoke again.

"But I also want you to know that, I love Mira too and I don't want to have to fight over her affection, but I will if I must." Malacant stared at Elfman waiting for a response. Elfman's eyes welled and he said.

"You're a real man. A real man who loves my sister." Then he rushed forward and grabbed Malacant in a bear hug this time he was sobbing loudly and he yelled as loud as he could.

"A man like you can date my sister!" Malacant smiled softly and hugged the big man back. "Thanks Elfman."

* * *

Mira had been listening on the other side of the door as her brother and her boyfriend made up. She was head over heels about them finally settling their little fude and she was glad they wouldn't be at each other's throats anymore. But one small little detal of their conversation had her excited.

Malacant had just confessed indirectly that he loved her. The feeling was like a clamp on Mira's heart and it squeezed tighter and tighter with each breath. She had always been a bit of a romantic.

Thought when she was younger she had hid that side of her very well. Now her own love story was playing out and it was so exhilarating. She was suddenly flooded with possibilities of romantic settings and situations where she confesses her love. Steam was pouring out of her ears as she stumbled into bed and fell onto her pillow. She felt drunk and started murmuring softly into her pillow,

"I love you too... I love you too..." The sound was barely auditable but getting it out of her system helped to relax her and loosen the clamp on her heart. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She hushed up quickly, looked up from her pillow and propped her head up with her hands. Elfman was looking at her with a worried expression.

"You okay sis?" Mira smiled dreamily and murmured.

"Never been better." Elfman raised an eyebrow worried and said. "Okay." Sceptically, then said.

"Malacant just wanted e to tell you that he was going to talk to Master for a minute. He said he'd be back in a few inures." Mira nodded and said.

"Thanks Elfman." Elfman backed up slowly and said. "You sure you are okay?" Mira had stars in her eyes and was drooling slightly.

"Fine…. fine, lovely…, I'm great." Then she let her head drop onto the pillow and more steam poured out of her ears. That was enough for Elfman and he bolted out of the room. Mira didn't really notice. Her mind was on hearts flowers chocolate rainbows sunsets and Malacant.

* * *

Malacant found master sitting on a rooftop clearly deep in thought. Malacant pulled himself up using his claws and sat down next to Master. Makarov opened an eye.

"What's bothering you?" He said gruffly. Malacant shrugged.

"Nothing just wanted to ask a few things." Makarov opened his other eye and nodded for him to continue.

"Well first is how do you deal with it?" Malacant asked.

"Deal with what?" Makarov asked.

"Deal with the council, with us with the guild. I know we are a rowdy bunch and we cause a lot of problems. And we cause you to write a lot of apology letters." Makarov shivered.

"So how do you deal with all of this?" Makarov rubbed his chin and chuckled.

"You might learn this when you have children of your own but no matter how rowdy and uncontrollable they are, you still love them all and you will do anything for them. You brats cause me a lot of trouble but no matter what I will always have faith in all of you."

"Okay do you have faith that I can learn Fairy Law?" Malacant said cheekly. Makarov laughed loudly.

"Course I do, I might teach you if you get this guild hall up and running again." Malacant laughed.

"We'll get it done don't worry." Makarov sniggered.

"I know, anyway anything else you want to ask?" Malacant nodded.

"One last thing. What are you thinking about?" Makarov sighed and said.

"It's nothing that concerns you my boy." Malacant shrugged. "We all see you as our gramps so we worry about you too." Makarov pulled lightly at Malacant's ear as if he was a small child.

"I know, but don't I'll deal with it, you kids just be young. Leave the worrying for when you're my age." Malacant stood up and shrugged.

"Whatever you say gramps, just don't drive yourself to an early grave on us. None of us are ready to manage this family without you." Makarov smiled at Malacant as he left. Malacant started walking back to Mira and Elfman's house when he was startled by a familiar heartbeat. Quickly he moved a street over and found Lucy walking away from the guild and out of town.

"Lucy!" Lucy visibly tensed when Malacant called out. She turned slowly and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Hi Malacant." Malacant looked at her and said.

"Whatever you have to do just remember. We all love you and none of us blame you." Malacant turned and walked away. Lucy stood staring at his retreating figure and smiled.

"I love my guild," Lucy thought and she turned to leave.


	12. New hobby for Boaros

Chapter 12:

Malacant finally rose early the following morning. He had to get out of bed very carefully so he didn't wake Mira.

Elfman had allowed them to share a bed as long as there was no funny business. Malacant didn't mind either way but Mira liked it.

The trouble was Mira had intertwined herself around Malacant making some shameful urges surface. Mira thankfully hadn't noticed. She seemed in a world of her own last night. Malacant knew she could get a little loopy when she was very excited about something, he had seen it first-hand. However this was on a whole other league. She actually seemed delusional.

Malacant carefully pried her hands off him and carefully pulled his leg away from hers. Then he got dress and went downstairs. He found a small lamp on downstairs and a small figure looking at a big book in an armchair.

"I thought I was an early riser." Malacant said as he sat down next to Boaros. Boaros looked up from his book but said nothing.

"When did you get up?" Malacant asked. "Half an hour ago I believe."

"What are you reading?" Boaros turned over the book and said. "I am not reading I am seeing." Malacant was confused until Boaros showed him the front of the book. It was an old photo album.

"I hope I will not seem rude." Boaros said slightly embarrassed. Malacant waved it off.

"I don't think they will mind." Boaros nodded but placed the book down just in case. There was a long pause.

"I never had a family." Boaros' sudden statement caught Malacant off guard and he quickly nodded for Boaros to continue. It took Boaros a second to realise what Malacant was doing. When he did his cheeks turned a dark red and he started speaking.

"My people reproduced asexually. So physically we were all the same. Male, pitch black skin, same size and eyes. The only thing that separated us were our experiences. So we were all brothers. We didn't have anything like the bonds Miss Mira and Mr Elfman have."

"How can you be male if your species can't reproduce sexually?" Malacant asked. Boaros shook his head.

"You misunderstand. We physically have the parts required we just have no females." Malacant then asked.

"So are you attracted to humans?" Boaros shrugged.

"If I am I don't know. I have not met a human that has caused me to wish to reproduce." Malacant laughed.

"I'm not sure whether to be relieved that you won't try and steal Mira or insulted that you don't find my girlfriend attractive." Boaros smiled his big tooth grin. He didn't fully understand human customs but he knew they were protective of their mates and he had no intention of ever taking his best friend's mate. However he was curious about something.

"What makes a woman attractive?" He asked innocently. Malacant's eyes bulged and he gawped in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly. Boaros was confused. It had been a simple enough question he thought.

"I mean what is attractive about, Mira for example." Malacant rubbed the back of his neck and looked nervously at the clock.

"I have to go soon I promised I'd help plan out the new building." Boaros watched curiously as Malacant rushed out and a few seconds later he heard the door slam. Boaros sat in shock for a few seconds then Mira walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Boaros." She said stretching. Boaros looked at her and asked.

"Mira would you mind explaining something to me?

* * *

A few hours later.

Malacant had arrived at the building site just as Erza arrived but refused to speak about what had made him rush out so early in the morning. He hoped his friend would just drop the subject. Around ten o'clock Boaros arrived with Mira and Elfman.

Malacant was talking with Erza and Natsu at the time. Boaros had a small notepad and was stripping notes into it. The three watched him questionally. He was looking Erza up and down and writing.

"Ahh… Boaros. What are you doing?" Asked Erza self-consciously crossing her arms.. Boaros looked up from his notepad.

"I have been noting your perfections and imperfections in order to establish whether you are attractive." Malacant face palmed. Natsu was interested and Erza seemed mortified.

"So what have you taken down?" Natsu asked bending down to his level. Boaros read his notes.

"Mira…" Malacant grew red as he continued.

"Long hair, large breasts, firm butt, long legs, average length arms, small ponytail, flawless skin meaning…" He tapped his notebook with his pen.

"Mira has a 10 in beauty, 10 in sexiness and 8 in cuteness being her top three stats." "He's going to make enemies fast." Malacant thought as Boaros continued.

"Erza…" Erza tried to pretend she wasn't interested but Malacant could tell she was.

"Long hair, large breast and butt, average legs, long arms, straight hair, nice skin, strict attitude and scary meaning..."

"9 in beauty and 10 in sexiness and…" Malacant prayed that it was a good score. Whatever it was give her a good score. Erza seemed pleased so far. The Boaros finished.

"…10 in the "Pity the man she marries" stat." Malacant flinched. "Careful what you wish for." He thought. Erza's smile froze and was replaced with one of the most evil expressions Malacant had ever seen.

Maybe that stat was more accurate that he thought.

**BANG!** Boaros was sent flying high into the sky. Malacant and Natsu laughed until Erza gave them the same evil look.

**"GET BACK TO WORK YOU MAGGOTS!" **

**"YES MADAME!"**

* * *

Several hours later…

"You made a monster." Malacant said to Mira as she was drawing up plans. Mira smiled cutely at him and put a hand on her cheek."Maybe I did, but it's kind of cute."

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT PIMPLE?"** Lucy screamed and Boaros was sent flying again. Malacant watched where Boaros had disappeared to.

"It'll get him killed." Mira kept the expression but her cheeks flushed a little. Malacant was embarrassed as well because when she had that expression on her face he was just in awe of her beauty.

"Finished." Mira said showing him the "plans" Malacant nearly laughed but didn't want to hurt her feeling so he kept it in.

"Well nobody's perfect." He thought then he kissed her. "But she's perfect for me."


	13. Miss Fairy Tail

Chapter 13:

**Author's notes:**

**I am skipping the tower of heaven because Malacant being there would make him a third wheel on an already too crowded arc.**

Malacant pulled up a beam and handed it to Boaros who started hammering it into place. Malacant was hanging from the ceiling using two of his claws to stay in the ceiling.

Two others were catching the beams that Elfman threw up and two were balancing Boaros and moving him wherever he need to be. They were nearly finished with the new building, Boaros just needed to finish this beam.

**Smack! Smack! Smack!** Boaros hammered it into place. Then he dropped down from Malacant's claws onto the bar floor. Malacant smirked and used his claws to spin himself upright.

Then he unclipped himself from the roof and allowed himself to drop onto the floor beside Boaros and Elfman. Malacant may have liked the old guildhall but this was in a whole other league. The rest of the guild was eager to enjoy the new facilities but Malacant was more eager to sleep.

With Erza gone he had taken over management of the reconstruction of the guild and with members going on jobs every other day Malacant had no way of knowing who would be able to do what job. So eventually he had just got a group of five together that would work solely on restoring the guild.

Mira, Elfman, Boaros, a little mage called Laki that Malacant hadn't met before but proved that her wood magic was useful, and Reedus. Elfman slapped Malacant on the back, hard.

"**MAN!**" He bellowed. Boaros jumped up and punched the air and yelled. "**MAN!**"

"Don't you start!" Malacant yelled slapping Boaros on the back of his head. Laki smiled Reetus clapped and Mira cheered. An hour later everything was set up for the grand opening of the building. Gramps cut the ribbon and the members rushed into the hall.

Mira was working almost inhumanly, serving drinks and cooking and serving food. She was rushing around the guild at hundred miles an hour. Malacant felt bad for her having to do all the work so he went back into the kitchen and washed all the dirty plates she brought in. A sudden crash rocked the new guild hall. Malacant rushed out and slammed his fist down on top of Natsu.

** "WE SPENT WEEKS PUTTING THIS PLACE BACK TOGETHER WHILE YOU WERE ON VACATION SO DON'T WRECK IT NOW!"** While Natsu was rolling around on the floor in pain Malacant pointed accusingly at Grey. "That goes for you too ice boy."

Afterwards they were given a tour and reintroduced to the new guildmemebers Juvia and Gajeel. Malacant wasn't particularly happy about Gajeel joining but hadn't complained. He had been given a second chance so Gajeel deserved one too.

However he was planning on keeping an eye on him. Malacant also noticed that Erza looked distant. He was curious and would probably ask Grey or Lucy about what exactly had happened regarding Siegrain and the tower of heaven.

After everyone had settled down, Mira preformed a beautiful song on the new stage.

The day ended peacefully and Malacant began walking home. Funny enough he sensed Levy Jet and Droy walking together and they seemed to be with Gajeel.

Panicking Malacant rushed to them but what he found was shocking. Jet and Droy were lying defeated and Gajeel was blocking lightning directed at Levy. Another bolt shot at them. Malacant shot out his hand and drew the Bolt to him and absorbed it himself. Gajeel and Levy looked surprised at him.

"Defending and accepting the weak are what gives Fairy Tail such a bad reputation, Malacant."

Malacant growled. "Arrogance and belittling others are what makes a guild weak, Laxus."

Laxus sneered at him. "When I'm guild master only the strong will be let in. Weak wizards like you three won't be let in." Malacant scowled.

"If you really want to start something you better be ready for the consequences."

"Don't worry, we'll fight soon enough." The two stood glaring at each other for a few seconds. Malacant thought back to years ago. To a day he had never told anyone about.

* * *

Flashback:

Eight year old Malacant was hit again and he stumbled back into a house wall. The three older boys laughed at him.

"Freaky eyes!" The middle one jeered hitting him again. Malacant stumbled back but said nothing. He deserved it, he was a monster.

"Please I know I deserve this but you can't. I hurt you. Don't make me get angry. Please!" Another punch.

**"Hey!"** A strong voice caused them to stop. Malacant looked up at the owner of the voice through his blood-soaked eyeballs.

He couldn't make out much, it stung to keep his eyes open but he did hear what sounded like a clap of thunder. Getting scared her shut his eyes and crouched down. After the clap of thunder Malacant heard steps running away from him then he heard someone walk up to him and clasp his shoulder.

"You alright kid?" Malacant didn't respond. He only hissed in pain. The blood in his eyes was starting to sting. He was about to rub his eyes but he felt a large hand hold his head still and a thump gently rub his eyes clean.

Malacant opened his eyes and found himself staring at a boy three years older than himself with spiky yellow hair and a scar shaped like a lightning bold across his right eye.

"That better?" The boy asked smiling. Malacant managed a nervous nod.

"What's your name kid?" The boy asked.

"My name is Malacant." Malacant murmured after a little pause. "My names Laxus. Where are your parents?" Laxus asked. Malacant looked away. "I don't have parents."

Laxus didn't push the topic and quickly moved on. "So if you don't have any then you can come with me. I'll help you become part of a wizard guild called Fairy Tail."

Malacant placed his thump between his teeth and bit it nervously. "But I don't like my magic, It hurts people." Laxus didn't bother asking what that meant he just said.

"I'll teach you some of my magic in that case. You'll be a master by the time we reach the guild. But hey don't tell anyone in the guild I helped you. I like to keep up my image as a cool badass." He gestured for Malacant to follow him as he turned to leave. "By the way, the red and green eyes make you look really cool."

* * *

Present:

To this day, Malacant had never forgotten that it was Laxus who had brought him to the guild. Laxus had always told him to say that Gramps found him so Laxus wouldn't look soft.

Malacant kept his promise and never told anyone not ever Mira who had brought him to the guild. Laxus was the reason he could use lightning magic. But after what happened to his father, Laxus wouldn't even look at Malacant. He wouldn't look at anyone save his thunder legion.

"See you soon." Laxus said turning to leave. Malacant watched him go then glanced at Levy and Gajeel.

Gajeel trudged off without a word. Levy watched him leave then she looked up at Malacant.

Malacant returned her worried look. After a second of silence he moved to help Jet and Droy. He was still deep in thought when he climbed into bed next to Mira. She was already asleep. He was worried about Laxus and what he might do next. He barely got any sleep that night.

* * *

A few days later…

The harvest had always been a great event but it had always passed by Malacant without much thought. He had never really been one for parades and large crowds.

He hated being on stage so he never participated in the parade. He had only gone a couple of time when Mira or Erza had dragged him out.

Malacant didn't want to be sitting in the middle of the guild hall waiting for the miss fairy tail contest. He had gone primarily to support Mira and cheer her on.

Boaros had tagged along hoping to get more research for his little notebook. The little "weapon" as Lucy called it, had almost been burnt, flushed down a toilet, buried and shot high into the sky.

Eventually Levy had given him a fire, water and tare proof cover and paper in exchange for an extra three points in each category save for the "pity the man she marries" category.

Boaros was rigorously taking down notes as each girl came out. Malacant became increasingly uncomfortable with each girl that came out. He didn't like all the men in the guild staring and fantasizing about his girlfriend. Then the moment of truth came.

The previous night…

Malacant sat in bed reading while Mira walked in and changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom. Malacant had bought he some because he just couldn't sleep with her lying half-naked beside her.

He also still felt uncomfortable seeing her in anything revealing so to compensate she always got dressed in the bathroom. When she came out she hopped into bed and curled up beside him. Malacant put the book down and turned off the lamp leaving them in semi darkness.

"I really appreciate you coming to the festival tomorrow Malacant and the competition." Malacant shrugged and shifted under the quilt.

"It's my job to support you as your boyfriend. This isn't a big deal." Mira sighed contently.

"I know you didn't coplain but I also know you well enough to know shows like this make you uncomfortable. I've got a surprise for you tomorrow at the competition." Malacant looked at her but couldn't make out her expression in the dark.

"Surprise?" Malacant could almost see the playful smile cross her face when she said. "You'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

Present…

"Next up is the beautiful Mirajane Stauss." Malacant sucked in a breath and shifted uncomfortably. Ira walked out and waved at him and blew him a kiss. Malacant managed a shy smile. He braced himself then…

"First I'll show my Happy Face."

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

Malacant, unlike the other guys didn't moan in disappointment. He just watched her with a slightly confused look.

"And here's my Gajeel face."

"GAHHHHHHH!"

Again Malacant said nothing as a silence fell over the guild.

"Chuckle…"

"Chuckle…"

Everyone turned and looked at Malacant. He had gone red trying to hold in his laughing, but he failed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He started clapping and cheering. It was absolutely brilliant. The faces on the men of the guild was absolutely priceless.

Malacant kept laughing until he saw the murderous looks on the other mens face. He quickly shut up and looked at the ground. However a giddy smile was still plastered on his face. Everything was normal until Lucy was interrupted by Ever.

"You might as well just crown me right now." She said smiling. Boaros looked between her and his notes before saying.

"Statistically Erza was the best, as far as I calculated." Ever glared at him and said.

"Well your calculations are off!" She screamed indignantly. Then without blinking she turned and froze Lucy using her powers. The guild leapt up ready to fight.

"I wouldn't do that!" Laxus's voice stopped everyone in their tracks. The curtain was raised revealing Laxus, Bixlow and Freed standing there beside the frozen girls.

Gasps of shock moved through the halls. Malacant looked at Mira frozen and his claws emerged from his back.

"Whatever you're playing at Laxus, I will make you pay!" He growled. Laxus draped himself over Mira causing her to rock dangerously.

"Awww… you haven't even heard the rules of the game yet and you want out. That's too bad. You were supposed to play a big part but if you don't want to play then I'll just smash your girlfriend to get even." Makarov looked panicked at Malacant urging him to calm breathed slowly in an attempt to keep a level head.

"What do you want Laxus?" Makarov demanded after Laxus knocked out Natsu for being stupid enough to attack him directly. Laxus smirked.

"I just want to see who's the strongest in Fairy Tail. You guys have three hours to find and beat all four of us. If you don't the ladies will smash." Malacant grinded his teeth and Boaros reached for his sword.

"Let the Battle for Fairy Tail begin."

The thunder Legion disappeared in a blast of lightning. The men ran out of the guild quickly to try and find the thunder legion. Malacant stayed behind a second. He closed his eyes and focused on finding the thunder legions heartbeats. He tuned everything out and focused, extending his range as far as it would go until.

"I found you Laxus." Malacant murmured opening his eyes. Boaros looked up at him. "I will assist you." Malacant shook his head.

"Evergreen is at the market place. Get to her and force her to release the girls. I'll handle Laxus." Boaros and rushed out past Gramps. Malacant began to follow but stopped when he felt something. Then he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Makarov asked. Malacant, despite his better judgement was very excited as he said.

"Mystogan has arrived."

**Next time we are going onto the battle of Fairy Tail.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Author's notes:**

**I'm messing a little with the times of events. the first change is that Erza immediately finds Laxus, second mystogen finds laxus before Erza and Malacant arrive and Lucy defeats Bixlow around the tie Erza Laxus and Malacant meet. I know it's very squished and rushed. Sorry.**

Boaros rushed in the direction Malacant pointed him and found a destroyed street. Looking around he found some unconscious members of the guild. Narrowing his eyes he placed his hand on one of them and murmured.

"Mind link." He focused on the memory of the battle and learned that Freed was using runes to force the guild to fight each other and he found out in what direction Evergreen went. Quickly he checked his guild mates to make sure none of them were seriously injured. After he did he moved to follow Ever. As he moved an explosion erupted from the direction he was heading.

"Extreme Speed." He whispered as purple began to surround him and he disappeared. Seconds later several streets away Boaros leapt onto a roof and observed the carnage. Ever was standing over Elfman's frozen body.

Boaros growled and set his extreme speed and strength to the maximum. Then he rushed forward at blinding speed and slammed the hilt of his sword deep into Evergreen's gut. Boaros saw the pain and surprised look cross her face as she was sent flying into a nearby building.

"You're the little monk that Malacant brought back with him." Ever said picking herself up. Boaros looked at her and held his sword in two hands.

"I am Boaros. You have hurt some of the ones I call friends and imprisoned others. I will make you release them." He announced glaring at her. Ever smiled.

"Silly little man, you can't beat me with these eyes." She pulled down her glasses and activated her eyes. If it had been someone slow they would have been frozen, but Boaros wasn't slow. He spun around to shield himself from her deadly eyes, narrowly avoiding ending up like Elfman.

Suddenly he was struck by a fairy blast from behind.

"How do you expect to beat me without looking at me!" Evergreen laughed and shot another blast at him which struck him again. Boaros was sent sprawling onto the ground and dropped his sword. Evergreen laughed confidently as Boaros slowly picked himself up.

As he did he was desperately trying to think. How can he fight something he couldn't look at? He focused on his sword and thought hard trying to come up with something. Then he saw the sun glimmer off his sword and into his eyes.

He suddenly had a brilliant idea. Raising his sword he spun it around and looked at Ever thought the reflection of his sword. Grinning his large toothy grinned said.

"I can see you now." Ever unnerved by his large creepy smile started shooting blasts at him. Boaros twitched slightly to the left and right to avoid the blast. Ever panicked and activated her eyes, but because it wasn't direct eye contact, it didn't work.

Boaros leapt back towards Ever. Shutting his eyes he spun around and slashed at her. Ever flew up using her fairy wings to avoid the slash. Boaros corrected himself and used his sword to find her again. When he did he used

"Extreme strength!" Boaros forced his powers through his legs and leapt very high into the air above Ever. Ever looked up and met the sun. Boaros was so high the sun was shining behind him and was forcing her to look at the sun.

Shutting her eyes against the rays she was helpless as Boaros came down onto her. He clasped his free hand over her eyes and forced her down onto the ground below him. Before she could throw him off he pressed his sword against her throat.

"You have lost, now realise the ones you froze!" Boaros bellowed in a large voice. Ever whimpered under him and nodded. "Fine."

Boaros looked up and watched Elfman unfreeze. When he was fully unfrozen he nodded and said.

"Thank you." The he slammed his sword hilt into her temple knocking her out.

**Boaros vs Evergreen. **

**Boaros victorious. Evergreen KO**

Malacant moved towards Laxus who seemed to be engaged with Mystogan. He sensed the other girls being realised and smiled.

"Well done, Boaros." He muttered then he picked up his pace. Just then Laxus announced the activation of the thunder palace. Growling in frustration Malacant started running towards Laxus. He was getting close to the grand Cathedral? He thought as he turned the corner and entered the room just as Mystogan's mask flew off. To his left Erza had just arrived at the same moment he had.

"JELLAL!" She nearly screeched in pure shock.

"You know him?" Malacant asked. Erza ignored him and focused on Mystogan. The man was looking at her with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Erza. I'm not the Jellal you know. I'm sorry." Then he vanished. Malacant blinked and tried to find Mystogan with via his blood detection.

"He's gone." Malacant stated when he didn't pick up his presence anywhere.

"Then that just leaves us." Laxus said chuckling. Erza growled seemingly over her shock and reequipped into her lightning empress armour. Malacant raised his hand.

"No Erza. I'll deal with Laxus, you go and stop the thunder palace." Erza gave him a concerned look but he gave her a determined nod. Sighing Erza turned and ran out of the church. Laxus smirked at him.

"You really think you can take me all by yourself?" Malacant faced him. "I don't know to be honest." Laxus frowned.

"You sent your only help away…"

"To make sure the town would be saved." Malacant cut across him.

"The first lesson you taught me all those years ago. Protect those weaker than yourself." Laxus scowled at Malacant and lightning began to crackle around him."I was a fool back then."

"No you're a fool now and I'm going to knock some sense into you." Malacant was beginning to shine with red power. Reaching out with a hand he reequipped his scythe into his hand and slammed the handle into the floor.

Blood exploded from the bottom of the scythe and began to surround him as his claws emerged from his back. Both held a steady energy rate pushing their magic power off each other, testing the others strength. The building shook as their powers grew and grew.

They knew this was going to be a battle of pure strength and power. Building and building the power collected like water at a dam. It just kept growing and growing. The stones in the building cracked under the magic power.

After several seconds of building power both of them stopped rising their power and stabilised it. For several seconds they stared at each other.

**BANG!**

It was like a gunshot as both men rushed forward weaving a small creator where they had stood. Gathering power in their fists they met each other half way and their fists clashed. The entire town shook as their powers clashed.

Pressing hard Laxus forced Malacant back and sent him flying. Malacant pivoted mid air and used his claws to latch onto the roof. Twirling his scythe he used formed twenty blood daggers that rained down on Lasux. Laxus leapt to his left to avoid them and shot forward to close the distance. Malacant shot a bolt of red lightning at him.

Laxus tanked the hit and threw a huge right hook at Malacant. Malacant's claws lined side by side and blocked the attack. Malacant raised his left and right hands in front of his chest.

"GREAT BLOOD EXPLOSION!" The blast caught Laxus square in the chest and sent him into a far wall. Malacant ceased the initiative and used his claws to bound forward.

Laxus rolled as the six claws dug into the surface he had just occupied and sent a bolt of lightning Malacant's way. The blast arced between Malacant's claws and struck his arm forcing him to realise his scythe. Laxus struck out with his other hand and caught the scythe in mid-air.

The wood splintered from the impact and a single red crystal, that was the weapons centre was sent flying across the room. Malacant felt his powers slip now that he hand no more useable blood. He slashed with his claws and leapt back to grab the rock that hand fallen.

Laxus moved under the claws as they slashed through the wall and tried to intercept Malacant. Malacant rolled as he hit the ground and snatched up the crystal. Laxus missed him by inches and stopped himself several feet past Malacant.

They rose to their feet and were about to move when they felt something very powerful. A magic that neither had felt in years but both recognised instantly.

"Satan Soul." Malacant looked worried in the direction the power was coming from. Stretching out his sensing he felt Freed, Elfman, Cana and Mira. His battle with Laxus was put on hold for a second as he felt Mira's Satan Soul. Using his blood magic he could sense clearly her and her powers. Then the sense of worry faded and was replaced by an immense sense of pride.

Mira seemed at least twice as powerful as the last time he had felt her in Satan soul and was at least ten times stronger than Freed. He smirked excitedly.

"And I think that's check mate Laxus." Laxus scowled at him. "How do you figure?"

"Well if Mira can use Satan soul now, Erza isn't too far away, Natsu is HIDING BEHIND THAT WALL!" Both him and Laxus heard a voce say.

"Shoot busted."

"Gajeel I know your there too!" Malacant snapped.

"Dammit!" he heard Gajeel say. Natsu popped his head out and said. "We were just hoping to fight the winner. Keep fighting the fights awesome." Malacant smirked and turned back to Laxus.

"With those four around. Even if I lose. They'll win. That's why Fairy Tail is the best. We might not be the strongest individually. We have faults, we're weird and goofy and difficult to get along and work with. But we have a bond that can overcome any adversary. No matter how strong." Laxus' fists clenched.

"We'll see about that." Power began to surround him and pulse. Scales grew on his elbows and his muscles grew tearing his shirt. When he was finished powering up he laughed at the expression on Malacant's face. The power was insane. It felt like a weight was on the air, crushing down on everyone around him. Malacant was amazed.

That power. How could he compete with that power? How could any of them compete with that power. Malacant felt another power radiating from his hand.

The crystal.

Malacant looked at the thing and wondered something. Then he placed his other hand over the crystal and started absorbing the power of the crystal. If it could create more usable blood for him he wondered if he could absorb that power and master it himself.

He absorbed and absorbed until he felt himself change. The stone disappeared into him and Malacant felt the stone's power mix with his Lightning, Blood and Take Over magic. The four mixed inside him and began to alter him.

His teeth grew sharp and long. His hair turned blood red, and red scales began to form on his hands. Black nails and his hands completely red with scales. The claws on his back retracted and then two pairs of deep red leathery wings burst from his back. The white in his eyes turned black and his green eye changed to red.

Laxus smiled. "Now we can see who would win. A Lightning Dragon or a Blood Demon."

**Author's notes:**

**Like I said very rushed and squished. Sorry about that. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it and that you for your support as always and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

SMASH! The roof exploded off the Cathedral as the two titans clashed. The red and yellow magic twisted violently in the air, viciously whiplashing against the wall sending chunks off stone everywhere. Laxus charged forward and slammed a lightning charged punch into Malacant's gut.

The punch sent Malacant flying into the air but using his new wings he righted himself. Malacant used all four wings at first then when they started hitting off each other he tried alternating between flapping his bottom wings and then his top ones.

However this wasn't easy and required focus. So he used his wings to glide down to the ground and scowled annoyed. He wished he wasn't learning the ins and outs of this form while fighting Laxus. Twisting his top wings he tucked in his bottom wings and used his top wings to propel himself forward. Laxus twisted to avoid Malacant's attack.

Malacant spread his bottom wings and twisted in mid air. He knew he needed his bottom wings to turn as sharply as he did but he was still clumsy and landed roughly on his feet. Malacant raised his hand and a large ball of blood energy formed above his head.

Malacant was amazed, it was like he had an endless supply of blood and energy. The ball grew and grew until it was the size of a house. Malacant smirked and directed the ball down onto Laxus.

"BLOOD DEMON SECRET ART: CRIMSON MOON!" Malacant yelled as the blast came down on Laxus. Laxus fired a beam of energy against the giant orb. Malacant put more power into the blast and forced the ball through Laxus' attack. It slammed into Laxus and exploded.

Malacant used his wings to shield himself from the sudden blinding light. The giant ball imploded after the initial explosion before is exploded a second time, this time it was twice as big and it sent hard red chunks flying everywhere. Chunks smashed off Malacant's wings as what was left of the Cathedral was destroyed. Both Natsu and Gajeel were sent flying away from the ruined cathedral.

Malacant dug his kneels in as he pushed back roughly by the blast. Slowly the dust settled and the constant sound of crystallised blood smashing against the ground stopped. Malacant was panting. The power of this new form terrified him. How strong could he be with training? Malacant fell to his knees as he felt the form grow weak. He wasn't sure if it was timed or if it was because of the crimson moon. A bit of both Malacant guessed. Closing his eyes he tried to guide himself safely out of this form. Slowly he felt his wings retract and the scales and nails disappear from his hands.

"That was one hell of an attack." Malacant's eyes shot open. He stared at the creator with disbelief. Laxus was standing in the centre. He looked extremely badly torn up and was bleeding from several places but he was standing tall and smirking.

"My thunder palace will be going off in ten seconds you failed Malacant." He gloated. Malacant tried to get to his feet but stumbled back to his knees.

"Dammit Laxus, stop this."

"TOO LATE!" Laxus laughed.

"The palace is down; I repeat the palace is down. Mission accomplished." Warren's voice suddenly ran through Malacant's skull. Malacant sighed.

"That's great to hear. You did great you guys."

"Malacant is that you?" Erza's voice rang through his head.

"Yeah it's me Erza."

"Did you beat Laxus?"

"What do you mean beat Laxus. You were fighting Laxus?!" Mira's worried voice rang in his head. "Well I kinda…"

"Guys everyone is listening." Grey said. Malacant could almost see the smirk on Grey's face.

Laxus roared and started casting a spell. Malacant recognised the stance almost instantly.

"That's… LAXUS DON'T DO IT! DON'T USE FAIRY LAW!" He yelled.

"TOO LATE."

Levy rushed towards them.

"Laxus! Master is sick. He might die."

"GOOD!" Laxus spat.

"LEVY!" Malacant sumounded the last of his strength and rushed forward. He grabbed Levy pulled her close and away from Laxus.

"DON'T DO IT LAXUS!" Malacant's plea fell on deaf ears as he was blinded once again by a bright white light. He tightened his grip on Levy. She was shaking with fear and shock.

"It's okay, Levy." He whispered kindly trying to offer her some comfort. Slowly the light faded. And nothing happened.

"What?!" Laxus said in disbelief.

"I cast it perfectly." Levy looked up at Malacant but he was looking at Laxus sadly. "I guess you really haven't changed." Laxus stared at him. Malacant smiled.

"Cold and hard exterior yet with a heart underneath it. You couldn't hurt us. Fairy Law only hurts people you deem to be your enemy. I guess you must like this weak little guild after all." Malacant chuckled.

"He he. There go my organs." The strain of the fight finally causing him to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Several hours later…

Malacant sat in the guild hall smirking at Gajeel and Natsu. Both of them were injured badly from being flung back by the crimson moon attack. They were scowling and sulking that they were taken out so easily and didn't get to compete at all in the battle of Fairy Tail.

Malacant was in bad shape too but exhaustion was the main thing plaguing him. He had been overjoyed to see Mira was alright and planned to ask her about Satan soul later. He also needed to figure out this new power he had. Using his sensory power he knew that Erza was sitting up on one of the higher levels of the guild. Malacant was bothered by her reaction to Mystogen's face. Erza was probably the closest girl to him after Mira. He very rarely saw her as shocked as she was now.

"Are you okay my friend?" Boaros asked from his seat on the counter. Malacant nodded. "I guess I am. Just a little worried." Boaros nodded but said nothing.

"You did well today. Beating Evergreen." Boaros nodded in thanks and linked his hands under his sleeves. "What will happen to Laxus and the thunder legion?" Malacant looked off in the distance and said. "I don't know." As if answering their question Laxus walked out of the infirmary and straight out of the guild. Malacant frowned and looked at his feet.

"I guess that answers that."

Malacant was excused from the parade due to him barely able to stand on his own. Boaros helped him climb a house and Malacant watched the parade from the roof.

He waved at everyone as they past and when Master singled Malacant raised his hand to join the salute to Laxus however unlike the others Malacant could clearly sense and see Laxus from his position.

Their eyes met for a split second.

"I won't forget what you did for me all those years ago Laxus." Malacant though as Laxus turned and walked away. "Thank you."

**Author Notes:**

**Hey guys I'm sorry about kinda sloppy chapter but you guys already know what happens in that ark so I telling you what you already know. So sorry anyway next time Malacant and Boaros get a special mission.**

**Also I kinda suck at making move names. If you guys have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	16. Enter Edward

Chapter 16:

"What are you looking at Erza?" Malacant asked as he entered the hall.

"The dark guilds currently active in Fiore." She answered.

"There's more than I thought. " Lucy commented.

"It's worring." Boaros said propping himself up on the bar. Malacant joined the group as they discussed the recent upturn in dark guilds. Boaros leapt up and landed on his shoulder so he wouldn't be so far away from the conversation.

"WE'RE TAKING OUT THE ORACION SEIS!" Master bellowed entering the hall.

"Welcome home master." Mira chirped. Everyone fell over stupidly. Master was very quick to send our strongest team out. As soon as they were gone Master turned on Malacant. "Now you come with me!" He grabbed Malacant by the ear and dragged him and Boaros up to his office.

"Hey! **DOINK!** Master! **DOINK!** Wait! **DOINK!**" Malacant cried desperately as he hit every step on the way up and was thrown roughly into a chair.

"What Master!?" Malacant yelled angrily as he spotted Boaros on the ground dazed.

"I have a mission of utmost importance for you and Boaros. And it's also top secret!" Malacant leaned forward intrigued.

"You and Boaros will be helping to escort his majesty and the princess to Crocus from their holiday in the hills hotel."

"FROM OUT OF THE KINGDOM!"

"The king apparently doesn't like being recognised on his family trips so he uses minimal security, doesn't say where he's going and often uses guild wizards." Malacant continued Master train of thought.

"But he's the king and his heir is with him, they're in a foreign country with minimal security."

"Precisely so I'm sending you and Boaros to protect them." Master ordered. Malacant nodded seriously and Boaros followed suit.

"You two are some of the best we have. Make us proud." Malacant and Boaros were soon on a train.

They had three days to reach the hotel but the return trip would take five days. Boaros and Malacant just spent the three lazy days on the train reading, talking, eating and sleeping. When they finally got off Malacant felt like he hadn't used his legs in years.

"AHH… God, that was horrible." Malacant said stretching his back.

"Agreed my friend." Boaros grumbled stretching the stiffness out of his bones as well. Once they were feeling a little better they started walking to the hotel. On the way a small boy, maybe twelve or thirteen bumped into him. He was dressed primarily in rags but he was wearing a ridiculously large black witch's hat. Malacant chuckled but felt the kid grab for his coin pouch.

"Careful kid." He said smiling. He let the kid hook the pouch on his belt before Malacant swiped it back. Then he walked two steps before turning and raising his coin pouch up.

"Hey kid." The boy turned then reached for his belt when he saw the coin purse had been taken off him.

"If you needed a little money you should have just asked." Then he threw the kid the pouch.

"Don't steal. They next person who catches you stealing will probably call the guards." Turning he walked away. Boaros shrugged off the incident and kept walking. They found the hotel without much hassle.

"Hello." Malacant greeted the receptionist. She smiled and bowed slightly.

"Hello, would you like a room or ahh… two." She said looking at Boaros who had leapt up onto Malacant's shoulder.

"Would you mind telling Mr. Underhill that his business associates have arrived?" She nodded and picked up the phone.

"Take a seat please." Malacant nodded in thanks and placed a jewel on the counter as a tip. The two took a seat. It took about three minutes for the king and princess to arrive.

The king was wearing a bright smile but his daughter had a neutral expression.

He just hoped they wouldn't be needy or annoying. Getting through three days on a train was bad enough, he could do without annoying traveling companions.

"Greetings!" The king boomed happily. Malacant knew he couldn't bow or their cover could be blown so he just nodded his head respectfully and said.

"It's an honour mister underwood." The small man greeted him with a large smile.

"The honour is mine, mister…?"

"My name is Malacant and this is my friend Boaros." Malacant answered. Then he pulled down the collar of his shirt to show his guild mark and Boaros raised his hand to show his. The king smiled excitedly but the princess merely sighed, obviously embarrassed by her father's childishness.

"I'll check us out hang on a minute" The king announced walking towards the counter. Malacant was about to follow him when he sensed something he hadn't noticed before. It was a small magic presence, but it was a kin to Mira and Elfman's magic.

"A takeover or transformation wizard." He thought. Instantly he was on alert. Boaros gave him a look and nodded. Malacant moved towards the source of the power while Boaros began to discreetly build up his extreme strength. Malacant followed the magic presence to just outside the door of the hotel. He stared at a barrel just beside the door.

Frowning he gave it a firm kick which knocked it over. The wizard he felt was sent sprawling out onto the ground. To his surorise it was the kid from before. His Black hat had fallen at Malacant's feet revealing short jet black hair and nervous green eyes.

"I'm sorry mister!" He yelled picking himself up off the ground and grabbing his hat.

"He's a wizard." Malacant thought. Then he carefully focused his power on the boy's magic. As he thought it wasn't someone disguised as the boy using transformation magic. When someone used transformation magic Malacant could tell because their Magic power felt sluggish. Not even Mira could trick him with a transformation. How had he not noticed before?

"Why are you following me kid?" He asked angrily. The kid brushed himself off and placed his hat back on his head. Then he reached for his pocket and pulled out one of the jewel Malacant had given him.

"You're from Fiore?" He asked shyly. Malacant nodded.

"Then I want you to take me back with you." The kid yelped quickly. Malacant frowned in confusion but nodded his head.

"I'll take you." The kid opened his eyes and started jumping up and down.

"YES! YES! YES!"

"Easy kid." Malacant said raising his hands.

"I want to know a couple of things before we go though." The boy nodded.

"Sure mister."

"First off don't call me mister, my names Malacant, what's yours?"

"Edward," The boy answered.

"Where are your parents?" Malacant asked next. The boys face grew considerably darker and he dipped his head so his hat would cover his face.

"Gone." He murmured. Malacant squatted down and patted the boys shoulder.

"Mine are gone too, if it makes you feel any better." The boy shrugged and Malacant asked his next question. "Why do you want to go to Fiore?"

Edward's face grew determined and his fists clenched. He looked at Malacant with fire in his eyes and said.

"I'm going to become a member of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail and become the apprentice of the greatest take-over mage on the world Mirajane Strauss." Malacant giggled. Edward looked at him, he looked close to tears.

"It's not funny. I will…"

"No, I wasn't laughing at you." Malacant interrupted.

"I was laughing at how lucky you are Edward." The boy was again confused by what Malacant had said. Malacant tugged at his collar and revealed his Fairy Tail mark.

"I'm sure Mira will be delighted to teach you." Edward looked at him with awe. "You're a wizard." Malacant nodded.

"I'm in the middle of a job with my friend. You'll have to tag along until it's done." Edward nodded.

"My first job! What are we doing?" Malacant stood up and opened the door for him.

"I'll tell you later, it's too dangerous now. Come on."


	17. Train Ride

Chapter 17:

Edward was absolutely ecstatic about being part of a mission and the boy's chirpiness carried them through the first two days.

He had clearly done his homework on Fairy Tail. He knew their masters names, he knew about Tenro Island, all the famous wizards like Natsu, Grey, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus and obviously Mira. He hadn't heard of Malacant but that was to be expected.

Even people who keep up with sorcerer weekly rarely knew him. The girls of the guild really loved the sorcerer weekly aspect of being an S-class wizard. Malacant like the other male S-classes was supposed to care and show up for interviews but they never bothered.

Edward also didn't know who Gildarts or Mystogan were either but again few people outside the guild did. While on the train Malacant asked the kid want his power was exactly. Edward had pulled his hat over his eyes shyly and said.

"It's not really that impressive. Mirajane would laugh at how simple it is." Malacant had shhok his head at the idea of Mira laughing at him.

"Mira trained me when I couldn't do a push up. I'm sure she won't laugh and give her best effort at training you." To Malacant's senses the boy was nothing to scoff at. He could see how he had missed the presence before. Like a good book, the more you squinted at it the more complex it seemed. The magnitude was barely above a regular person but whatever it was it seemed very complex.

Edward the king and princess were intrigued by Malacant's power. However neither him or Edward could demonstrate their powers. If they were revealed to be wizards then the king's security would be compromised. Edward didn't know who they were escorting either.

Malacant had told him that he would find out soon again the security of the king and princess was paramount. The child hadn't given up though.

"Who are we escorting?" He asked while the king slept. The princess glanced at him but said nothing. She had been very quiet and serious the whole time. Boaros was also asleep. Malacant shook his head and slouched in the chair ready to go to sleep.

"You'll know soon. Just wait two more days." Edward scowled and sat on his hands.

"Who are you miss?" He asked Hisui defiantly.

"If I were to tell you it would endanger me and my father. I am under no obligation to divulge our identities to children." She answered deadpan but the last word was delivered with slight venom that both Edward and Malacant noticed.

Hisui was very cold and proper, Malacant pitied her. She needed to be young and stop worrying about appearances. He was about to say something when Edward scowled at her and said.

"Well there's no need to be rude." Hisui stared at him for a full minute. Malacant twiddled his thumbs nervously, the damage had been done. A vain popped in the princess's knuckle.

"I'm not being rude your being rude you brat!" As soon as she said it she clasped her hands over her mouth. Her face grew red and turned away.

"I apologise. I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't proper for one in my position to say that." She said quickly. Malacant got the feeling that she had said that hundreds of times before. He pitied the girl. She was so serious even though she was younger than he was. He hadn't seen her relax at all.

"Don't be so hard on him or yourself. Boaros and I are the ones who have to protect. Try relaxing a little." Malacant said patting her hand gently. The princess turned and faced him. She looked at him unreadable and Malacant wondered if he had gone too far. He began to bring his hand away when he felt a slight tug at his fingers like she was about to hold his hand but stopped.

He was about to apologise when the girl curled up and shut her eyes. After a few seconds her heartbeat slowly and she fell asleep.

Surprised that she listened to him Malacant glanced Edwards way, he was looking at Malacant with an angry expression.

"She has a lot on her shoulders. Don't be too hard on her." Malacant said sadly. Edward huffed but Malacant noticed his anger fade. Smiling contently Malacant shut his eyes and let his mind drift back to Fairy Tail. He was mainly thinking of Mira but he also thought about the team taking on the Oracion Seis. He hoped they were alright.

The train pulled up to the next station and lurched to a stop. It was very late maybe two o'clock. Malacant sighed and shifted slightly. The others were all asleep so Malacant concentrated on staying awake in case of an attack. He sensed someone enter the train. A user of shadow magic. Strange but not very unusual. There had been several wizards on the train at different points.

Then another wizard got on with a type of poison magic, then another and another until there was twenty wizards that got on at several different entrances. Malacant's eyes opened slowly and he nudged Boaros with his shoulder. Boaros' eyes opened slowly and he glanced up at Malacant.

Seeing the serious expression on his face Boaros strapped his sword onto his back and woke up Edward, Hisui and the king up. The three stayed quiet. The train moved off and Malacant sensed several of the dark wizards approach the font of the train.

He knew it was a hijacking he just didn't know if it had anything to do with them. Suddenly the train's lights went out completely and the train ground to a halt. Malacant's red eye glowed in the dark as did Boaros' large eyes.

"We're on a bridge." The princess whispered softly. Malacant looked out the window for a second to see they were in on a very thin rail bridge suspended over a large valley.

"Trapped." Boaros murmured. Malacant nodded.

"They planned this." He observed. Malacant stood up and stretched out his shoulder. "Can you fight?" He asked Edward. Edward nodded.

"Ya… I…"

"Good. Now listen to me, this is the king and princess of Fiore." Edward's mouth fell open but Malacant kept going.

"We need to protect them at all cost. Can you help us?" Before Edward could respond the intercom buzzed to life and a female voice rang through the corridors.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? I AM HERE FOR ONE REASON! THE KING OF FEOIRE AND HIS DAUGHTER!" Malacant glanced at the king before stretching out with his sense trying to find the woman who seemed to be the leader. She was definitely more powerful than the rest but Malacant couldn't quiet sense how power. That worried him.

"IF YOU TURN YOURSELF IN NOW, YOU'RE MAJESTY NO ONE WILL DIE. RESPOND WITHIN FIVE MINUTES OR EVERONE ON THIS TRAIN DIES." Malacant felt a wizard approach their compartment. Then he smirked.

"They want a response." Then he turned to Boaros who returned his excited look with his signature large creepy grin. "Let's give them our response."

The wizard entered their compartment. The man smirked at them. "No need to be a hero just stay in your seat and pray your king is smart. Then you have a chance of surviving" Malacant smiled at him and powered up his blood magic. Energy began to form around him and his eyes began to glow. The wizard shrank away from Malacant fearfully. "You said we had a chance of surviving. Now factoring in these new variables, on a scale on one to ten how screwed are you?"

The leader of the bandits picked up her communication lacrima as it buzzed. Brushing her bubble-gum pink hair out of her blue eyes and activated the lacrima. Malacant's face appeared in the lacrima.

"Who are you?! Where's Jacen?" She growled.

"I am Malacant, an S-class wizard in fairy tail. Your friend is lying on the ground with several broken bones. Now I'm going to say this once. Surrender or you will be destroyed." Scowling the girl smashed the lacrima and exited the front of the train abandoning the unconscious train drivers. As soon as she exited the control room she found two of her minions defeated and Boaros standing over their bodies.

"Malacant was correct. You did react stupidly to the threat." The girl cracked her knuckles and smashed her palms into the ground. Black oil launched at Boaros. Boaros bounded back using extreme speed and slammed the door of the carriage shut after him blocking the oil. He rushed back to Malacant.

"She uses oil magic."

"That's a type of maker magic." Malacant comented. Walking out he found a wizard that sent telekinetic strikes flying at him.

"I'm gonna blow you into little pieces!" Each one exploded like a bomb from the man's fists. Malacant dodged the blasts and the wizard rushed forward. Throwing a fist at him Malacant dodged the punch and slapped a second one away. The fist went flying.

BANG!

A telekinetic blast shot from the fist. Malacant saw it in slow motion. The blast slammed into a small body and sent it flying through the wall of the train and into the valley below.

"EDWARD!" Malacant screamed. His claws split from his back and slammed into the man's chest sending him careening into a wall. Rushing over to the recently made hole Malacant fell to his knees, Boaros shut his eyes and the king and princess started crying.

"Edward…" Malacant murmured. "Just a kid…" Agerboiled in him and he slammed his fist into the ground. The wood cracked loudly under impact.

"Damnit…" He croaked. The caven was soo deep he couldn't see the bottem. A gaping pit of darkness that swallowed the boy up. It was unfair. His dreams cut short by Malacant's stupid mistake. Malacant felt like he had after he attacked the people with his bloodlust all those years ago. Sad, helpless, alone and guilty. Suddlely Malacant was hit by a wave of magic power.

His senses were in overdrive as if he had been too close to a whistle when it was blown. Power surged from the canyon and Malacant saw a small bright blue magic circle form deep in the canyon. Then three massive shapes surged forward and gripped onto the train inches from where he was kneeling. Malacant had to leap back to avoid them. When the dust settled Malacant saw that the shapes were three large light blue tentacles with white undersides.

"This is my power" The group turned and found Edward standing in the hole of the train. His right arm had been replaced entirely by the three tentacles. The rest of his body seemed unaffected though. He had an expression of embarrassment and slowly the tentacles disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

"Mythical Transformation: Kraken. It's called." He finished dipping his head to cover his embarrassment with his hat. The four others were staring at him shocked.

"That was more advanced than anything I've ever been able to do in all my years using take over magic." Malacant said breathless. The only reason he could use takeover magic was because there was a demon inside him. He had a part of him that he just needed to bring out. It was one of the most complex magic out there, second only to transformation. This seemed like a mix of the two. Malacant didn't want to know how difficult that would be.

Edwards's eyes widened and his hand shot forward and transformed. The tenticals slammed into a dark wizard behind them and sent him flying into a compartment knocking him out instantly. The group could only stare at the hole in the compartment door. Malacant turned to Boaros and regained his focus.

"Up top. Edward stay here and guard them." They both nodded. Malacant and Boaros pulled themselves out onto the roof of the train and met the pink haired bandit leader and three of her cronies.

"You're gonna die you stupid Fairies." She spat. Oil began to form around her. Now Malacant got a good look at her he tried to see which dark guild she was from. She was wearing a thin black dress with a large gash on both sides exposing knee high black socks and black shoes.

Then he spotted it.

On her left hip slightly above were Mira's guild mark was, was a pink guild mark that only a few members of Fairy Tail would recognise.

"Rave tail!" Malacant growled.

He had been told about Fairy Tail's self-proclaimed arch rival by Master not too long ago but he didn't think they would be here of all places.

"We have been trained to deal with you, fairies." She said smiling. "You won't survive this."

Malacant turned side on and put his left hand in his coat pocket before he raised his hand. Boaros drew his sword, held it in two hands in front of him and began to glow purple as his extreme strength began to power up. Malacant pointed his index and idle finger at them and red lightning began to crackle from his fingers. "We're Fairies!" Malacant proclaimed proudly. "We don't lose to ravens."

**Author's notes:**

**Another chapter done. Next time we have a large battle on the train. Also just to clarify something, Malacant never could use proper take over magic, hi claws are him using part of the demon power that is within him. It manifests as his claws. Just in cas you were confused.**

**Also, slightly off top but I just wanted to get this off my chest. ALSO SPOILER ALERT. DON'T KEEP READING IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 450. IT'S MINOR BUT STILL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DEEP BREATH! **

**ZEREFXMAVIS IS OFFICIAL! I REMEMBER WHEN IT WAS A CRACK PARING AND NOW ITS REAL, ITS OFFICAL. SURE IT KINDA SUCKS HOW IT ENDED BUT WHO CARES.**

**Just wanted to say it because I don't have any friends who like Fairy Tail so I can't fanboy to anyone. Any way hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	18. Hatred

Chapter 18:

Edward's tentacle's wrapped around another black wizard and slammed him into the ground. While he did that the tentacles in his other had picked up an old man and his son and placed them into a compartment within his reach.

"Pile into these compartments." He ordered.

"I can protect you if you are close." Red lightning suddenly cracked above him and ran across the roof of the carriage. Edward scowled and used his tentacles to knock the roof and gain Malacant's attention.

"Careful there are people down here." Malacant dodged another blast of oil and shot out a bolt of lightning. Like a dancer the woman almost floated, avoiding the blast it.

"Oil make: Ravens!" The oil birds flew at him with surprising speed. Malacant jerked left and right. The birds whizzed by him and disappeared into the darkness. Malacant glanced over at Boaros. He was clearly controlling the fight he was in. Due to his low stature he forced the wizards to aim carefully but rushed at them in near spastic patterns. Thus his two opponents were sending ice shards and shadow blasts everywhere desperately trying to hit him. Malacant turned back to his opponent.

"Stop this now." He demanded. The woman held her aggressive stance.

"Never. Oil make giant!" A massive tidal wave of oil launched from her hands and formed a massive figure. It raised a large arm and brought it down onto Malacant. Malacant pointed his fingers at the arm.

"ELECTRIC EXECUTION!" Red lightning ripped through the arm and slammed into the giants head.

"Raul Larry. Activate knife in the dark." Malacant got into a defensive stance and waited for the attack. The two opponents fighting Boaros leapt back away from him and magic circles formed at both their feet. Boaros bounded back to Malacant's side and prepared for their attack.

"Activated mistress Blacktalon." Blacktalon smirked. Malacant felt the temperature of the air drop rapidly. His breath turned to mist and chills began to run up his spine.

"Cold causes condensation which means mist will follow." Boaros' informed Malacant. Malacant nodded and sure enough the a thick mist formed over the carriage. Thick was an understatement. Malacant couldn't see more than half a meter in front of him. The entire bottom half of hi body was invisible to him and he couldn't see Boaros. Malacant focused his senses on his blood senses and reached out to put a hand on Boaros' shoulder.

"I'm here Boaros."

"We must tread carefully." Boaros' voice sounded far away. Malacant reached out to try and sense their opponents.

"I can't sense them." Shocked he focused on his hearing and sight.

"How are they blocking your senses?" Boaros asked.

"I don't know."

"We are trained to counter all of your members. Master Ivan developed a spell to counter the famous blood wizard that took down one of the wizard saints." Most people would have felt pride or annoyance that an attack had been specifically designed to combat them. Malacant took it differently.

"It really wasn't that impressive. He was at a disadvantage. He didn't know much about blood magic so it wasn't really a fair fight." He yelled modestly. He hated being praised and he would hate to be famous. He couldn't look at his girlfriend in a bikini, he was just that awkward and shy.

"You require, what Cana calls 'to get laid'." Boaros said seriously. Malacant shook his head

"no, not ready for that yet." A black snake suddenly rushed at them from the darkness. Malacant jumped to avoid it. Boaros jumped in the opposite direction and Malacant heard his sword dig into the train as he stopped himself from going over the edge. Malacant's claws reacted on instinct and plunged into the roof of the train. But the momentum was too great and Malacant felt his claws reach the edge.

Tensing his claws he pulled himself back towards the train and crashed through a window on the side. Unfortunately at the same time Edward had lashed out with his tentacles. They slammed into Malacant's chest as he flew in the window. This sent him careening into a dark wizard.

"Sorry Malacant." Edward shouted down the corridor. "I'm fine." Malacant yelled in return. He picked himself up and ran back to Edward. He could sense that Edward had been busy. All the passengers were in the one compartment and he was standing in the hall using his tentacles to block the dark wizards.

"Nice job Edward." Edward blushed at the praise and dipped his head to cover it with his hat. Malacant smiled, the kid was growing on him very quickly. Smash. Boaros was sent through the roof and bounced a little as he hit the ground. "Ugh."

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Fine." Boaros muttered getting slowly to his feet.

"Well this couldn't be more perfect. You're in your own iron coffin. Oil Make: Great Wave! " They heard Blacktalon yell. Suddenly the train lurched and began to tip over.

"Their knocking us off the bridge!" The train was shoved roughly off the track by the oil and began to tumble down. Boaros rushed to the back end of the train. He drew his sword and separated the carriage they were in from the carriages behind them. Then he pivoted mid air dug his heels deep into the ground and grabbed hold of their carriage.

"EXTREME STRENGTH!" For a horrible moment the train seemed too much for him. Boaros slid towards the edge creating long streaks where his kneels dug into the ground. As he got closer to the edge he shut his eyes.

"I WON'T LET MY FRIENDS DIE AGAIN!" He bellowed. Power rocketed off him grinding his teeth he forced himself to stop from sheer will power.

"Annoying pest." Blacktalon spat as she walked towards him.

"Go wait for me at the end of the bridge." She ordered. Her companions did as they were told and rushed out of sight. She staked over to Boaros.

"Don't worry. You'll only feel guilt for a couple of seconds when you all fall." Raising her right hand her power began to build. Boaros glared at her hatefully but could do nothing. He was at his limit trying to hold the remains of the train. It was swaying dangerously and Boaros heard the part he was holding creek ominously.

"Your all alone now. Be a good little fairy and die." As the oil left her hands two claws blocked it and slammed into Blacktalon's chest.

"We're never alone." Malacant bellowed landing beside Boaros.

"Not in Fairy Tail." Blacktalon got to her feet and looked at him. Her eyes widened. They looked up and down the claws.

* * *

Flashback:

Three year old Blacktalon rushed through the runes of her town. Blood stained the ground.

"Stay with your brother and sister. We'll help him." Her parent's words rang in her ear. Her older sister was rushing to catch her.

"Stop. Mom and Dad said to stay in the house!" She heard faintly behind her but her mind was made up. Family always came first. Scrambling through the ruins she finally reached the town centre.

"Malacant stop!" She heard her father yell. Finally she turned a corner and found her parents. Her father was lying in a heap on the ground. Her mother was walking slowly towards a figure in the centre of the town. Six claws jutted out from his back and were twitching threateningly. Two red eyes stared at her unforgiving.

"Malacant it's okay. Mommy's here, everything's okay. Malacant…" The small body stopped, the claws also froze. Blacktalon saw a flicker of green in Malacant's eyes. Squelch. Before she could even blink four claws shot forward and plunged through her mother impaling her onto the ground. Blacktalon screamed in horror. Her father roared in fury. Malacant stepped forward slowly and stood over his mother's body.

"Malacant isn't here anymore." Malacant's voice sounded evil and there was a hint of sick delight in his voice.

"You bastard!" Her father yelled.

"Monster. He killed his own mother." Someone yelled. Malacant began to twitch violently, his claws ripped out of their mother. His eye began to shine green and the claws sank back into his back.

"MOM!" Her sister screamed. She sank to her knees.

"Big brother…"

"THAT THING IS NOT OUR BROTHER!" Her sister sounded like a banshee. Blacktalon eyed the boy who would be the source of her hatred. Pointing her finger at him she yelled to all the heavens…

* * *

Present…

"MONSTER!" Malacant was taken aback by the statement. But Blacktalon wasn't done. Her speech was suddenly stilted and her words almost unreadable.

"EVERYTHING! GONE!" she started lashing out with her powers. Oil whiplashed off the train. Malacant rushed forward, dodging attacks.

"EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! EVERY… HUMP!"

Malacant had rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her.

She was silenced by the act.

"Wh…what?" she whispered. Her arms slumped to her sides.

"I know that hatred." Malacant whispered.

"Hatred born of losing something you truly loved. I was like you." Malacant remembered his cell. The day he killed his mother. The day he lashed out at Magnolia.

"I know what it's like to hate. To hate yourself, to hate the world. Because how could love exist, when you're hurting so much." Tears welled in her eyes.

"Whoever you hate. If you spend your life hating then those who hurt you have won. Love, be happy and live. It's the greatest insult you can give back to your tormentors. Be happy in spite of them." They sank to their knees and Malacant held her at her shoulder so he could look at her. Tears were leaking out of her eyes.

"I was lost in my hate once. But all it took was one kind soul to listen and love me. I'll listen and help you. If you want."

"MADAMA BLACKTALON!" Larry and Raul shouted in horror.

"You betray us then you die!" Raul yelled sending a blast of darkness at them. Malacant jumped on Blacktalon to protect her. The blast sent them over the edge.

Boaros watched at Edward unloaded the last person off the train. Then with a huff he dropped the train.

"That was very heavy." Boaros panted. Cheers and thank yous came from the crowd but Boaros looked at the two black wizards approaching the crowd.

"We're not finished yet." Edward muttered through exhausted pants.

"Wait look it's the magic council guards" Someone yelled.

* * *

With Malacant and Blacktalon…

Blacktalon felt strangely at peace as she fell. The hate was going to go. She was going to die and it was alright. Maybe she'd seen her mom again. Suddenly she felt arms around her and was jerked away. Opening her eyes she met Malacant in demon force.

Seeing the seething red eyes and clawed hands caused her to faint from fright. Malacant dug his hands into the wall and used it to slow himself down. His other hand kept firmly around Blacktalon's waist.

Slowly he stopped them then floated down to the ground below using his wings. When he got to the bottom off the canyon he set her down gently on the grass when something caught his eye. A small photo held in a pocket at her waist. Curious he pulled out the small picture and gasped.

Then he smiled and looked down at Blacktalon.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise you Talia." He whispered softly.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

Blacktalon opened her eyes slowly. She heard running water and there was a strong smell of grass in the air. She sat up and looked around. She was at the bottom of the canyon and to her right she could see a beautiful waterfall.

Fireflies danced around her and the moon dazzled the night sky. As she picked herself up she felt a piece of paper slip off her chest and fall onto her knees. Slowly she picked it up and realised what it was. A family picture, with her, her mom and dad as well as her three siblings smiling at the camera.

She remembered when they were young, if only barely. She was three in the picture. Her oldest sister was six if she remembered right and her youngest brother was two. And little Malacant was five. It had been taken three weeks before their mothers death. Slolwy she turned it over. There was a small message written on the back of the photo that hadn't been there before.

"I love you, Tailia." She didn't need to ask who had written it all she knew was that the words were true. Call it a sister's intuition. Talia smiled and ran her hand over her guild mark.

The raven tail disappeared from her cream skin. Then she stood up and started walking. To the great unknown.


	19. Response to hate review

**Response to hate review:**

**I just want to make a response to a little hate review I got. **

**I've got nothing against getting a bad review as long as it is constructive.**

**To the person who sent the review, I'm assuming by your profile page that you like Fairy Tail.**

**STOP WATCHING IT!**

**Our fan base doesn't need people who bash people who are brave enough to put their stories out there for judgement. If you don't like the story nobody is obligating you to read it and if you don't have anything constructive to say then don't say anything.**

**You don't understand Fairy Tail at all if you think that bashing people's hard work is right. It's not just you. Anyone who does this to any author or anyone. Stop watching Fairy Tail because you obviously don't understand what the show is about.**

**That's all I've got to say. **

**Until next time! (AND THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A NEXT TIME. I DON'T GIVE UP JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE SAYS I SHOULD. THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FAIRY TAIL!)**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	20. Welcome to our Family

Chapter 19:

At the raven tail guild hall the following day…

"What do you mean Black talon betrayed us?!" Raul and Larry flinched. Pinkeye was a scary woman with her harsh features and unforgiving eyes. Now she was focusing all her anger on them, it wasn't their fault her sister had left.

"You saw her hugging a fairy and you assumed she had betrayed us. What if he had just grabbed her?!" Raul and Larry stopped. Embarrassment leaked into them and fear suddenly gripped them. They were wrong and now they had killed one of their leaders.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK DID YOU? YOU HALF WITS!" Pink diamonds shot from the ground. They held the two foolish men in place. A diamond extended and pressed against both their throats.

"I should gut you!" She bellowed.

"They haven't found her body." Pinkeye spun round and fell to her knees before Master Ivan.

"Master, these two should be punished severely for attacking a senior officer." Ivan smiled at the girls suggestion.

"They will but I don't see any reason to assume that she is dead yet. If she is then they will be punished for killing a senior officer. If not then just attacking one. We must insure everyone receives what they deserve." Pinkeye's eyes flashed with a passionate fire.

"Yes they will."

* * *

Magnolia at the same time…

"Finally!" Malacant exclaimed when they reached the guild hall.

"We need to report to Master. You guys up for it?" He turned and found Boaros standing still with his eyes closed.

"I think he fell asleep." Edward said looking at the monk's face closely. Malacant shook his head and said.

"Boaros wake up." Boaros twitched slightly before his large blue eyes opened. He yawned and said.

"Apologies. My use of extreme strength tired me more than I anticipated."

"What you did was amazing." Edward complemented. "You held up half a train! You can feel a little tired."

"What you did was impressive but try to keep awake until we get back to Mira and Elfman's house." Boaros yawned again and nodded.

"Okay." Edward was nearly bouncing up and down. He had gotten more and more excited as they got closer and closer to the guild.

"I think I shall use the reward to rent an apartment for myself." Boaros said suddenly.

"Good enough reason as any. I would do the same if Mira didn't love that we sleep together." Malacant said. Edward stopped jumping and his face grew red as a tomato. Malacant realised his mistake and quickly tried to fix it.

"I mean sleep together like we sleep in the same bed not like we actually have…ah… you know what." But Edward appeared to have imagined something already. His eyes had become squiggles steam was coming out his ears like a steam train.

"Okay, calm down. You don't want your new master to see you like that." Almost instantly Edward straightened himself up fixed his hat and the red drained from his face. "Amazing self-control." Boaros said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm ready." He said confidently. Three seconds later he started sweating.

"You sure you're okay?" Malacant asked worried. Edwards nerves however seemed to have failed him. "Ya never been better, just meeting my idol. No nerves on me, none at all."

"I'm sure you'll do great." It wasn't Boaros or Malacant who had spoken. The voice was far softer and famine. Malacant smirked and Boaros chuckled. Edward turned slowly and looked up.

"Besides, if they're really great then they'll like you for you rather than expecting you to behave a certain way." Edward nearly fainted. Mira smiled down at the boy.

"So don't be nervous." She finished. Malacant stood beside Edward and put a hand encouragingly on his shoulder.

"Edward may I introduce Mirajane Strauss, or as you like to call her, the greatest take over and transformation wizard in the world." Mira's cheeks turned a little pink and said with her kind smile still plastered on her face.

"Well I don't know about all that…" Suddenly Edward was bowing before her on his hands and knees and started speaking very quickly. "MissStruass,Iwouldbehonouredifyouwouldtakemeasapupilbutifyoudon'twanttoIcanunderstandandwill…"

"Slow down." Mira kneeled down beside him as he slowly looked up at her.

"The last pupil I had was Malacant." Edward's eyes shot to Malacant in surprise. Malacant scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"And I found him spying on me five minutes before that, but I still took him as an apprentice." Malacant was properly embarrassed now. His cheeks had turned a bright red.

"If I took a peeking tom as an apprentice then of course I'll take you." She concluded.

"I wasn't peeping on you!" Malacant finally defended himself. Mira chuckled and helped Edward to his feet.

"We'll start tomorrow at ten at the guild hall." Edward nodded feverishly.

"YES! Thank you master Mira. Thank you so much I won't disappoint you." Mira turned to Malacant.

"He has better manners than you did. It took a fell knocks on the head before you started calling me master Mira all the time." Malacant rubbed his head.

"I can still feel some of those." Boaros who had been silent this whole time asked. "Did the oracion seis team finish their mission?" The group started walking towards the guild as Mira nodded.

"Oh… they did. Their back now actually and Malacant, Master wants all S-class wizards for a meeting." Malacant nodded seriously. He didn't ask why. If master said only the S-class needed to hear then only the S-class needed to hear. Him and Mira took up the front of the group while Boaros and Edward fell in behind. "I'm surprised we have another child joining us."

"Another child?" Edward asked. Mira turned and nodded back at him but kept walking forward.

"A pretty girl your age Edward." She winked slyly at him. Edward dipped his hat but Malacant could see the blush forming on his cheeks. Mira obviously did too and let out a very girly giggle.

"Ohhh… you guys would make such a cute couple." Malacant laughed when Edward tugged harder on his hat as if he wanted to disappear up it.

"Playing matchmaker again?" Malacant asked through a chuckle. Mira gave him a pointed look.

"Well I have been right before."

"You were right about us getting together, that was it. I don't have confidence in your matchmaking after you tried to get Elfman and Levy to hook up." Mira blushed again.

"I was going through a phase. I thought they would be like beauty and the beast." Malacant rolled his eyes as they finally reached the hall.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart,"

"And our other triumphant heroes return!" Makarov bellowed as they entered the guild. The guild cheered when they saw the four.

"Excellent work. I heard about what happened." Erza said with her signature small smile on her face.

"Things got a little more…" Tailia's face flashed into Malacant's mind for a second. Only four in the guild noticed his slight pause. Mira, Erza, Makarov and Boaros.

"…Hectic than I would have liked." Mira kept a curious eye on him as they oved to the bar. About halfway there a pretty blue haired girl rushed forward and bowed. She had a bright and energetic smile on her face.

"I'm new, my name is Wendy. It's nice to meet you." Malacant was instantly struck by a familiar wave of magic energy radiating from her blood.

"A dragon slayer." He murmured.

"How did you know?" Wendy asked unnerved. Erza answered.

"This is Malacant. The other S-class wizard I told you about. He's the blood wizard." Wendy though for a second before she nodded.

"Oh… I forgot, sorry."

"Stop being so nervous child." A small white female cat said gliding forward. "Oh… so do all dragon slayers have cats?"

"Not all of them." Happy giggled pointing at Gajeel.

"Hey shut up furball." He snapped. Boaros hopped up on the bar and stood next to Makarov.

"Master would you like me to give the job report?" Makarov shook his head.

"I got a letter from the king commending you two for your efforts. The reward was delivered this morning. And also with the letter there was a royal decree." Makarov said pulling out a scroll.

"Ahem… He spoke to the whole group as he read.

"_I Toma E. Fiore king of the kingdom of fiore, declare that henceforth, Edward Greywind, will be welcome to join the ranks for the wizard guild fairy tail if he so desires_." Makarov looked at the boy and smiled.

"I don't think the king realised that you only need to ask to be welcomed into this family." Edward looked ready to cry as the guild cheered for its new member. The look of pure happiness on his face could melt any frozen heart.

"Thank you." Was all he could say. Makarov gave him a fatherly look before beckoning the three S-class forward.

"Welcome to our family." Malacant said patting the top of Edward's hat.

"Wendy and Edward. Seeing as you're both the same age and new why don't you stick together for a few days until you guys get to know the rest of these lunatics." Both kids had varying levels of embarrassment. Wendy had a light blush creep across her face but nodded all the same. Edward kept glancing at her and every time he did his face would grow redder and redder. Malacant pitied the kid.

"He's a lot like you." Mira whispered in his ear. Malacant let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"I know." Mira then pulled out a few jewel and said.

"I wager they'll be together in a month." Malacant rolled his eyes.

"I won't hold you to it, but I'd be surprised if he could speak to her in a month."

"Alright kids, we have something to discuss before we leave for he night." Master said clicking his fingers to gain the three wizards attention.

"Follow me." He commanded leading them to the infirmary.

**Author's notes:**

**If you'll let me go off on a tangent for a second. I hope when Zeref dies, Mavis' ghost or maybe Mavis herself(If she gets revived when Fairy Heart is used.) hug eachother and disappear like into dust as they embrace each other. Or maybe Zeref and Natsu hug and Zeref disappears into dust. I think it'd be cool way to end it. **

**Anywho Sorry about that. **

**Now a couple of anouncements. Unless a lot of you don't want to see it I will ship Edward and Wendy. If a lot of you don't want it then I won't. Also every so often I will do a little one shot within the story on any couple I support.**

**These are:**

**Gray Juvia**

**Gajeel Levy**

**Erza Jellal**

**Mavis Zeref**

**Before people say I forgot one, I didn't. I don't ship Natsu Lucy or Natsu Lisanna because I like both couples equally. Please don't hate me for it, I just can't decide.**

**Thanks for the support as always.**

**Until Next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	21. Bonus Chapter (Jerza)

(Bonus chapter)What could have been…

**Author's note:**

**This is the first of the one shots I talked about in the last chapter and as you can see. It's an Erza and Jellal one. It takes place between The oracion seis and tenrou island. When Jellal is still slowly regaining his memories. He's not fully back yet.**

Jellal was used to the silence. Prison was very boring in contrast to what the movies would have you believe. He got the occasional book to read but he never did and nobody ever talked to him.

He hated the silence, when bad memories began to surface and sometimes the images and pain would be so great he felt like he would go insane. Nobody was there to pull him from the horror. He was stuck with the memories of his mistakes.

So he was very surprised and relieved when he heard the soft pats, of boots on the rock floor. He was even more surprised when he heard a soft voice speak to him.

"Jellal?" He looked up surprised.

"Erza?" The wizard smiled at him."Hi."

Jellal took the second of silence to study her. She was dressed in her normal outfit save for her armour. She had her arms crossed under her breasts and there seemed to be something in her hand but he couldn't see what it was.

"Why are you here?" He asked finally. She brushed a strand of red, no Scarlet, hair behind her ear before she held out a small package wrapped in coloured paper.

"Happy Birthday." Jellal blinked.

"Birthday?" He said slowly.

Erza smiled. "Yes, today. June, 10th. Your birthday."

Jellal racked his brains for a second before an old memory resurfaced. The day he and his friends told their birthday.

"Yours is May 19th," He said eventually.

"Correct." Erza said smiling.

"I take it some of your memories are returning."

"Little bits." Jellal answered rubbing his forehead wearily.

"I know I must remember what I have done. I have to remember to feel whole again, but sometimes I wish…" Erza was looking at him with sad curious eyes.

"...Sometimes I wish I could forget."

He stared at her.

"But even if I did. I would be unhappy. Because I would be missing the part of my heart you and my friends stole." Erza pondered what he had said. Then she said.

"Why do you need to forget? You can still remember your pain and regents and be happy." She slipped her present between the bars. Jellal looked at the tiny parcel. When he picked it up, it felt light and flexible like paper.

Curious he unwrapped the present and gasped at its contents.

Staring up at him was Wally, Sho and Millianna. They were smiling with a large beach in the background. He turned it over and found a small message scribbled on the back.

"_Hello form Longbeach Erzy Werzy!"_

Jellal looked up at Erza who was smiling.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I thought you would like to know that are friends are happy." She said quietly. Jellal's eyes turned sad as he looked at the picture.

"Not all of them." "Do you think Simon would want you to spend your whole life regretting? Moping around in a cell." Erza yelled. She was done being patient. She'd slap the sense into him if she had to.

"Stop, blaming yourself for what happened. The guards say you just sit here all day. You don't read the books the give you. You barely eat. It wasn't your fault!" She grabbed the bars of the cell and the metal creaked under her strength.

"Now stop being a coward and face your future instead of worrying about your past." Jellal hung his head. Erza had enough. She stood up and was about to march out when, Jellal whispered.

"They are happy."

Erza stopped and turned her head. He was looking at the picture again and gently traced over it with his fingers.

"Are you happy Erza?" Erza stayed silent for a time. Eventually she whispered. "I am." Then Jellal sat back and glanced up at her.

"Then I shall try to be happy too." He said with a small smile on his face. Erza felt her eyes water slightly but she blinked away the tears.

On the way back to the guild all she could think was.

"In another place, at another time. That foolish boy would have stolen my heart right out from under me."

Then she glanced back and whispered.

"What am I thinking? He already stole it long ago."

**Author's note:**

**I know it's short but I hope you like it. **

**Tell me if you want to see more like this. Also I checked the wiki's and Jellal and Erza's birthday's aren't there as far as I can tell. So I too the position of the first letter of their name and surname to get the numbers. So don't be harsh. If you know their actually birthdays tell me and link the source.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat sif. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20:

Malacant didn't know what he had been expecting when he entered the infirmity but it was not a small purple haired girl. Mira and Erza also seemed surprised. The girl was asleep in a bed in the corner.

"Who's that Master?" Erza asked. Makarov sighed tiredly.

"This is Kinana. Until recently she was the snake, Cubellios."

"A snake!" Mira gasped. Malacant frowned and studied her magic energy.

"Something evil touched this child. It's gone now but I can feel the void it left." Makarov nodded. "I cleansed her myself I wanted you to check she was clean." Malacant put a hand on her head and probed her blood for any signs of dark magic.

"I can't sense anything but there is something. Not evil. But dark, something dark and warm that she is holding close to her heart. I can't tell what it is, but if I was to guess, I think it's a magic link."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked. Malacant opened his eyes and withdrew his hand. "It's a connection between two people. I don't really know what practical use it has but it basically allows strong emotions and feelings to be transferred between two people. This connection is very strong. Do you know who she might be connected to?"

"Cobra." Erza answered without a moment's hesitation. "Then this could be dangerous." Malacant said sighing.

"How so?" Mira asked.

"I have heard of cases where a strong willed person could prolong their life by linking with a weak willed person and forcing their consciousness into the person's body." Erza and Mira looked horrified by what Malacant had just implied. Makarov nodded solemnly.

"It is a risk we will take. However Malacant I want you to keep a close eye on her when she wakes. Should anything happen then call me." Malacant nodded.

"I'll watch her." Makarov clapped his hands together.

"Good now onto the last order of business. We haven't had this problem before, but a new rule has come out of the council, saying that anyone under 16 that does not have a guardian within the guild they wish to join must receive a guardian of age who is a senior member of the guild to watch them and care for them.

We haven't had this problem before because it's a new law new but I've had to allow Laki to stay in my home." Makarov looked at the three of them.

"Romeo has Maco. However we have three underage wizards with us now and only three senior members of the guild to look after them." Malacant, Mira and Erza looked at each other.

"Edward wants to train under me so I can handle him. He can stay with me and use Lisanna's room" Mira said evenly.

"Wendy and I will stay at Fairy Hills." Erza continued.

"I'll get an apartment for myself and Kinana to stay when she recovers. That way I can keep an eye on her." Master nodded in agreement.

"Now this is a commitment I cannot stress enough. You have to provide for them and all missions taken by them have to be approved by you." He pointed a finger at the.

"So no S-class quests or missions that can keep you away for a very long time until further notice." The three bowed respectfully.

"Yes master." Makarov nodded.

"Good, is there anything else?" Malacant raised a couple of fingers.

"Actually there is one thing…" He told the three about his encounter with his sister and raven tail. "This is a troubling development. I'll have my spy look out for information."

* * *

The following day…

Malacant had kept his senses trained on Kinana as soon as he entered the hall. Right now he was sitting at the Bar watching Mira and Edward work.

Transformation magic was an extremely complicated magic. He considered Mira the smartest in the guild after Levy, because she had not only mastered Transformation, but she had Mastered impersonation and could think on her feet when she went undercover.

It was very hard to argue with his assessment. As Mira explained the concepts and terms involved with transformation magic Malacant felt his head hurt, and this was the second time he had heard it. Edward however seemed completely absorbed in it.

He hung off every word she said and only stopped her to ask a small question here and there. Eventually Mira ended their lesson and said that they would be training in the afternoon outside. Edward nodded feverishly before he went over to Team Natsu.

"That boy's incredible." Mira murmured.

"His Mythical transformation isn't like other transformations. He's using something that doesn't exist. It relies on something that you can't see you have to visualise it in your head without a basis. That requires incredible brain power because of how much detail is required to transform." Malacant nodded and finished his drink and stood up.

"She's awake." Mira picked up his cup and gestured for him to hurry.

* * *

Malacant entered the room and found a pair of scared eyes staring at him from under the quilt. "Ahh… Hi." He said awkwardly. The eyes shivered slightly but said nothing. Malacant linked his fingers and sat down beside the bed.

"Kinana?" He asked hoping to bait a response out of her. He was successful. "Yes?" The response was very small that he almost didn't hear it.

"Oh… good I got a response. Okay first step. Now when you first woke up did Master explain that you're going to have a guardian here." Kinana poked her head out and nodded. "Ya… Are you my guardian?" Malacant nodded slowly. "I am. My name is Malacant."

"I'm Kinana, but you already know that." Malacant nodded. "I do." A long pause ensued and Malacant hated it. He couldn't think what to say. The green eyes under the cover were questioning. They expected him to say something. Eventually he settled on a safe question.

"Are you hungry?" The eyes widened slightly then she said.

"Yes." Okay good. "I'll ask Mira to cook something for you. Do you want anything in particular?"

"No." Malacant left quickly. When he got to the bar he found Wendy and Boaros talking. Boaros had his "weapon" in his hand and Wendy looked mortified.

"Don't traumatise the poor girl." Boaros' looked up from his notepad.

"I don't believe I said anything too offensive."

"I can't help my size. I'm still not fully grown." Wendy whined crossing her hands over her chest. Malacant glanced at Boaros and smacked him hard over the head.

"DON'T TELL A TWELVE YEAR OLD THAT THEIR CHEST IS SMALL YOU DOPE! He roared.

Boaros rubbed the back of his head. "Mira claimed she was attractive I was trying to establish how attractive." Malacant gave the red faced Wendy an apologetic look before saying.

"You can't judge someone under eighteen on attractiveness because they aren't old enough for you to judge them. People under eighteen get to judge other people under eighteen. Nobody else!"

"Why?" "Because it's creepy and scary for the child." Malacant bellowed before turning to Wendy. "Forgive my friend. He's inexperienced with people in general." Wendy's face finally had returned to a healthy colour.

"It's okay, really no big deal." Mira put a cup of milk down on the counter. Wendy took it eagerly and thanked her before skipping off. Malacant turned to and placed his hands wearily on the counter.

"That bad?" Mira asked. Malacant sighed and chuckled dryly.

"Ya that bad. Will you get something for her to eat?" Mira dashed to the kitchen. Boaros sat down on the counter.

"Why are you so nervous? She is just a girl." Malacant scowled at him. "You are not helpful! She stares at me and says nothing. I don't know what to say."

"Sounds like someone I know." Mira chirped smiling as she exited the kitchen. Malacant stuck his tongue out at her.

"You comparing me to ever child here is not helping either." Mira chuckled. "I'll get back to cooking and leave you to it." Malacant's forehead smacked hard off the counter. Mira placed the plate on the counter.

"Boaros is right she's just a girl." Malacant slowly picked up the plate and started moving upstairs.

"Mally's afraid of a little girl. Mally's afraid of a little girl." Natsu chanted before a bolt of lightning struck him. Malacant stopped before he entered the room. Composing himself he stepped into the room. Kinana's eyes stared out from under the quilt.

"You're going to have to come out eventually." He said. Putting the plate down on the counter he sat down and waited. After a few seconds of silence Malacant said.

"Look I know you are scared but you have to eat." Kinana slowly creeped out of the covers. Malacant watched her as she stuck the fork into her meat and slowly brought it to her mouth. He waited patiently for her to finish. While he did he thought of something that might get her to like him more. After the last gulp of food passed down her throat he said.

"There is a very good sweet shop just down the street. Do you want to go? I'll give you ten jewel to spend." Kinana's eyes lightened up a little.

"Really?" She asked quietly. Malacant held out a hand and helped her off the bed. She was wearing a dirty white dress.

"Mira might be willing to take her clothes shopping later." "I don't have shoes." Kinana said looking down at her toes. Malacant thought for a second. He could get her shoes or maybe Wendy would let her borrow some. Smiling to himself he got a silly idea that might work. He kneeled down beside the bed and turned his back to her.

"Hop on. I'll carry you." Kinana nervously complied and hopped onto his back. He wrapped his hands around her legs and Kinana's small arms wrapped around his neck. Malacant stood up and carried her out. Thankfully most of the guild was gone on jobs. Mira waved at the pair as they left.

"Have fun you two." She called. Kinana glanced back curiously at her. The two went out and reached the sweet shop. Malacant got her a large hot chocolate and a small packet of Turkish delight. Kinana despite how mannerly she was when she ate her dinner dived savagely into both.

Malacant smiled at her. He would have been embarrassed normally but something stopped him. He remembered what Makarov had said once.

_"When you have children of your own. No matter how unruly they are you still love them._"

He felt he like he finally understood that parental feeling, if only a little. Kinana was basically his daughter now. Malacant hoped he would be good enough.

"I'm too young to have a daughter." He thought.

"Mira's too young to have a son and Erza is too young to have a daughter too…" He thought. Then as he watched Kinana use her strangely long tongue to lick all round her mouth he finished his thought.

"Never mind kids as mature and lovable as these three."

**Author's notes:**

**I know I said I didn't forgot one but I did. Yukino and Rouge is the last couple. Also I know it's kinda out of the blue but I Don't feel like any of the kids should stay at the guild alone without some kind of guardian. That's kinda why I gave each of the juniors a "parent". Okay I've said all I wanted to.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21:

A week past quite slowly. Kinana was quite most of the time but she seemed to have struck up a strong friendship with Laki. Malacant was glad she had a friend.

Edward was having a little more difficulty. He spent most of his days studying magic and nothing else. Mira had expressed her concern to Malacant but Malacant couldn't think what to do. Right now the kid was buried in a book of magic.

Wendy skipped over to him cocking her head and smiling she said. "Hi Edward."

Edward looked up from his book and almost instantly buried it back. He didn't know what to do. He had never said the right thing when he spoke. The fact that Wendy was the prettiest girl he had ever seen didn't help.

"Hi." He murmured. She cocked her head at the book and asked.

"What you reading?" Edward nervously said. "It's a book explaining the basic terms and ideas of transformation magic. It goes into the physical and spacial ripples that are created when the mass of an object changes dramatically in a short space of time." He nearly cursed. He shouldn't have said that. His mother always said he was too smart.

"Girls don't like boys who are smarter than they are." She had often scolded. He turned back to his book expecting something like.

"What a nerd." to be uttered or for Wendy to walk away altogether.

"Cool. Grandina used to get me to read books like that. But they were about dragon-slayer magic." Edward was curious.

"What's dragon slaying magic like?" Wendy sat down beside him. "It's difficult to explain, Grandina says it has to do with my spirit. It's like a feeling, an emotion that I can't explain it fully."

"Who was Grandina? Your mother?" Edward asked after she had finished. Wendy nodded as she sat down. "She was. She was a dragon."

Boom!

The book hit the table hard. Wendy leapt in fright. Edward stared at her. "A dragon! What did she look like? Was she big? Could she breath fire?" Wendy looked slightly frightened by his sudden unnerving enthusiasm. Edward quickly corrected himself and pulled his hat down over his face in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I just love stories about the ancient gods, and dragons were in the stories so much, they were my favourite mythical creatures." Wendy smiled dreamily as she thought of Grandina.

"She was huge. As big as a building. But she was always soft and warm. She was kind and gentle and she was, she was my mom…" Wendy bit her lips and her eyes watered a little.

"You miss her?" He asked cocking his head. She shut her eyes and nodded frantically. Lacking social graces he said.

"I don't know what that's like. I guess if she was as great as that, losing her would have been difficult." Wendy looked at him. Her eyes had grown slightly curious.

"Boaros told me that you didn't have parents?" Edward scowled."Not anymore."

The two remained in silence for a few minutes. Wendy didn't dare ask what had inspired such a bitter response.

"Edward would you come here for a second." Malacant called. Edward stood up and took his book with him. He walked two steps before dipping his hat over his face and turning back to Wendy.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude." Wendy nodded kindly.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for asking." Edward shook his head.

"No please don't apologise." How could this girl be real?"I… it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so bitter you did nothing…"

Wendy giggled lightly silencing him. "It's okay. Really I…"

* * *

Malacant was roughly pulled down behind the counter.

"Look at that!" Mira whispered excitedly. Malacant peeked over the counter.

"Levy staring at Gajeel?"

"NO! Wait what!" She poked her head out over the counter. "Right there." Malacant whispered pointing the far corner of the guild. Levy was in fact peeping over the top of a book looking at Gajeel who looked very grumpy about something.

"Whoa I never would have seen them getting together. But that's not it." She muttered pointing at something else.

"Wendy and Edward." He looked over at them. "Okay that's kinda cute but I need to talk to Edward about something." He said sitting back down behind the counter. Mira's grip on his arm tightened and she looked at him with evil eyes.

"You're not going to break up young love are you sweetie?" She whispered sweetly. Malacant felt his blood go cold. Maybe she hadn't changed as much as he thought.

"Amm… Mira, Malacant what are you doing?" The pair looked up and found Edward staring at them suspiciously. They shot up.

"Nothing Edward. Malacant was just helping me with something." Mira chirped quickly. Malacant nodded feverishly. Edward cocked his head.

"O…kay. What did you need me for?" Malacant clicked his fingers and reached into his back pocket. "Oh ya you need to fill this out. The council wants all underage wizards to register. Sorry I know it sucks. But Master is having a rocky relationship with the council so we have to do the small things like this. Doubt they'd even read it."

Malacant explained handing the sheet to Edward.

"Leave it to any of the S-class when you're done." Edward nodded and put the sheet in his pocket.

"Hey guys I wanted to ask you something?" Mira gave Malacant an excited look. _He's going to ask us for dating advice. _Mira thought. Her head was buzzing with ideas of what to say.

Malacant seeing how excited she was about answering whatever question Edward had, resolved to stay silent and let her handle it.

"What did you guys do on your first date?"

Mira and Malacant froze. Malacant's neck creaked to look at Mira. She had a very particular smile on her face. An innocent ditsy smile. Malacant knew what came next.

"WWWWWHAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAHHHAAAAHHH!"

Mira was on her knees her face in her hands and tears pouring from her face. "Mira sweetheart don't cry…"

WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR FOUR MONTHS BUT WE NEVER WENT ON AH… AH… DDDDDATTTTTEEEEEE! WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!" Malacant hugged her from behind.

"Please Mira. Don't cry. I'm going to organise a date. For Friday and it'll be the best you'll ever be on!" He promised. Mira sniffled.

"Really?" she whispered turning around. Malacant kissed her fore head. "I promise."

* * *

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Malacant yelled several hours later. He was sitting at his kitchen table scratching his head over what to do. He was determined to keep his promise to Mira but he hadn't a clue where to start.

He had tried looking up and researching restaurants but he didn't know what he was looking for. Sighing he picked up the communication lacrima. "Hello?" "Levy I need help."

Levy was quick to arrive and put him on the right course. They managed to find a small family owned restaurant for Malacant and Mira to go to.

"Thank you." Malacant sighed and sunk back into his chair. Levy smiled over her cup at tea, "No problem big brother."

Malacant stared at her. "It's been a while since you called me that." Levy shrugged.

"I guess I grew out of it."

"You used to call Mira big sister too."

"I did." Malacant remembered why too. He and Mira had brought Levy into the guild.

* * *

Flashback…

"Where is this job anyway?" Mira complained. "Um… Next right I think." "You think or you know?" "I think." Malacant answered uncertain. Mira looked at the large house they had arrived at. "Well only one way to find out." Mira rang the doorbell. A tall blue haired woman answered her.

"You miss…"

"MacGarden" Malacant said quickly. The woman frowned and nodded.

"I am, will you delinquents clear off." She spat. Then she attempted to close the door. Mira stopped her with her hand. The woman tried to shut it again but Mira was too strong.

"Look lady. You called us here." Mira shot back with venom. Then she twisted and exposed her guild make. "You sent an S-class request to Fairy Tail. We're your wizards." Malacant pulled out a card. All S-class wizards had them for ID.

"I'm Malacant. I passed last month." He said shyly. The woman inspected the card. "I doubt you'll be sufficient. Go back and tell your master that an adult at the very least is acceptable." Malacant nodded."Ok…"

"Malacant is stronger that most adults I know." Mira spat. "His magic is specifically designed for protection and he has the qualifications. So suck it up you asked for the best and you got it either withdraw your request or tell us who we are protecting." The woman seemed to be near boiling point. Mira glared at her.

"Fine the pageant is this weekend I can't organise another request in time. You're lucky. " Mira scowled.

"No we aren't." She muttered. Weather the woman heard that or not she ignored it. The little girl turned out to be Levy.

Levy was an only child so for the week they watched her she started to call them big brother and sister to pretend she had some.

Levy had confided that she wanted to be a wizard and had her father's consent to do so. So a few signed papers and a little break out later, Levy was out of her mother's clutches and in the guilds embrace. She had continued to refer to them as her siblings until around the time Malacant was taken away.

* * *

Malacant smiled at her and ruffled her hair affectionately. She pouted.

"Stop treating me like a child."

"You are a child miss pout." Levy sniggered. "Okay, I need to get home, wise guy." Malacant nodded.

"Levy hang on a sec." She turned and smiled. "Ya?" Malacant sighed.

"I saw you looking at Gajeel today." Levy blushed furiously. Malacant's suspicions were confirmed.

"Look I don't want to tell you who you can and can't date, but just promise to tell me if he hurts you again." Levy nodded nervously.

"Ya okay I promise." The door lock clicked leaving Malacant alone.

"I'm putting my trust in you Gajeel." He murmured shutting his eyes and focused on Kinana's heartbeat.

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry about the long wait I was watching Sword art online. I thought it was okay, don't see why people get up in arms about it. The SAO 2 is great though.**

**Anyway sorry. **

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif!**


	24. big date

The big date:

That Friday:

Malacant was biting his finger nervously as he stood at Mira's door. The suit he was wearing wasn't that bad and wasn't as stiff as he would have thought. Mira emerged from the house eventually. She looked absolutely amazing.

No scratch that. Glorious.

She wore a long purple dress that flowed to her ankles and a pair of purple shoes. She hadn't changed her hair. She smiled sweetly at him. The light from the street reflected brilliantly of her skin.

"Hello good sir are you my date for this evening?" She asked politely smirking at him. Malacant gulped.

"I… I didn't know my date would be a goddess." He answered honestly. Mira's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Did you just say something charming?" She asked giggling. Mira's small blush was passed onto Malacant with a vengeance. "I… ah… I…" Mira chuckled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry, honey I couldn't resist. Shall we go?" He nodded.

They arrived a little while later and sat down at their table. It progress fairly averagely. The talked for a while. Eventually when they were receiving dessert, a teenage, maybe fourteen walked up to them. Malacant cocked his head at her and Mira smiled pleasantly.

"Hi." Mira greeted politely. The girl answered. "Hi miss Strauss. I'm a really big fan."

Malacant studied the girl. She was pretty with long blond hair and he detected requip magic off her. "Oh… it's great to meet you…?" Mira left the unanswered question hanging.

"Oh Jenny. My names Jenny." She held a copy of sorcerer weekly forward.

"Would you mind…?" Mira took the magazine from her hand and signed it. Smiling she handed it back. "Thank You." Jenny almost squealed. Mira chuckled kindly."You're welcome."

The girl walked away clutching the magazine close to her chest.

"Do you always have to deal with fans?" Malacant asked. Mira shook her head.

"Most people here know me or don't care. When I go on missions, then I get swarmed by fans."

"I'm not going to get back lash from being your boyfriend am I?" Though it was meant as a joke Mira took it literally.

"Well some of my fans might give you some grief." She started to look upset.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like being in the public eye." Malacant shrugged.

"I am dating the most amazing, beautiful and kind girl in the world. I can deal with being put in the spotlight. Anyway…" He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm not going to be in it very long once they realise how great you are compared to me." Mira smiled.

"Don't belittle yourself. You're great too." She loved the praise but she wasn't going to let him feel inferior to her.

The pair finished their meal and left. "It's chilly out." Mira whispered rubbing her arms. She gave him a look. Confused he stared at her. Mira giggled and repeated.

"It's chilly out." Malacant finally got the hint. "Oh… ah here take this." He said pulling off his coat and wrapping it round her. Mira wrapped the coat tightly round herself before muttering.

"You're hopeless." Malacant scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed. "I'm a slow learner sorry." Mira started walking and Malacant followed. The walked round the city in silence for a while and eventually found themselves at the cemetery. Mira stopped at the entrance and put her hand on the gate.

"Do you want to say hi?" Malacant asked. Mira looked longingly at the graves before shaking her head.

"Her anniversary is in a couple of days. I'll say hi then." She was staring off into space and Malacant didn't push her to move on. He waited while she dreamed. Eventually she blinked and shook her head. Then she yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Malacant didn't miss anything. The blood reacts a certain way to yawning and when he was close to someone he could detect these subtle differences. She hadn't yawned at all and he had spotted the small sparkles of tears in her eyes. He said nothing.

He knew she didn't want to ruin the mood and make him worry so he let her believe she had fooled him. Then she sneezed lightly. That he knew was real.

"Let's get out of the cold." He murmured. Mira nodded."Ya sure."

They walked for a little before Mira smiled mischievously. "I heard that Kinana was staying with Master and Laki tonight." Malacant hadn't seen her look and confirmed her statement."Ya, Laki invited her for a sleep over."

Mira leaned against him. Malacant blushed and stiffened. "Mira..?" "Shhh" She hummed. Malacant felt her body heat and her blood being in such a close proximity was driving him insane. He knew the exact beat of her heart and with each thump he felt himself get tenser and tenser. She traced a finger over his shirt and whispered.

"Then it's our lucky day. Do you want to go back to your place?" Her voice was innocent but her eyes weren't. Malacant went red as a tomato.

"M-Mira. Wh… What…" He had never been more nervous about anything in his life. He wanted her, heck any guy would want her. He couldn't believe she would trust him that much. Mira's mischievousness faded and was replaced by a guilty look as she watched him stutter.

"Look its fine. If you aren't ready then that's okay." Malacant licked his lips. Damn it why was he such a wimp. Mira smiled kindly but Malacant saw a look of slight disappointment in her eyes.

They were both twenty, they had been dating for a while. What was wrong? Why couldn't he just answer her. They loved each other. It wasn't like he was going to abandon her or she abandon him.

Right? Mira smiled at him and started walking again. Wait did she love him? He loved her but he had never said it to her. And he hadn't a clue if she really loved him back. He wanted to believe but he didn't know.

She turned and gave him a curious look.

That's what was wrong. That's why he was hesitant. He had to know. He had to.

"Mala…Mph." Mira's question was cut short by Malacant pressing his lips firmly against hers. Mira sighed and kissed back. Slowly he pulled away from her and she stared up at him with her perfect blue eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. Mira's eyes widened. And her lip started to tremble. Then her eyes started to water. Malacant stared at her, unflinching. He listened to her heart beat quicken.

When Mira spoke she sounded breathless and Malacant wouldn't have heard her if he had not been so close.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning…

Malacant woke up and for the first time in his life he wanted to go back to sleep. Mira was lying next to him. Still asleep with her hair running in every direction imaginable.

Malacant blushed a little as he felt her skin rub off his own. He slowly pulled himself free of her grip and pulled on his clothes. Malacant felt her heartbeat change slightly as she woke up. She yawned loudly and sat up.

"Morning Malacant." Malacant looked at her before turningaway quickly and going red.

"Mira, top." Mira realised that the quilt had slipped off her exposing her chest. Smiling kindly she pulled on her dress.

"You've seen it now. Why are you still so nervous?" "Seeing and believing are two different things." Mira lsughed.

"Okay fine. I guess you'll get used to them eventually."

"I doubt that. I'll never be able to look at you without being nervous." He said siling at her. "You're too beautiful." Mira stood up and kissed him.

"I love you, you noble nervous wreck."

"I love you too. You perfect angel."

**Author's note:**

**Someone PM'd me asking why Malacant and Mira hadn't gone out on a date already. Then I though. How did I not think of that!? So here we are.**

**Also just incase someone messages me saying Mira's age is ****different. Mira is ninteen when the show starts. I'm assuming close to a year past between Lucy joining the guild and the tenrou Island arc. so I'm making an educated guess at her age at this point in the series.**

**Also. Where I come from the legal age for sex and drink is 18. So don't call me a perv and say I'm putting up stuff about minors having sex. They're both legal and I'm sixteen so I can still find people between the ages of 15 and 18 sexy without it being creepy so there. **

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	25. Chapter 25

A couple days later.

It was raining. Malacant chuckled darkly. "Even the sky is crying for you Lisanna." Kinana gave him a strange look. Malacant smiled at her and got up.

"I'm going to the guild." Kinana was still in her pyjamas. She was growing unnaturally fast. It seemed that her years as a snake were causing her body to try and catch up with her age. This lead to her going through several sizes very quickly.

Malacant was really pressed for money as a result. Malacant pulled up his collar to cover his neck from the cold and wet.

As he reached the door of the guild hall he met Elfman and Mira coming out. He dipped his head so his eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair. Mira stopped and looked at him. The looked at each other for a second before both simultaneously moved on. Malacant met Lucy halfway into the guild. She was staring at him.

"Did you know…?"

Malacant nodded before she finished. Lucy looked at Mira and Elfman's retreating figures.

"Why didn't you, I don't know comfort her or something?" Lucy asked. Malacant smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I feel pain when I think about Lisanna but I can't possibly understand what they're going through. Someone pretending to know the same pain you is just intruding on your mourning." Malacant glanced back at them before saying.

"Though they'd probably never say it, I'd be unwelcome. Lisanna was my friend. Not my sister." Lucy looked sad but she seemed to have understood.

"Have you seen Natsu?" She asked. Malacant shook his head. "Him and Happy are probably doing their own mourning."

Lucy looked off into space. "Ya I forgot. Natsu and Lisanna were close." Malacant nodded grimly. "Lisanna loved Natsu." Lucy looked at him, surprised by how bluntly he had spoken."I like to think that he loved her by the end."

Suddenly Malacant felt himself get squished into a small space. He felt something smooth and hard against his back and something soft and squishy against his front. He couldn't see either. He could barely move.

The squishy feeling against his face felt familiar somehow. Getting his head together he used his blood sensing .

He sensed himself and Lucy. She was right infront of him. She was very close.

In fact if she was any closer then he might have been wearing… her….

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy kicked out at him. "Whoever's touching me stop!"

"I can't help it I'm sorry. I'm squashed too." Malacant yelled in response. The pair were squished together in an extremely cramped space. She was slightly higher than him. Her legs were bent around his waist and her boobs were being pressed hard against her his face.

This was uncomfortable for two reasons. One he was still extremely shy of girls. Two he felt like Mira would kill him if she found out.

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

Malacant suddenly felt the support on his back leave and he fell backwards. Lucy toppled forward on top of him and her boobs bounced right into his face.

"GMPH OFFMPH." Malacant's muffled. Lucy leapt up and covered herself modestly. Her face had turned a deep shade of red. Malacant's was the same colour due to his embarrassment and recent smothering.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"Apoligise for the manner at which I rescued you."

Malacant looked curiously at the clock that had spoken. One of Lucy's spirits.

"It's fine Horologium, but what did you rescue us from?" Malacant looked around.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE TOWN!?"

They were standing in a large crater and bubbles were floating up to what looked like a massive black hole in the sky.

"To Edolas."

Malacant and Lucy turned and saw Mystogen. "Jellal." Lucy murmured.

"Not your Jellal." He responded. He explained what had happened. "How can we trust you?" Lucy responded after he had finished.

"This is mystogen." Malacant murmured. "He's been part of the guild for years and has been helping us from behind the scenes for longer. I trust him."

"Then eat this." He spoke plainly handing them two bean's. "They'll allow you to use Magic in Edolas." Malacant downed the bean without hesitation but Lucy hesitated before doing the same.

"Alright both of you hop on." Malacant announced as he transformed into his blood drive form. Mystogen shook his head.

"I'll go later. There are other's that avoided capture that need to be filled in. I'll meet you later. Natsu and Wendy are already up there. Find them." Malacant picked up Lucy bridal style before nodding with conviction.

"Hang on Lucy." He raised his four wings high above his head before flapping down hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop screaming we're on ground!" Malacant roared and dropped her. Lucy humped when she landed and glared at him.

"You were being difficult." Malacant answered her glare before looking around. "That's odd." Malacant murmured. "What?" Lucy asked.

"I can't sense blood. Not even yours." Lucy frounded.

"Did the pill not work?"

"Lets find out." Malacant pointed his fingers at the sky. A large bolt of red lightning shot up into the sky.

* * *

Miles away…

Edolas Erza turned as a frantic beeping broke the silence on the ship.

"What is it Malacant?" Two green eyes looked up at her and smiled excitedly. "I just felt a massive serge of magic power on the sensors. And it's very close." Erza smirked at him.

"Then we found the fairies?" Malacant shrugged. "Don't know but we'll find out."

* * *

Couple of minutes later…

Malacant heard the ship first. "Do you think…"

"Get down." Malacant hissed. They both leapt into a bush and stayed low. The ship passed over them and stopped.

"Damn they must have spotted us." Malacant whispered.

"Look I'll draw them that way." Lucy shook her head frantically.

"No, why split up?"

"We can do more on our own, besides." Malacant looked up at the ship. "They army here hunts Fairy Tail." He slowly began to increase his magic power.

"Time for a little pay back." Lucy grabbed his arm.

"That's reckless." Malacant looked at her sharply.

"The S-class of Fairy Tail were chosen because we are the strongest and most capable of protecting Fairy Tail." Looking up at the ship he growled.

"They hurt our family here. They'll pay." Lucy gave him a pleading look.

"I'm not strong enough on my own. Please help." Malacant smiled kindly at her.

"You beat one of the Oracion Seis. No one weak could do that." He patted her shoulder. Lucy shook her head frantically as small tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please. I'm not like you. I can't fight like you or Erza or Natsu or Grey. You guys are amazing. I'm just normal." Lucy looked really frightened. Malacant didn't know her that well. He admitted but it seemed like this had been building for a while.

"When we went to find you. You could have killed us. It was the first time I realised how dangerous being in Fairy Tail is." Lucy sighed.

"I was scared okay. But Natsu, Grey Erza and Mira stood up to you and fought you even though they could have died." Lucy felt so ashamed. She was crying like a baby when the enemy was over them. Malacant sighed lightly and her squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"COME OUT WERE EVER YOU ARE!" Malacant frowned. Lucy recognised the voice as well. "Erza." Erza looked round and was poking in various bushes with her staff. "Stay hidden."

"That's Erza…"

"We don't know who this worlds Erza is. Stay hidden and I'll figure this out. If it turns to a battle, run. I'll find you." Lucy shook her head fiercely.

"Did you not hear me I can't…"

"Yes you can Lucy." Malacant hissed. "All you have to be is you. That's what makes someone amazing." With that he leapt from the bushes.

"Erza!" Erza spun round. As soon as she saw him her eyes widened before narrowing.

"You have some nerve coming before me like that." Malacant checked himself. He had fixed his hair, had a shower the night before, maybe there was something on his face. Erza's eye twitched angrily as Malacant checked himself.

"Seriously what's on me?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A SHALLOW IMPERSINATION OF MY HUSBAND!" Erza screamed angrily."If you disgusting fairies thought that insulting me would make me hesitate then think again."

Malacant stood with his mouth wide open. "What do you mean by husband?"

"What do you think she means jackass?" That voice. Malacant turned around before smirking to himself.

"Well this just got interesting." Edo Malacant glared at him.

"Let's see what you're made of scum."

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry about being a little late.**

**Anyway a couple announcements. first I'm starting an SAO fanfic so any fans look out for that. Also, this has no real relevance to my writing, I just wanted to say it.**

**Yesterday I watched "The Wolf Children" For the first time and I just want to anouce that it is one of the greatest films I've ever seen. No joke. Anyone who's seen it knows what I'm talking about but I just wanted to give it a little free advertisement. PM me and tell me what you think.**

**Anyhow enough rambling.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	26. My what and My what

MY WHAT AND MY WHAT?

Malacant sifted into a defensive stance and waited. Edo Erza was probably as fearsome as her earthland counterpart so Malacant could probably beat he in his current form.

However what was his counterpart like? Malacant twisted slightly and jabbed at edo Malacant with his fingers. Lightning crackled from his fingers and launched towards him. Erza reacted quickly and stretched out her spear to block the lightning.

Malacant held back some hoping to coax them into overconfidence. Neither of them rose to the bait. Frowning Malacant started powering his bloodmagic and prepared for an attack. Erza's eyes were cold and hard but Edo Malacant looked slightly curious.

"So this is my double ganger from earthland." He commented. Erza glanced at him. "I'll handle this Erza."

"But…"

"I want to measure my strength against myself." He answered quickly. Erza frowned but pulled back. "I'll help if you need it." She grumbled.

"Thanks sweetheart." Edo Malacant answered.

Edo Malacant faced earthland Malacant. Malacant cracked his neck as edo Malacant pulled out a sword with a Navyblue blade.

"Blue Vortex activate." The sword began to glow as power began to serge through it. Blood aura began to pulse around Malacant.

"Are we going to start at full power?" Malacant asked. Edo Malacant smiled. "Fine by me."

They began to grow more and more powerful. Just before Malacant reached the point of transforming he asked. "What happened to Mirajane Strauss?"

Edo Malacant cocked his head for a confused second before saying. "She's a known member of Fairy Tail. She'll be put to the sword like the rest."

Malacant smiled sadistically. "Thank you…"

His demon form erupted from him like a volcano as his anger turned physical. Malacant stared at his Edolas counterpart with cold fury. His green eye warping into red.

"Now I have no regrets about breaking every bone in your body."

He charged like a raging bull. Edo Malacant was caught off guard for a second but quickly righted himself and swung his sword at Malacant. Blue damaging clouds rushed forward furiously and engulfed Malacant.

"I am the holy knight of the kings elite. I won't lose to y…aggh" A demon claw had grabbed edo Malacant by the throat. Malacant's red eyes stared at him through the cloud. "A royal knight, funny."

Malacant brought his face through the fog showing his sharp teeth and demon eyes. "They call me monster where I'm from."

He pushed forward and slammed Edo Malacant into the ground. "Let me show you why." Edo Malacant growled in pain and realised an explosion of white energy. Malacant used his wings to shot away from him and hold his position in the air.

"I'm disappointed." Malacant growled savagely. Edo Malacant frowned and started channelling his swords power. Bright white armour formed round him and a sharp helmet covered his face. A gold cape covered his back and metal navy blue wings sprang from his back. "Now we can fight properly." He shot up into the air after Malacant. Malacant and Edo Malacant charged at each other.

"**ROYAL PULSE!**"

"**ELECTRIC EXICUTION!**" Red and blue clashed and cancelled each other out. Malacant growled and rushed forward.

"**KINGS JUSTICE.**" Edo Malacant growled and slashed with his sword.

Malacant roared in pain as the slash ripped open his shirt cutting him below his Fairy Tail mark and ripping his shirt to ribbons. Malacant powered through the attack and brought his hands up at Edo Malacant's chest.

"GREAT BLOOD EXPLOSION!" Both men were thrown far away from each other by the blast. Malacant used his wings to right himself before shooting up into the air and raising his hand high. Edo Malacant fixed himself and rubbed his nearly crushed chest in pain.

He spat out a bit of blood. Glancing at Erza he could see her grip tighten on her spear. He needed to end this. He didn't know if he could protect her from his earthland counterpart. He turned and saw his enemy raised high in the air and a massive ball of energy forming above his head.

The ball grew so big it partially covered the sun. Malacant's front was completely masked in shadow save for his blood red eyes. His coat billowed and his wings spread wide. Reacting quickly he grabbed his bright blue butterfly necklace.

"**CRIMZON MOON!**"

"**YUUKI'S SHEILD!**"

A bright blue aura surrounded him. The crimson moon was absorbed into the aura as it struck. The power gathered into the butterfly and shot at Malacant.

Malacant polled his wings around him as he was engulfed in the blast. Edo Malacant kept pumping power into the pendant. He couldn't see his opponent but he kept firing.

Suddenly a clawed hand grabbed for his throat and Malacant's demon face pushed through the blast again. But both were at their limits. Whoever gave first would die.

Both pushed and pushed.

Until...

**WHAM!** Edo Erza had finally intervened.

She slammed the blunt end of her spear into Malacant's face.

Edo Malacant collapsed but was caught by Erza. Malacant dropped to the ground knocked out completely.

* * *

The following day…

"Oh… whoa! He really does look like dad." Malacant groaned and sat up. He was in a small cell. He felt his magic get drained every second. It was similar to the magic blocking cuffs the council used.

But there was a flaw that only someone with his level of knowledge into magic sensing and absorbing would notice. There was a second delay before each could use that easily.

"He's awake." Malacant looked up at where the tiny voice had come from. What he saw caused his heart to leap into his mouth. He had always wondered what his friends children would look like. If this was to be any indication, then they literally looked like mini clones of their parents.

The girl sitting in front of his cell was the spitting image of Erza. She all the same features. Same hair eyes face. Her hair was loosely thrown over her shoulders and she was wearing a pretty yellow dress.

"You're Erza's kid?" He asked wearily. The child nodded.

"You're my dad's double ganger." Malacant sighed.

"I can't believe you're my kid in this world."

"She's not. You're a pale imitation of Malacant." Erza stepped out of the shadows. Malacant rolled his shoulder to crack out the joints.

"We were actually even if you hadn't intervened. Besides you and him are the pale impressions. Tell me. How easy is it to sleep at night? I find it difficult to sleep over the friends I've accidently hurt. I can't imagine sleeping with blood that I intentionally spilt on my hands."

Erza waved the girl out. "Killing because you're told to. Are you a person or a robot?"

Malacant knew he was being overly vicious but he was angry that Erza's voice and face were saying such horrible and disgusting things. As soon as the girl had left Erza spun round grabbed Malacant through the bars and slammed his head into the cell bars.

Malacant tasted blood but he looked at Erza's eyes. Cold and hard but missing the layer of warmth. Actually no. Now that Malacant looked closely, there was warmth.

Deep down. He saw a warmth there. Malacant jerked his head back and pulled himself out of her grip. "You have no idea. We struggle to live off the magic we have. And those criminals exploit and waste what little we have. We do what we can to survive even if that means taking other's magic."

Erza spat at him. Malacant wiped the blood from his mouth and said.

"If you can justify murder and theft, then why are you looking for my approval?" Malacant asked glaring at her. His eyes cold and unfeeling.

Erza didn't respond.

She just walked out. Malacant chuckled. Maybe you can't stand to hear you're a monster from your husband's lips.

Malacant chuckled dryly and waited patiently for the opportune moment to escape.

* * *

When Edo Malacant woke up he found his daughter drawing happily beside his bed.

"Hey little dove." He murmured. Yuuki smiled at him.

"Hey daddy. The other you is really strong." Malacant groaned as he felt his muscles creak."Oh… you go that right. If it hadn't been for your necklace I would have been beat."

Yuuki smiled proudly at him. "I think he's not as handsome as you though."

Malacant laughed. "Thanks sweetie." She continued drawing for a few seconds before saying.

"He said mean things to mommy." Malacant's jaw tightened.

"It'd take more than a few sharp words to cut your mom."

"She's in her room alone for the last while." At that Malacant got nervous. What had his double ganger said? "You'll be alright here for a few minutes?" He asked.

Yuuki nodded and Malacant moved to his wife's room on the ship. Knocking lightly he entered. "Erza, honey?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that in front of the men." Erza said from the bathroom. She wasn't scolding him really. Her voice had been soft when she had spoken.

Malacant loved when Erza showed the gentle side of her. They lived in a harsh and cruel world. Both of them were conscripted into military service when they were ten in the poor region of Edolas.

"That guy didn't get to you did he?" Malacant asked leaning on the door of the bathroom. Erza chuckled. "A little I guess."

"Erza…"

"It was your face and voice." She interrupted and turned. Malacant watched her hard mask melt. The side of her that she showed only around him and Yuuki coming to the surface.

"It was like you where there. Calling me a murderer and before I knew what I was doing I was justifying myself to him." Malacant brought her into a hug.

"We're both in this boat together."

"Is doing what we can to survive, even if it means hurting people. Is that wrong?" Erza asked looking up at him. Malacant looked down at her.

"We don't do this for survival anymore. When we made that promise when we were kids, to watch each other's backs…"

"No matter what…"

"It was about survival. Now we do what we do to give Yuuki the life we never got." Erza sighed and nodded.

"Ya. We're heading down so she'll fly up right?" Malacant looked sadly at his wife before he kissed her forehead.

"right." He whispered.

**BANG!**

The ship rocked dangerously before a voice echoed over the intercom."PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!

**Author's note:**

**Did you enjoy the Edo Erza and Edo Malacant fluff? There's no real back story for Edo Erza so I changed her a little. Rather than being harsh and cruel, she's more a victim of circumstance and does what she can to survive. Let me know if you like it.**

**Thanks for the follows favs and reviews. Until next time. **

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	27. Chapter 27

Edo Malacant rushed to the cells. Erza had run to the infirmary to protect Yuuki. He found the cell blown up with a hole in the side of the ship.

"Crap." He swore and rushed to the bridge.

"Activate the magic sensors." He ordered.

"Sir we're not picking up anything for two miles." Malacant scowled. "Do a sweep of the sector. If we don't find him we head back to the capital."

* * *

Malacant felt like his arms were going to fall off. Clinging to the underside of the ship had been painful especially since he had been doing it for an hour. The sky had become dark.

"I can't hold on much longer." He thought. He couldn't use any of his forms to make the task easier so it was torturous to hold on. As if god was answering his pleads a he heard the thud of a window opening. Pulling on the last of his strength he reached himself up along the side of the ship and slid into the room.

Whoever had opened the window seemed to have left. He glanced round the room. It was a cabin with little pictures dotting the walls. Being nice, the drawings were horrendous, but Malacant recognised the "unique" style instantly.

Suddenly the door opened. Malant rushed forward grabbed the small body and placed a hand firmly over the intruders mouth.

"Shh… I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. Yuuki however wasn't worried about that and bit into his hand hard.

"Malacant growled and cringed but kept his hand firmly over her mouth. "Damnit." He whispered.

"The drawing, fighting no matter what. You really are Erza's kid." The girl slowly stopped biting and she glanced back at him with brave but curious eyes.

"Look I don't want to have to knock you out so will you please be quiet. I'll…" He thought for a second. "I'll get you a strawberry cake as a reward."

At that he saw disgust in her eyes. Shit. Wait she's my kid too…

"A blackberry cake!"

He corrected urgently still trying to whisper. At that her eyes lightened up and he saw clear desire in them.

"Okay I'm going to pull away my hand now. Promise to be quiet?" She nodded slowly. He pulled away his hand and wiped it off his trousers cleaning the blood off it.

"You are as tough as my version of Erza." He complemented as he leaned on her wall. She leapt up onto her bed and watched him.

"You look just like my dad." Malacant smiled. "Well you look just like Erza."

The girl seemed to like this comparison.

"So where are we going?" He asked. "The capital." She answered dutifully.

Malacant enjoyed talking with her and after a few minutes he knew almost everything to know about Edolas. "So the exceeds are the gods?" Yuuki shook her head.

"They're more powerful than we are so we respect them."

"Why did you take my friends?" He asked. Yuuki looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday I was living in my home. I had a family. I'm here because my family was taken from me." He looked at her.

"By your people." Yuuki was shocked. "But mom said that the crystals were just parts of magic. That it wasn't hurting anyone. We had to take what we can to survive."

"Yuuki. I'm a blood wizard. I can use the blood within pople to make magic. The only way that's possible is because there is magic in blood. People from earthland have magic flowing through their veins. Sure there's magic in the air but its only a tiny fraction. The real power comes from people."

He looked at her as he face slowly melted into hurt and she started crying. "I'm only here because I'm trying to save the people I hold most dear." Yuuki was about to say something but was stopped by the ship lurching.

"Yuuki we're home." Edo Malacant called through the door.

"PAPA! Stay out I'm trying to draw. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Yuuki screamed and pressed her back against the door. Malacant mouthed a thank you before leaping out the window.

* * *

Once Malacant was out he snuck out of the base and into the city. He was tired so went to an inn. Luckily the woman accepted jewel and he got a room for the night.

He also heard that there was supposed to be some big unveiling the following day. He'd have to see what that was.

* * *

In the castle…

Yuuki was staring out her window at the large crystal on the island. "That's people."

She murmured. "Who told you that?" Yuuki leapt and spun. Her father was watching her but his eyes were nearly panicked.

"No one!" She snapped quickly. Malacant glared at her. "And I assume no one was in your room while you were preparing you, cough "Masterpiece" cough."

Yuuki knew when he father couldn't be lied to. "The other you came into my room. He said he wouldn't hurt me and he'd give me blackberry cake if I was quiet."

Malacant glanced round before locking the door and moving closer to her. "What did he tell you?"

He said in a hushed voice. Yuuki became scared she could see her father's fear and her father was one of the most powerful people she knew. If he was afraid then how should she feel.

"He said that he was here because we had taken his family in the crystal." She said quickly. Malacant sighed loudly before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Don't tell anyone this. No one. Don't ever mention it, not even to your mother or me again." Startled Yuuki shifted uncomfortably.

"But if it's true then we'd be killing people. That's wrong." Malacant nodded.

"Our world is wrong baby. Your mother and I have to do horrible things every day." He admitted. Yuuki stared at him. The sight broke Malacant's heart. She looked horrified.

"Baby, your mother and I do it because we don't want you to have to do anything like it when your older." Yuuki glared at him. "That doesn't make it right!"

"Do you think they care?!" Malacant hissed. "Do you think the officals, the nobles the damned king cares?" He was being harsher than he needed to be but he couldn't let her say these things to anyone.

"No one here cares about anyone else. We protect each other. Me, your mom and you. We're all that matters and we can't care about everyone else because it will get us killed." Yuuki glared at him.

"That's selfish and evil."

Tears were starting to form round her eyes. Malacant felt crushed. She was afraid of him and she was angry with him.

"Yuuki…"

She ran out of the room with angry tears in her eyes. Malacant looked sadly at the door. Sighing heavily he went to find her.

**Author notes:**

**Sorry about the late update I have exams. I probably won't get anything up before Christmas. Sorry.**

**Thank you for support as usual.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	28. No matter what

No matter what.

* * *

Malacant's father looked at him sadly. "The king needs men for his army. I'm sorry, son."

Malacant wanted to run out into the woods but was grabbed by his dad and forced to look at him."That's exactly what will get you killed Malacant."

Malacant's lip trembled. "I was supposed to be a historian. I worked hard. Why did th…."

"SHHH!" His father hissed. "Life is unfair. But if you go into this crying then you will die." He looked seriously at Malacant.

"You're a very smart boy Malacant. But you're not as clever as you need to be. If you want to live then you have to be smart. You have to know when you can and can't speak, you need to know what you need to do and when you need to do it. When to flatter your enemies or kill them."

He put a hand on Malacant's shoulder. "I won't be there, It'll be up to you to know but remember this, if you never remember anything else about me remember what I am about to tell you."

There was a pause and Malacant waited for the golden lesson that his father wanted to tell him. Finally his father stared at him intensely.

"Patience is essential. Acting rashly will get you killed. And although life may be hurting you now. If you're patient, it will straighten out in the end."

* * *

"Be patient." Malacant whispered to himself as he wrapped a torn pit of cloth around his bleeding arm. Three years in the camp.

Three years of waiting. Of smiling and pleasing the superiors that he hated. He was determined to survive just to spite them.

So like his father had said. He was nice to everyone, rarely spoke and waited. He quickly realised how sound his dad's advice was.

Within the first month of training half the recruits had been purged because of weakness.

Other kids had flinched from the sight. Malacant had resolved to stare straight ahead. As he watched them die he swore that he would never be like them. He swore that he would win where they failed.

Now they were in the elimination rooms. Twenty would exit and it was determined by how you responded to the guards questions and how you complete tasks. There was a hundred still in the running. Ninety-eight actually. His arm was a result of some people trying to kill off competition in the night.

Two had attacked him. One had left with less fingers. The other… Malacant glanced at the pit all the children had to use of a bathroom. Large and lead to a river.

Someone sat beside him and he instantly grabbed for his knife. The girl leapt back and drew her own.

They both stared at each other for a little while. Malacant slowly twistd his blade and slid it into his shoe. The girl shoved her blade up her sleeve and sat down again.

"I'll turn around it you want to use it." He murmured before swinging around on the bench and facing away from the pit, but he kept an eye on her at all times.

"No, I want to team up." Malacant's fingers twitched.

Her eyes darted quickly to his fingers expecting an attack. However she wasn't quick to draw herself, if she planned to betray him she'd be far more jumpy.

He relaxed his hand slightly before nodding at a nearby cell. Erza returned the nod and followed him there. He entered first trying to show that he didn't mean to trap her. She leaned on the doorframe and waited.

"Why do you want to team up with me?" Malacant asked. He wasn't against the idea. Survival improved when your in a team and because there was twenty spots he didn't have to worry about betrayal. However he was wary of making enemies by teaming up with her.

Erza was a feared cadet and almost a shoe in, but she didn't take crap from anyone. Malacant had also noticed that she had several enemies.

"The best cadets were being noticed and the weaker cadets were getting worried. So several have grouped together and are planning on taking us out." Erza said coolly."So to survive we stick together."

Malacant nodded. He had noticed this trend already and had been looking for a partner. Slowly he extended his hand and took hers. They shook firmly.

* * *

Two months after that, Malacant sat watching the guard post. Looking up at the sun he gauged the time.

"She's late." He murmured before focusing on the guard post again. Luckily none existed before Erza tapped his shoulder and the two went to their cell.

"I managed to steal a few strips of pork and potatoes." She said when they entered. "Nothing noticeable," she handed Malacant half a potato and a small strip of bacon. One of the secrets of staying on top was proper food.

The cadets were fed sloppy porridge. The meat and veg often gave them a very good advantage against some of the others.

Malacant took a small bite and thought. The final exam was tomorrow. He looked at his friend. "Encase we fail..."

"We won't."

"Encase we do, and we're shipped off to the development camp to become fontliners…"

"Think like that and we will be. Now eat." She hissed, but there was gentleness behind her voice.

Malacant rubbed his hands awkwardly and looked at her again. He realised suddenly that he probably never would get married. Their life would be war and death, their only respite would be death.

He started crying. His strength had suddenly failed him. The images of the dead cadets, how he had coldly watched. It all came back in a rush. Erza kicked him lightly."We show weakness now and we'll die."

Malacant took a few shaking breaths before firmly forcing the tears out of his eyes. He seemed to calm for a second before shaking again. His hands clenched and his newly formed fists drew close to his mouth and he bit hard trying to force them to stop.

After a few seconds he slammed them into each other and spat out the mouthful of blood biting his knuckles had caused.

"Damn it Erza! They took everything. I'm fifteen and I've killed people. Our lives are just going to be about killing and serving the kingdom that forsook us. It's just not fair." Erza watched him carefully. Slowly she got up and sat down next to him.

"It doesn't have to be all about that." She said eventually. Malacant shut his eyes slowly and rubbed his head as if suffering from a headache.

"How?" He asked opening his eyes. Erza leaned her head lightly against the cell wall.

"We could make it about protecting each other."

Malacant looked at her. Erza smiled lightly.

"We could fight for each other and not the king. We could make a promise right now. That we'll always have each other's backs. No matter where we are. No matter how old we get. No matter what the world throws at us. Both of us, from now on, we'll always protect each other." Erza stretched out her hand.

"No matter what."

Malacant looked at her hand. She was giving him something to live for and he was giving her something to live for. His first true friend and he found her in hell. Slowly he nodded and took her hand.

"No matter what." He agreed.

* * *

The years had passed slowly. Each dead body a constant reminder of their devotion to survival. If they died then who would look after the other. That kept them going.

When Yuuki had been born they promised to protect her as well as each other.

They never died for one another.

Dyeing for each other never crossed their minds.

They lived for each other.

**Author's notes:**

**Hi, I'm back. If I was a liar I'd say I was busy with something or other. But I'm not a liar. I'm just lazy. Sorry I can't help it. **

**I hope you enjoyed Edo Erza and Edo Malacant's backstory. I was going to finish the next chapter and get the hell out of the Edolas arc. I really want to get to Tenrou Island and the grand magic games. So hopefully two more chapters and a filler later we'll be there.**

**Thanks for your patience and support as usual. I'm very sorry for being so late.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	29. Reunions

Reunions!

It took every ounce of Malacant's self-control to not lash out at the guards as they revealed the large crystal. Growling he spun on his heel and looked up at the castle.

"Guess I'll take my complains straight to the king."

* * *

Edo Malacant rushed through the castle. An emergency summons meant something bad was about to happen. However he didn't care. His mind was fixed on Yuuki. As he arrived at the door he meant his wife.

"Did you see Yuuki anyway?" He asked before she could open her mouth. Erza looked up and down Malacant. He was sweating and breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and mad with worry.

"What happened?!" Erza reached and grabbed Malacant's arm. "Malacant! What the hell happened?" She yelled and shook him.

Clank! The doors unlocking drew caused both of them to jump and straighten. The water in Erza's eyes disappeared and Malacant composed himself.

"Ah… You're both here good." The king's voice had once frightened Malacant, he had adapted like he always did but this time there was something in his voice that caused a spike of fear crawl up his spine. When they entered the room Malacant's fears were tripled. "Ah… Malacant, Erza, my two finest knights."

The kings hand reached out and stroked Yuuki's hair. The girl flinched slightly. She was standing stiff next to the throne and looked pleadingly at her parents. Erza licked her lips and said. "We captured some of the duplicates they are awaiting you're sentence. Still no leads on the black haired man who destroyed the crystal, but the earthlander of me seemed to have emerged from the crystal."

The king smiled. "Good good. Now you're daughter has been saying some hurtful things." Yuuki looked fearfully at her father, an apology was written on her face but Malacant didn't dare comfort her. "You are two of the most loyal knights I have. I guess the peasant blood in you won out on this one." His hand moved lower and pinched the back of the girls neck hard.

Yuuki started shaking. Malacant's tongue was bleeding from trying to remain calm and Erza heels seemed to be digging into the ground as if her will was forcing her to stay put.

"But don't worry I'm forgiving. Bring me your doubleganger's heads and all will be forgiven." Malacant bowed stiffly but he caught Yuuki's eye for a second. His mouth twitched ever so slightly before straightening up. Erza waited a second after him before turning as well.

* * *

"What happened?!" Her voice was somewhere between a yell and whisper. Malacant gripped his wife's shoulders to stop her from trembling.

"She found out something she shouldn't have from my doubleganger." Erza's knuckles turned white as she dug them into his forearms. "If she gets hurt I'll kill him."

"We have to so she isn't killed." Malacant snapped back angrily. "Erza I'm furious too but getting angry with me isn't helping. I want her safe as much as you do." Erza glared at him.

"Don't worry I'm not angry at you." She whispered darkly. "You're double ganger is the one who should be worried."

* * *

Earthland Malacant climbed up the side of the castle. The windows were very high and he didn't want to alert anyone by flying up. He was finally close…

CRASH!

Something smashed through the wall sending him flying from it. It was a body.

Wait. Scarlet hair, silver armour four wings. "Erza?"

He quickly caught her and changed into his demon force. Erza looked up at him and smiled. "Gajeel said you were free. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Malacant smiled ad set her down. "How'd you get here?"

"I'll explain later. Right now…" Malacant followed her finger and found Edo Erza and Edo Malacant on the end. "Grey and I got separated, Natus and Lucy were chased..."

Erza started but Malacant pulled a imaginary zip over his lips to hush her. "Us now, other's later. We need to focus on our opponents here."

Erza nodded quickly refocusing, as her motherly instinct was put away for the moment. "They're as strong as we are." Malacant informed her.

"I noticed." Erza responded wiping a trickle of blood from her lips before equipping her purgatory armour. Malacant's wings burst from his back and the two of them smiled simultaneously. Edo Erza's weapon crackled with green power and Edo Malacant's armour began to form on him.

No words we spoken between them. Edo Erza and Malacant would fight for their child, their family. Erza and Malacant would fight for Fairy Tail, their family.

Somewhere, in some far off place, a pin dropped. The four rushed at each other. Edo Erza spear shot forward and narrowly missed Erza's face by centimetres. Erza slashed at Edo Erza. Malacant brought a fist down on Edo Malacant who blocked it with the blunt side of his sword.

The two pairs danced round each other but eventually Edo Malacant activated an explosion to separate them. Erza managed to get out of the blast radius but Malacant was sent through a wall into a small pond in a garden.

An idea jumped into his head. Getting to his feet he yelled. "HEY ARSEWIPE!"

Edo Malacant growled and glared at him. Malacant forced a mocking smile. "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to your wife." Edo Malacant rushed forward with blinding speed. Malacant waited for the sound.

Splash!

Malacant's hand dove into the pond and red lightning to jolted through the water and straight up Edo Malacant's leg. Twitching and yelling in pain, Edo Malacant slumped to the floor.

"Yuuki…" He whispered before he blacked out. Malacant rushed at Edo Erza and with a few quick punches from him and Erza, Edo Erza was overwhelmed quickly and knocked to the floor.

"Good thinking." Erza said quietly. Malacant didn't acknowledge the praise. His mind was spinning with worry. "What about the others?"

* * *

Erza and Malacant walked slowly into the throne room. Malacant's hands were bound with broken magic sucking cuffs . "Knightwalker!" Erza perked up before bowing.

"Here's the double ganger of Malacant." She stated giving Malacant a small shove. Malacant studied the room before his eyes settled on Yuuki, dangerously close to the king.

"How did I say I wanted your double gangers?" The king asked. Erza didn't visibly react but Malacant felt her grip clench ever so slightly on his arm. He king sighed heavily. Before nodding at his guards. One of them pulled out a sword.

"They say a child's most traumatic event is the loss of a parent. I wonder if that's true…" The knight raised the weapon at Yuuki. "for the opposite."

Everything moved so quickly Malacant was unsure if it had happened at all. Erza's hand unclipped the cuffs, and Malacant's wings propelled him forward, throwing him in the path of the blade. Blood spouted from his back as one of his bottom wings was ripped apart bone and flesh.

Yuuki screamed, Erza rushed forward sword drawn and Malacant's red eyes widened in shock. Unimaginable pain tore through his body as he felt his limp being ripped off.

The guard swung at him again but Malacant used his other wings to propel him immediately regretted the decision as he felt himself smash into a wall. He had over flapped and sent too much power through his wings.

In his heightened sense of pain and panic, it was like his fight and flight reactions had reacted simultaneously. Before he knew what was happening the wall had crumbled but the force had sent a powerful cutting pain up the hole in his back that had been his bottom wing.

His wings shot out and stretched so far he thought that the membrane on the wigs would tear. Suddenly the wind caught him. His wings would normally have kept him reasonably balanced in this situation but he was missing one wing. He and Yuuki spun out of control. Malacant wrapped his bottom wing round her and tried to gain control of their decent with his top wings.

The ground was too close and his wings were too weak. Realising that he wasn't going to be landing safely he directed them at a roof, figuring whatever it was made of would be softer than the street. Once he had adjusted their course enough he spun round so his back was facing the ground and wrapped his top wings around himself and Yuuki.

The girl hadn't stopped screaming the entire fall. They crashed into the roof breaking through the slates and wooden frames before slamming hard into the house's wooden 's head slammed hard into the ground.

Slowly his wings unwrapped. "God damnit." He grumbled. His vision was blurred and his head was spinning. He hadn't felt this much pain since he was trapped in the dungeon in Darkblade manor. His consciousness began to fade.

"ERZA!" He yelled as realisation dawned on him. "Got to help her." He forced the words out through clenched teeth. He pushed a snivelling Yuuki off his chest gently. She wiped her nose off her sleeve.

"You saved me?" She said quietly. Malacant didn't notice her. He was in a tunnel vision state only being able to be focus on his friend being in danger. He looked at his ruined wings and contemplated how to fix them. Blood wouldn't work in Edolas because nobody here has blood with magic power in it.

Growling in frustration he thought maybe if he went down to base form and went back to demon force, his wings might be fixed.

"You're hurt." Yuuki said worried. Malacant couldn't hear her at this point. He had started bringing himself out of demon force. It was incredibly painful. After the fall the wings were bent and the more he tried to pull them back, the more painful it became. "Sir?"Yuuki asked nervously.

Biting his lip hard he viciously forced himself back into normally form. He screamed a bloodcurdling scream of pain. Never in all his life had he felt this kind of pain. It was as if he was popping several hundred dislocated bones back into place. The white hot pain was so strong that all he could see was a blinding white light. He collapsed onto his back and writhed in pain.

Yuuki rushed over to him but was terrified to touch him. She didn't want to hurt him any more. Eventually Malacant's consciousness failed him and he went limp. Yuuki started crying. "He's dead. He's dead."

Was all she could think. It played over and over again in her head. She didn't know how long she sat there. There was a lot of commotion going on outside but she didn't care.

She knew he wasn't really her father but all she could see was her father limp and lifeless. She sobbed and sobbed until her eyes stung from crying. "I'm sorry... It's all my fault... Papa... I'm sorry."

Creek.

Yuuki's head shot up. There was someone coming up the stairs. Shoot what should she do. The door creaked open before she could properly formulate a plan.

"Is there anyone here?" A soft voice called. A white haired girl stepped slowly into the room. Yuuki stood up quickly and raised her fists in a laughable attempt to look intimidating.

"Go away!" She hissed tears still in her eyes. The white haired girl raised both her hands peacefully.

"Your friend looks hurt. I'm glad we searched here. We need to get you out of here. There's a battle going on outside. Let me help." Yuuki looked sadly at Malacant's limp body. "He's dead."

The girl moved forward slowly. She only took tiny steps sliding her feat across the ground. When she got close she glanced at Malacant before looking back at Yuuki, requesting a closer look. Yuuki hands were getting sweaty and she started to quiver.

The woman reached a hand forward and pressed two fingers against Malacant's neck.

"He's alive." Yuuki shook her head. "No! I can't see him breathing." The woman pressed her ear against Malacant's chest. "It's faint but I can hear it. We need to help him."

Yuuki seemed dazed for a second unable to believe what she had just heard. The woman, realising the damage was primarily on the Malacant's back, began to pull off his coat and shirt to get a better look.

As soon as she took off his shirt she gasped. Yuuki thought she sounded a little like a cat. The girl was trembling, nearly crying. What was wrong?Yuuki looked at Malacant's now bare chest. His green guild mark! Yuuki couldn't tell if the woman felt terror, sadness or delight.

The woman grabbed for Malacant's face and went straight for his eyes. Yuuki screamed as the girl forced one of Malacant's eyes open. A blank green eye stared back at her. She gently shut it before slowly opening his other eye. The crimson eye stared blankly back at her. The woman shut the eye and leapt to her feet. She rushed to the nearest container and started rummaging frantically.

Yuuki watched her curiously. Her curiousness turned to paralysing fear as the woman raised a small scissors and started advancing on Malacant.

Once she reached him she gulped and sank the blade deep into her wrist. A squeak of pain escaped her and blood began leaking from her arm. Yuuki was too horrified to speak as the woman placed her bleeding arm over Malacant's mouth and let the blood drip into his mouth.

There was a few seconds when nothing happened. Yuuki began to panic. What was his crazy woman going to do with her?

Malacant suddenly shot forward, both eyes wide, red and hungry. His teeth sank into the woman's forearm and sucked deeply. The woman screamed in pain and shock. Yuuki felt this scene would haunt her nightmares forever. The woman began to get very pale but Malacant didn't show any signs of stopping.

"M… Malacant." The woman squeaked. Strange. Yuuki hadn't told the woman his name. Malacant, suddenly stopped sucking and looked up at the woman's face, as if he was unsure about something. He was looking at her as if she was some curious oddity.

Slowly his eyes widened and the hungry look left them. His mouth left the woman's flesh with an audible pop as he sank back onto the floor. The woman whimpered weakly in fright and looked at the bite mark on her forearm. It wasn't deep but it was painful and still trickling blood.

Malacant's eye changed slowly back to green. Both his red and green eye fixed on her bright blue eyes for a second. Ever so slowly he reached up and ran a hand gently across her cheek. His mouth mored ever so slightly. The words were barely audible. Something less than a whisper.

"Lis… Lisanna?"

The girl smiled sadly as tears began to run down her face. His hand flopped down as his consciousness once again failed him.

Lisanna fell on top of his limp form. She wrapped her arms round him, rubbed her face into his chest and cried.

**Author's notes:**

**I was just wondering, do you want me to take longer making chapters and try and make the chapters longer. Or would you guys like them shorter with a shorter wait.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer and a little more interesting.**

**Also, do you guys want me to keep Malacant passed out for the rest of the arc or do you want one final battle between him and edo Malacant?**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks for all your support. You're all the best.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	30. Lisanna

Lisanna.

Edo Malacant rushed through the streets dodging blasts of magic and falling debris. How the hell was he going to find Yuuki?

He couldn't stop images of her lying dead on the street flashing into his mind. Erza had joined the aerial battle on the king's orders but she had made Malacant promise to find Yuuki. He was going to keep that promise. Fairy Tail was attacking around him but he was ignoring them.

"Yuuki!" He yelled as he reached a square. A powerful blast of magic struck him from the side. His armour nearly negated the effect however. Glancing annoyed at the person who had shot him it turned out to be a soldier. He dropped his weapon and saluted quickly.

"Sorry, sir." The grunt yelped. Malacant rushed at him. The soldier panicked and tensed up expecting a punishment.

"Did you see a girl?" Malacant started. "Red hair, this big, looks 8 but is only 5." The soldier thought for a second.

"I did see a red haired girl pass recently. They were heading towards the castle."

"Thanks…" Malacant said before rushing off. The soldier's words were true as ten minutes later Malacant rounded a corner and saw Yuuki rushing towards the castle.

"Yuuki!"

He called. She stopped so quickly that she actually tripped and toppled onto her face. Before she could scramble to her feet she was swallowed into her father's arms.

"Papa!" She managed to gasp. "Oh… god Yuuki. Are you hurt honey?" Malacant asked into her hair.

"No I'm okay." Slowly Malacant brushed her hair with his hand. "I'm sorry Yuuki, I'm so sorry." Yuuki shook her head.

"Papa I was wrong. I shouldn't have told the king…"

"Shhh…" Malacant hushed before getting on one knee and looking at her. "Yuuki, please try to understand, all me and your mother have ever done, we did everything so we could live. All three of us." Yuuki nodded feverishly.

Malacant looked at her nervously before speaking again. "We need to help your mom right now." Yuuki clenched her fists and stared at him with determination.

"What can I do?" She asked. Malacant pulled her onto his back. "We need to find your mom and get out of here. The king is going to be beaten." "How do you know?" Yuuki asked.

"Because he won' have me or Erza to save him this time." He rushed towards the palace. "I love you Papa. And I love Mama." She said softly.

"We love you too Yuuki. Please don't ever forget that."

* * *

Erza and Erza slashed viciously. Edo Erza had to win, she had to survive this. She and Malacant had decided to leave as soon as the battle was over. Even if the king won, this was the last time they would fight for the king. Erza was never going to serve someone who put a knife to her daughter's throat. She just hoped Yuuki and Malacant were alright.

"ERZA!"

"MOMMY!"

All thoughts of battle left her and she spun round. Luckily Erza Scarlet stopped as well when she heard their name. Knightwalker ran to her family and grabbed them both.

"Are you hurt?" She asked softly.

"Nope." Yuuki chirped. Kinghtwalker patted her head proudly. "Good girl. Well done." She glanced at Malacant and stroked his cheek inviting an answer.

"Still a little tingly after my doubleganger's attack but not too bad." A small sile decorated Erza's lips. "Good man." She said proudly.

"Not a child." Malacant responded. The three turned to Erza Scarlet. "We're leaving Scarlet." Knightalker stated. Scarlet shrugged.

"I have no desire to fight you so I won't stop you." The three were about to turn away when Scarlet began to glow bright yellow.

"Scarlet?" Kinghtwalker asked. Scarlet smiled.

"I've got my own family, and I've been away too long as it is." Knightwalker smiled at her as she began to disappear.

"Good luck." Scarlet smiled and nodded. "You too."

"Tell the other papa thank you for saving me." Yuuki yelped quickly so she could be heard. Scarlet's eyes found her and she nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

Malacant was woken up by the annoying drops of rain. The next thing he realised was that his blood sensing was causing his head to explode from the sudden surge of magical power.

"Ugh!" He growled and rubbed his head.

"God that's loud. Breathing slowly he focused his powers and got them under control. Edolas had taken him out of the habit of controlling his powers. When he got his powers under control hr realised two things. One, he was back in Magnolia. Two Erza was going his way.

"Malacant?" Speak of the devil.

"I'm here, Erza!" He called tiredly. Erza rushed over to him and looked down at him. "You okay?"

Malacant shook his head. "Would you mind letting me absorb some magic?" Erza kneeled down and reequipped a dagger before pricking her thumb and holding it forward.

"I thought you didn't need to drink anymore." She asked as Malacant took a deep gulp. Sighing contently he pulled the thumb from his mouth.

"My magic doesn't regenerate as fast as yours so blood is a good pick me up, not necessary but helpful." Malacant explained before putting her thumb back in his mouth and sucking.

"You need to get back to the guild." She said pulling her thumb out of his mouth. Malacant grabbed for her thumb but he got a light smack on his head. "Don't get greedy." Erza scolded. "You really want to see this." She added getting up and began to walk away.

Malacant pulled himself to his feet and hurried after her. "Yuuki says thank you."

"She did." Erza smiled and nodded.

"Ya… They all got together in the end. They seemed happy." She continued to explain everything that happened in Edolas.

"You came looking for me?" He asked after she was finished. Erza nodded.

"Mira wanted to go but she was preoccupied with…" Malacant tensed as if he had been stung as he was hit by a familiar magic presence. Erza stopped when he did. Malacant rushed forward. He knew that presence. He knew who this was… Bursting open the guild hall he yelled.

"LISANNA!" The entire guild spun round and stared at him, including a shorted haired woman. "Malacant?"Lisanna said quietly.

"Your back?" Malacant asked stepping forward. Lisanna rushed at him and threw his ars round him.

"I'm here. I'm back." Malacant laughed and spun her round. Lisanna yelped as he did. "Don't ever leave us again you little troublemaker!" He yelled happily as he set her down. Lisanna giggled.

"I could say the same for you." Lucy watched the scene with the rest of the guild. After a short while the celebration continued as if nothing happened. So far a fight hadn't broke out. Lucy spotted Mira watching the rest of the guild with Cana from behind the bar and Lucy went over to talk to her.

"Hey Lucy." Cana greeted after taking a swing of wine? Maybe Lucy wasn't sure.

"Hi, Cana, Mira." Lucy greeted.

"You're the happiest I've ever seen you Mira." Lucy commented. Mira seemed to be glowing with happiness and she was watching the scene with a silent awe.

"For a while I only had Elfman. Lisanna and Malacant were gone. Now the two pieces that complete my world are here." She sighed happily.

"I can safely say Lucy, that I have never been and never will be this happy." Lucy was about to respond but a crash stopped her.

"Here they go." Lucy though tiredly and looked to see who was fighting. To her shock she saw Erza standing over Malacant.

"Come on, it'll only be a second." "That's not the issue here Erza." Mira spoke across the guild. "What's wrong you two?"

"Edolas me had a baby! I want one!" Erza squealed like a fangirl. Mira's face lit up even more than before. "Who was the lucky boy?"

"Malacant."

It was scary how quickly the guild hall silenced. Mira still had a smile on her face but now she seemed to be radiating evil. Lucy and Cana shifted away from her.

"Mira it wasn't me it was Edolas me." Malacant pleaded. "I simply wish to borrow him so I can have my own baby." Erza said before grabbing him by the back of his coat and began dragging him from the guild.

"Lucky." Wakaba and Macao grumbled bitterly.

"NO ITS NOT!" Malacant yelled as he tried to get out of Erza's grip. "I don't want to be a dirty cheater!"

Erza shook her head. "You're not cheating. I'm just borrowing you."

"BOAROS HELP!" Boaros shrugged. "It is bad conduct to hit a woman."

"Bro's before ho's?"

Boaros blinked, obiously not understanding what Malacant was talking about. "Erza and Mira have been eliminated as a rival." Lucy heard Juvia whisper from behind a pillar. Before she could respond to Juvia's appearance she was halted by a sugary sweet voice

"He's mine." Mira said tilting her head slightly. Lucy would have preferred if Mira had screamed. A cold chill had run up everyone's spine. Erza however was not intimidated.

"Fine I'll just take the parts I need. I'll return them don't worry." Malacant started thrashing wildly. "MIRA HELP ME!" Mira stepped out from behind. "I want those parts."

"I'll return them." Erza said nonchalantly. Mira stepped closer. "I said no."

"I'm not an object." Malacant yelled. Mira smiled at him.

"I know that honey, I'm just slightly aggravated right now." Malacant didn't want to be in-between them when they started fighting. Actually if they fought then they'd probably blow up the town. Thinking quickly he spotted Natsu and yelled.

"NATSU GOT INTO YOUR STASH OF STRAWBERRY CAKES LAST NIGHT!" Natsu froze but an armoured fist slammed into him before he could defend himself.

"You little brat!" He was sent flying into Elfman who responded by throwing him into Grey. The hall erupted into chaos as tables chairs and bottles were flung in all Directions. Malacant rushed to hide behind the counter while Erza was smacking Natsu. Everyone seemed to be lost in the chaos of the battle save himself and Makarov. Makarov looked down at Malacant from his seat on the counter.

"You've got two beautiful women fighting over you." He said with a hearty laugh. Malacant scowled at him. "Oh fine I'll talk to Erza if she tries that again." Makarov said cheerfully. The two watched the fighting settle as people began to drop from exhaustion.

Eventually it was just Malacant, Boaros, Makarov and Lucy awake in the hall. Malacant and Boaros started cleaning up the food and drinks but were careful not to disturb anyone.

Lucy went to leave but stopped when she saw, Mira Elfman and Lisanna cuddled together on the floor. Malacant drew up beside her and they both smiled without looking at each other. "Get some sleep sis." Malacant murmured and patted Lucy's shoulder. Lucy turned to him.

"You called me sis." Malacant returned her look with a confused one. "Oh… sorry , I… ah…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Whenever I get stuck in an embarrassingly intimate position with a girl I sometimes would call her sis afterwards. I 've been told it's a subtle way of saying that it was an accident and my friendship is plutonic." Lucy blushed a little at the embarrassing memory, when they were squished together inside Holologium.

"Ya sorry about kicking you." Malacant chuckled.

"Apology accepted, now I have to get Kinana home." Lucy's jaw hung open as he picked up ten year old now looked fifteen.

"She is really growing." Malacant sighed loudly. "She needs new clothes. Again."

**Author's note:**

**I am so friking glad that I'm done with this ark. I am sorry but I never should have gone into the edolas arc. There will be more frequent updates from now on, I promise.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	31. To be or not to be S-class

To be or not to be S-class.

Malacant had never actually attended an S-class debate. Sure he had been S-class for a year before he had been taken by Darkblade, but he had been away on a job for the choosing. Erza as sitting across from him with a slightly red face.

Master had given her a very harsh talking to and she had apologised profusely before offering him a free strike. Malacant had declined. He was just glad that Erza and Mira weren't going to be fighting anymore. Mira put a piece of paper in front of him with twenty names on it.

"These are the people that are the strongest and have been doing the most jobs in the last year. Master wants it down to nine for this year." She explained putting a sheet infront of Erza before settling herself in front of her own.

The three looked at their respective lists. Erza spoke after only three seconds of looking. "Natsu and Grey." Malacant nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they both have the heart and the power for it. I think they should get a shot."

"So It's unanimous?" Mira chuckled happily before circled both their names. Malacant and Erza followed suit. They returned to their pages. Besides the two obvious ones the only other person that stuck out to Malacant was…

"Cana?"

Mira immediately seemed slightly against the idea and frowned at the mention.

"This would be her fifth year attempting the trial. Do you think it would be too much of a blow to her if she failed again?" She asked.

Erza remained silent clearly deep in thought. Malacant was shocked to hear that. Four times? Even if a person failed it once they normally got it on the second or third try or decided to stay a normal rank. Cana had failed and kept getting back up.

"If she has that much determination to be an S-class then she deserves the shot. " Malacant said with confidence. Erza nodded. "I agree."

Mira sighed lightly but lazily swung a circle round Cana's name. "Sorry, I just don't want to see her crushed." Erza chuckled lightly.

"Cana's a tough girl, she'll be fine." It was Mira's turn to pick a name.

"Boaros has proven himself a number of times." Malacant was glad he didn't have to suggest his friend. Erza looked at the name before looking at Malacant.

"He did beat Evergreen and, from your report, hold up half a train." Malacant raised his hands defensively. "You guys decide this. I'll just be biased."

Mira and Erza shrugged before his name was circled. Malacant chuckled lightly and they returned to the sheets. It took a while but eventually they had nine names and handed them into Makarov.

* * *

On his way home Malacant sensed Boaros nearby. Looking around he found the small onk looking at large records and speaking to a large man in a rainbow t-shirt.

"These songs are about peace?" Boaros asked. The man nodded. "Ya man. You listen and you feel the weight of the world's troubles leaving."

Boaros nodded and looked into his money pouch.

"You short?" Malacant asked before correcting himself. "You short on money?" Boaros didn't seem to understand why Malacant had corrected himself but didn't ask. He shook his head instead.

"I have enough, thank you." He paid the shopkeeper and took a record. "I didn't know you liked music." Malacant said as they walked toward Boaros' apartment.

Once they were inside Boaros put on his new record and took out a small bag of sweets. As they talked and ate Malacant couldn't help noticing something. He had never seen Boaros really happy. Sure he laughed and smiled but Malacant had never seen what really made Boaros happy. In fact he didn't really know what Boaros wanted to do with his life either.

"What do you want?" Malacant asked softly. Boaros' head cocked. After a second of thought he glanced at the empty packet of sweets. "I suppose, I want another packet."

"No, you dope." Malacant said as a smile decorated his face. "Like… do you have any ambitions? Do you want to be an S-class wizard, guild master, wizard saint? Married, alone, powerful or rich?"

Boaros though for a long time. During this time Malacant was painfully reminded that he knew next to nothing about his friend.

"I suppose I want to get married." Boaros said shrugging. "Money and power would be nice. Maybe a wizard saint."

Malacant sighed, Boaros didn't really want those things. Malacant could tell that Boaros was just giving him an answer.

"Do you want more records?" Malacant asked. Boaros thought for a moment.

"Yes." This time Malacant knew Boaros wasn't just giving an answer. Okay so he likes records. Malacant didn't know what to say next. The two sat in uncomfortable silence. Malacant wanted to say something to break the ice and Boaros was staring intently at something outside the window. Malacant saw about to speak but Boaros beat him to it.

"I want my people back." He turned and looked at Malacant. "I wish that my brothers were still alive. That our race had never been destroyed."

Malacant listened intently. Boaros stood up and said. "Could you please leave?" His voice cracked slightly. Malacant felt his throat go dry. Taking a breath he said.

"If you want to talk…" "I don't. Forget I brought it up." Boaros said quietly before turning up the music. He was upset and Malacant left before he did more damage. He kept thinking about what Boaros had said as he reached the guild hall and sat down by himself in the corner. Mira eventually sat down next to him.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" Malacant didn't respond so Mira nudged him softly with her elbow. Malacant blinked and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry." He murmured. "I didn't realise you were there."

Mira smiled and spoke in a sing-song voice. "Did my dopey wopey honey womey get lost in his thoughts?" Malacant giggled. Mira pecked his cheek before saying. "What are you thinking about?"

Malacant shrugged. "Nothing… really." He said after seeing her pointed look.

"Just Boaros is upset about something." Mira cocked her head.

"That doesn't seem like him…"

"I know, it was about his race being destroyed." He sank down into his seat.

"I just feel like a bad friend. He's constantly helping me and I can't do anything for him." Mira smiled and ran her hand across his shoulder before slowly kissing his cheek. She pulled her lips away but didn't pull back her head and whispered. "I'm sure Boaros doesn't feel that way."

* * *

The day of the S-class wizard trial selection.

Malacant took his spot beside Erza, in line with Gildarts. Malacant hadn't the chance to speak to Fairy Tail's ace since he got back. The pair shared a respectful nod of the head.

Each recognising the other's ability. Malacant listened patiently as Makarov laid out the rules of this year's trial. Boaros seemed genuinely surprised that he was picked and gave Malacant a puzzled look when his name was called out.

"They chose you not me." Malacant stated as he sat down next to Boaros. Boaros folded his hands under his sleeves and nodded.

"Who are you going to pick as your partner?" Kinana asked leaning her head against the table. Boaros shrugged and looked around.

"Edward?" He called. The boy moved from his spot in the corner where he was reading and sat down next to them.

"Yes?"

"Would you be my partner for the S-class trial?"

Edward pulled his hat over his eyes and blushed a little. "I think you would want someone better than me." Malacant reached behind him and tipped up the back of Edward's hat causing it to topple forward off his head.

"If he wanted someone else he wouldn't have asked you." Malacant said as Edward scrambled to grab his hat. Edward fixed his hat and bit his lip he looked at Boaros as he put back on his hat.

"Are you sure?" Boaros nodded.

"I am familiar with your powers and we have worked well together before." He explained. Edward clenched his fists and shook them with determination. "I'll do my best."

"That is all I ask." Boaros responded.

**Author's notes:**

**Happy St. Paddy's day!**

**One thing, Starting this week I will respond to reviews in the AN of my next chapter.**

**Response to reviews:**

**aNaughtyHero: I'm not sure if your review was positive or negative. I hope it was positive. If it was thank you. Honestly that scene was just my pathetic attempt at ****humor.**

**Thanks for your follows, favs and reviews. Next time we have a Gajeel and Levy One-shot. **

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	32. Bonus Chapter:2 (Gajevy)

Baby steps

"Gajeel! GAJEEL!"

Gajeel groaned and looked at his clock. He had been up at two changing a diaper. The deal had been whoever got up at night, got to sleep in the following morning. He growled when he saw it was only eight in the morning.

"Gajeel! Come quick!"

"Alright!" He shouted back. Slowly he pushed himself up from the pillow. Before moving again he contemplated going back to sleep.

"GAJEEL HURRY!"

"FINE!"

He sighed loudly and threw on a shirt. Stumbling down the stairs he passed a window. The sun was just starting to rise and orange light was starting to creep into the house.

He found his wife in their living room, on her knees with their ten month old baby. She was holding her just off the ground by her elbows and they were both facing Gajeel.

"What shrimp?" Gajeel asked winking at the baby. Levy smiled and began to lower their baby.

"Sophie, wants to show her papa something." She whispered and lowered at girl so her tiny feet could touch the ground, but she kept her hands under the girl's arms so she wouldn't fall. Gajeel raised an eyebrow but Levy was looking at Sophie.

He was about to ask what this was about when Levy gently pulled her hands out from under Sophie. The toddler seeming didn't realise that she wasn't being balanced and started to stumble backwards. Gajeel was ready to leap and grab her but Levy quickly placed her hand on the girls back to hold her up.

"Go to papa." She whispered. Sophie bit her lip and firmly but clumsily put one foot forward and took a step. Gajeel was completely awestruck. Pat pat pat. Each step seemed to require extreme concentration and the girl had a determined look.

Sophie was almost a clone of her mother. Blue hair, brown eyes and had the same skin tone. Her eyes and ear shapes were the same and her hair was wavy as well. However the determined expression on her face was one of the few thongs she inherited from her father.

She also had his sharp canines. Gajeel remembered when Sophie had bit Natsu while the dragonslayer had been playing with the baby. It was one of the few times Gajeel had cried laughing.

Pat... pat... pat...

Gajeel crouched down and waited for the girl. She was three quarters of the way now and was starting to struggle. Gajeel could see the girls strength beginning to fade.

"Come on, squirt." He cooed gently. The girl gave him a curious look before her determined look returned and she took a few quick steps forward. The baby stumbled into Gajeel's hands and he lifted her up.

"Well done squirt." He congratulated quietly. The toddler smiled and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a second later and Gajeel brought her into his chest. Levy got up and put her arms round the pair of them. She buried her head into Gajeel's chest and Gajeel placed his chin on her hair.

"Our baby is walking." Levy whispered and she nuzzled her nose into Sophie's chest. Gajeel's chest rumbled as he started chuckling. Levy gave him a look that he could only describe as proud. He smirked.

"My baby is walking before salamander's."

Levy's expression changed to her unimpressed face. (AN:the one she had during the tenou island arc when she was annoyed at Gajeel for constantly beating up animals. I call it the flat face:) Then she started punching his arm lightly.

"You jerk!" She scolded quietly but Gajeel could tell she wasn't serious. The gleam in her eyes gave it away. He quickly bent down and kissed her. She kissed back almost instantly. Then he started to pull away. Due to her high, Levy tip toed to keep their lips together. He continued to tease her by pulling back further. Levy wrapped her arms round his neck and tugged him down.

She was fully aware he was teasing her and she didn't intent to let him get away with it. He jerked back lifting her off her feet and wrapping a strong arm round her waist while the other held their still sleeping child. Levy eepped into his mouth as he did so.

After a few seconds of kissing he set her down and let her go. She pulled away and she started to twiddle with the helm of her dress. A blush decorated her face and she smiled at him.

At that moment Sophie started to stir. Gajeel could tell it was a nappy by the smell. He quickly thrust the baby into Levy's arms and rushed upstairs to their room.

"I was up last night shrimp!" Levy cocked her head and looked at Sophie. The girl was blushing and had her fist in her mouth. Levy brought the girl to her face and sniffed.

"ASS!" She roared up the stairs at him. Gajeel was lying face first on the bed started laughing.

**Author's notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed this little story. I had fun writing it, let me know if you liked it.**

**Thanks for the follows favs ect.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	33. Round one part 1

Round 1

If there was one thing Malacant really hated, it was the heat and water. Which did he hate more? He couldn't say for certain. While almost the entire guild loved the heat, water and swimming, he hated it. He hated all of it with a passion.

He also hated boats but not as much. While he didn't get sea sick like Natsu, he really didn't like the rocking. He spent the trip over to Tenrou in bed trying to sleep in his dusty warm cabin. Mira knew he was in an irritable mood and left him alone.

The boat eventually reached Tenrou Island and Malacant quickly got off the damn thing. "How do you feel?" Mira asked. She had already changed into a short pink dress. Malacant was stubbornly still wearing his coat.

"Hot and sticky." Mira looked at him for a second. "That came out wrong..."

"BWWWAHAHAHA!"

She screeched and fell down laughing. Malacant shoved his hands into his pockets and growled stubbornly. Mira leapt up and started pecking him quickly, trying to cheer him up with an attack of love. "You have to lighten up." She teased.

Malacant appreciated her trying to cheer him up but he was just in a foul mood because of the heat. He pulled out of her grip and walked into the shade of a tree before sitting down. Mira sighed loudly and pulled off her dress revealing her swimsuit.

"So you're just going to mope all day?" She called as she dropped her dress on the sand. "I can mope if I want to."

Malacant snapped back. Mira laughed and rushed to the water. Erza was quick to follow suit. Malacant started reading to pass the time.

"Get out of the bush Gildarts." He said eventually. There was a rustling behind him and Gildarts emerged.

"Can't a man pee in peace?" He said sitting down next to Malacant.

"I can sense where your blood and mind were," Malacant said tiredly. Gildarts looked at him for a second.

"It fills up with blood when men get excited," Malacant explained. Gildarts went red and slapped Malacant on the shoulder.

"Don't such a stick in the mud. Take that damn coat off before you die of the heat and go swim with your girlfriend." Malacant growled but shrugged off his coat. His red top was soaked with sweat.

"I'm not getting in the water," Malacant muttered stubbornly. Gildarts sat down beside him and yawned. "Stubborn, mule." He grumbled before laying back and falling asleep. That evening the four had a barbeque and were ready to turn in early.

"I'm gonna hit the hay kidos" He got up and entered his tent. "I'm gonna tuck in too," Erza said and entered her own tent. Malacant looked over at Mira. She was starting to rub the tops of her feet. Malacant pulled a small bottle of cream from her bag and handed it to her.

"Been out in the sun too long?" He asked. Mira nodded and poured the cream over the tops of her feet and started rubbing it in. Few people knew but Mira suffered from heat rashes, especially on her feet and she normally wore open top shoes to keep her them cool.

The sun had obviously got at them and they were starting to go red. After she finished putting on the cream and put her feet back on the ground she spoke.

"What's your problem with heat and water?" She asked. Malacant shrugged.

"I just hate how uncomfortable you feel when you're hot or wet." Mira giggled and patted his shoulder lightly when a sour pout broke across his face.

"Sorry honey, I can't take you seriously when you say "hot and wet" Malacant rolled his eyes and shoved her lightly. She giggled and leaned her head lazily on his shoulder.

"I'm going to get you into a pool." She whispered then she kissed him and stood up. "Come when I call you. If you don't, you'll just miss out."

Malacant cocked an eyebrow as she skipped into the forest. Before she reached the treeline, she turned and smirked. Slowly she pulled her purple dress over her head and dropped it on the ground leaving her only in her bikini. Malacant's eyes involuntarily went up and down her body. Mira giggled and Malacant went red when he realised he was staring.

She was blushing too but she was also enjoying Malacant's attention and embarrassment. He was always embarrassed when it came to romance, but Mira took pleasure in the fact that he was willing to do things that made him feel uncomfortable for her.

She knew that he felt embarrassed during dates, when they kissed in public and when they had sex. He just wasn't a romantic, but Mira loved coxing the romance out of him. It was a game and she couldn't resist playing. She stepped through the dark trees and disappeared from his view.

A few seconds later Malacant heard a splash. He felt his throat go dry as he imagined his girlfriend not too far away, waiting for him. An innocent expression on her face, but hunger in her eyes. Her bikini pieces lying on the bank.

It drove him insane and before ten seconds had passed he couldn't take it. Shrugging off his coat, he got up and followed her through the trees.

* * *

Malacant couldn't remember how he and Mira had gotten back to the tent. He actually didn't really remember much about the night before only that he had really, really enjoyed it.

"Up and atam, lovebirds," Gildarts yelled. Malacant groaned into Mira's hair. Mira smiled and slowly wriggled away from him. Malacant growled again, tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to him.

"Mine." He grumbled. His mouth was so close to the back of her neck that his breath sent a shiver through her. She wriggled again but this time, she wriggled towards him.

"We have to get up my prince." She whispered with mocking sweetness knowing the stupid nickname would turn it off. Like she predicted he opened his eyes and yawned.

"Just like that the magic is gone." He murmured grumbly. Mira giggled and rubbed herself up against him.

"Magic's back." He whispered grabbing her again and pulling her close.

"When did you get so forceful?" She laughed.

"OY! Lovebirds! Get up now!" Gildarts roared ending their small banter. Malacant rolled away finally allowing Mira to pull away. The two got dressed and stepped out. Mira pecked his cheek and they set off to their assigned path.

* * *

Boaros was never really bothered by the heat or the cold for that matter. His body was different to humans and it took a lot to cause it to change temperature. Edward was nervously fidgeting next to him. Boaros put a hand on the boy's sweaty shoulder.

"You'll be fine." He comforted. Edward sucked in a breath and nodded. Boaros stared at Edward silently afterwards, trying to piece together what the child was thinking from his expression. Before he could get a question to leave his mouth Makarov came out and announced the first trial.

Almost as soon as he left. Boaros grabbed Edward and threw him into the sea before jumping in himself. They were out a split second before Freed's barrier went up. The both emerged for air simultaneously.

"Can you swim fast?" Before Boaros could finish the question Edward had cast a spell.

"Mythical transformation: Scylla." He transformed into a large snakelike creature with large fins and long sharp teeth.

"Hop on." His voice sounded blubbery through his now fish mouth but Boaros understood him well enough and grabbed onto his top fin. Edward swam with surprising speed and they reached the shore within two minutes. Boaros got off him as Edward slowly began to change back to his regular form.

"Which route?" Edward asked with a jump in his voice. He was slightly out of breath but his eyes were aflame with excitement.

Boaros felt the same. He felt like he could run a mile, break a mountain or fly. Excitement and passion were burning in him stronger than he had ever felt before. He made a promise there in his ecstasy with his friend beside him. They wouldn't fail. He pointed at a path.

"Let's go." He ordered and the two moved down the path. Their burning passion threw any worries out the window as they marched. They soon reached a large circular chamber. Boaros immediately jumped into a fighting stance and drew his sword. Standing in the centre of the room was his best friend. Malacant turned. His six claws snaked out from his back and pointed at the pair.

"Looks like you got unlucky," Malacant commented. Boaros glanced at Edward. The child was shaking with fear. Malacant noticed this too.

"Hey, Edward…" He called. Edward looked at him with obvious fear in his eyes. "You need to be ready for that fear," Malacant said, not unkindly but nonchalantly. He raised his hand and shot a blast of lightning at them. Boaros' blade swung in his hand and blocked the lightning.

Malacant smiled and leapt high coming down on them with all six claws. Boaros threw himself away, narrowly missing the claws. He spun to his feet and looked for Edward. Malacant rushed him before he could find Edward.

Boaros made his sword blocks tight and subtle so he could block the six deadly spikes coming at him. Dodging wasn't an option, Malacant would just track him in the air and hit him either mid-air or where he landed.

He couldn't use his speed, Malacant's blood sensing would track him long after his eye stopped. As quick as Boaros could go he was unwilling to test Malacant's sensing if he miscalculated then Malacant would hit him with a fatal blow.

He tried to find a gap in his defences but the relentless attack left him almost no openings. Growling in frustration he settled for waiting until Malacant's stamina began to fade.

* * *

Edward had managed to dodge Malacant's plunging attack and lay on the ground in shock as Malacant and Boaros smashed into each other.

Fear gripped him as he watched how fast the two were fighting. Like two tornados of claws and blades they slashed at their opponent at a complete standstill. Edward saw Boaros' face and it was clear from the look that he was tiring.

"He should have never picked me." Edward thought. "He could have done this with someone better. I'm too useless."

"Give up?" Malacant yelled above the clanging. Edward nearly answered,"Yes" but Boaros answered first. "Never!" He spat back determination in his eyes. Edward knew that look. It was Erza's, Mira's, Natsu's, Grey's, Malacant's.

All of the greatest wizards in Fairy Tail. That look, they didn't care that they had brought a knife to the gunfight, they'd win. Edward clenched his fist. He wanted that look. He didn't want to be scared. Then he saw a flicker of fear cloud Boaros' eye.

It was only a second but it was there. He was afraid… Anger and frustration filled Edward for a second. "Why am I so paralysed?" the anger at himself took control and before he knew what was happening he was charging at the two tornadoes.

"Mythical transformation, Minotaur!" Malacant leapt high and back to avoid the charge. Edward dug his hoofs into the ground and stopped himself. His head was now a bull's. Two large horns had grown from his head and his bottom two feet hand transformed into hoofs. He looked far more muscular than usual even though he wasn't much taller.

Edward was shocked by what he had done. Fear began to creep into him again but Boaros placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"We can win." He murmured. Edward shook the fear from him and remembered the anger. Malacant smiled and rolled his claws on his back and smiled.

"Now the real battle begins."


	34. Round 1 part 2

Round one part 2:

Malacant felt Gildart, Mira and Erza power up as he fought. He could also feel Freed, Bixlow, lucy, Cana, Grey, Loki, Wendy and Mest fighting as well. A punch just missed his abdomen. Malacant slashed with his claws at Boaros and forced him back. The monk back flipped and landed just as Edward charged.

Malacant didn't fancy meeting those horns when he wasn't in his demon force and sidestepped. He immediately became aware of Boaros' burst of speed towards him. In an instant, Malacant knew they were trying to surround him. In response, he met Boaros' attack with all three of his right claws. Boaros had to leap away or he would have been impaled.

Malacant used his momentum to swing round on his claws and land square facing the two. Edward's face dropped and Boaros slowly pushed himself up using his sword. "Rule one when fighting multiple opponents," Malacant said rolling his claws and shoulders.

"Keep your enemies in front of you at all times." He folded his hands behind his back. "You need to do better than that Boaros." He said with a challenging smile. Boaros and Edward's look of fatigue left and a determined fire replaced it.

**"MYTHICAL TRANSFORMATION GRIFFIN!" **

**"EXTREME SPEED." **

**"BLOOD DEMON SACRED ART: DEMON FORCE!" **

Malacant wasn't going to hold back. They had proved strong enough to handle it and he would be insulting them if he held back now. Boaros struck first. His speed meant he could rush forward and slam his fist deep into Malacant's gut. Malacant was sent high but corrected his flight.

He knew Edward was dashing after him but he also was aware of Boaros moving towards the trees. Malacant met Edwards furious talon strikes and beak pecks with a few dodges and a swing of his arm. Blood shot forward from his hand and cut through the air towards Edward.

The boy griffin spun in the air and dodged the knives. Malacant felt Boaros leap high towards him. Spinning mid-air he dodged Boaros' strike and slammed an open palm into Boaros' chest.

Boaros was rag dolled back into the trees. He slammed hard into a trunk and coughed loudly. The blow had winded him, and he couldn't move for a few seconds. During his few vulnerable seconds he watched Edward peck at Malacant. The S-class wizard twisted right and slammed a wing into Edward.

Though the attack didn't look hard, Boaros felt the impact from his position. Edward slammed into the ground hard. His magic melted away slowly, eventually showing Edward's normal form. He was brushed and cut in a few places but nothing serious. Boaros looked up at Malacant.

He was slowly flapping his wings, hovering over them. Malacant raised two fingers and pointed them down at Edward. For a second he was open. Boaros could see it, the momentary lapse in concentration. The bolt left Malacant's fingers and Boaros moved on his own.

* * *

Malacant felt Boaros dash and held his breath. The dust settled below him and he saw Boaros, his arms crossed over his chest with a perplexed look on his face. Below him was a very frightened Edward, but unharmed. Malacant smiled and clapped his hands.

"You pass!" He announced as he slowly dropped down to the ground. His demon force deactivated and he moved towards his friend.

"Sorry for scaring you Edward. But that attack was all flash with no bang. Your hair would have stood up, that's about it." Boaros asked Malacant a question with a look. Malacant explained himself to his confused friends.

"Boaros I know how strong you are. I've gone on enough jobs with you to know. But what I needed was to test you in some other way. So I tested the most important thing to any Fairy Tail wizard, beginner or S-class. Your heart." He stepped forward and activated his demon force.

"We are some of the most powerful wizards on this continent. Not because we are individually strong. We are the greatest because we are many." Boaros walked over to Malacant and glanced at his sword off in the distance.

"You, helped me get through my years in captivity,"Boaros said placed a hand on his looked up at his friend. "We got through that hell together, and you saved me when the demon wanted to take control."Boaros put his own hand on Malacant's wrist and nodded.

"Together."Malacant siled down at his friend and pointed at the path. "Go, and good luck,Boaros."

Boaros turned and started moving down the path not bothering to pick up his sword. Edward was on his feet. Before he followed Boaros Malacant spoke up.

"You were very brave." The boy stopped and turned. Malacant smirked and turned to leave. "Mira is proud of you."

* * *

Malacant arrived back to camp to find, Erza, Juvia and Lisanna there. Juvia and Lisanna looked ready to faint and both had a couple of bandages on their body.

"I guess you guys got the Erza route." He said smiling at them. Lisanna glared at him. Her lips peeled back showing her teeth. "You're not funny Malacant."

Juvia groaned lowly. "Juvia wishes, Juvia had never been picked for the S-class test." Malacant glanced at Erza. She went slightly red with shame."I may have overdone it."

"Well if it's worth doing it's worth overdoing." Malacant was surprised he hadn't sensed Mira approaching. He must have just been too distracted. Mira had a single bump on her head and she was smiling happily.

"What happened?" Erza asked indicating the bump. Mira giggled. "Elfman and Evergreen told me something that shocked me a little."

Malacant sensed the pair with the other victors. "I assume that's why they're not here. How bad was it?" Mira plopped down beside Lisanna and began stroking her little sister affectionately. "They said they were getting married."

"They said they were getting married." Laughter leapt up to Malacant's mouth and slipped out past his lips. A chuckle left almost everyone else, save Juvia who was murmuring about wanting Grey to comfort her. Mira brought a finger to her lips and thought for a second.

Suddenly and image of a square-jawed baby entered Malacant's head. "I'm a real Baby!"

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

"WHY AM I SHARING YOUR IMAGINATION?!"

Both of them were crouched on the floor, depressed and apprehensive of their future nephew or niece. Erza smiled at them. "I think it's cute." Malacant spun round at her.

"You… didn't… see… it." He said slowly. Juvia perked up all of a sudden. "Where are Wendy and Mest?" Mira was still crying so she didn't really react to the statement. Lisanna nodded her head in agreement."Yeah, they should have been back by now." Juvia leapt to her feet.

"I shall search for them."

"No Juvia I will," Malacant said getting to his feet. "I can sense them." Juvia melted back into a puddle and started weeping. Malacant sighed.

"Alright, you can come if you want." Juvia seemed too upset and just sobbed. Malacant slumped back into the bench.

"Fine, go."

Juvia leapt up. "Thank you." She rushed off into the woods. Erza gave Malacant a worried look before chasing after her. Malacant rolled his eyes.

"They're going the wrong way." As they moved further and further away from Wendy and Mest Malacant yawned and stood up.

"I'll get them." He said marching off impatiently.

* * *

Pinkeye yawned loudly. "Damn it Jason is being so difficult," Ultear smiled at her friend.

"A good round of hard sisterly love is what he needs." Pinkeye smirked initially but the smile slowly faded into a sad shake of her head.

"Ever since Talia left. He's been disillusioned." Ultear shrugged. "He's thirteen and his sister up and disappeared." Pinkeye drummed her fingers off the chair.

"He used to talk to me about these things. Now he's just hold up in his room." Ultear felt pity for her friend. The few times they had met face to face, Ultear could see the continuously straining relationship between Pinkeye and her little brother.

It had come as a complete shock to Ultear when she heard that Talia had disappeared. Talia had seemed to adore her sister and Ultear couldn't fathom a reason for her leaving.

"Anyway, be careful on your mission, that artefact better be worth it." Pinkeye said, changing the subject. Ultear nodded soundlessly. They had lied about their mission to Pinkeye so she wouldn't come. Hades didn't want her abandoning the plan to fight her brother.

They needed to get Zeref and a vengeful mage would only cause problems. "I hope Hunter is sufficient."

Pinkeye commented. Ultear shook her thoughts and nodded.

"A tracker as good as him will be perfect for this mission. Thank you." An alarm ran through the ship and Ultear stood up. "I have to go."

"See you Ultear." Ultear shut off the lacrima and made her way out onto the deck. She walked up to Meredy and stood beside her.

"I wish, Pinkeye could have come instead of him," Meredy stated. Ultear smiled down at her and glanced at who she was referring to.

A tall man in a black leather coat that covered him completely, complete with leather gloves, boots, trousers and tight hood. His face was covered by a golden mask resembling a bird. His outfit was rimmed with gold and red. Various sharp tools hung from his belt. His head turned to meet her gaze. His eyes were covered by black lenses attached to the mask. Hunter, they called him, on loan from Raven tail to help track Zeref.

Ultear didn't know much about the man and Pinkeye couldn't tell her much move.

"Keep an eye and that kid." He said with a voice that was harsh and rough but barely above a whisper. "Battles make childless parents as well as parentless children."

**Author's notes:**

**Finally, I'm done with my summer exams. Sorry for long ass wait but I should be able to update more frequently. **

**Also, I have something to decide. Do you want Hunter to be evil or tragic? I could go 50/50 so I'll probably flip a coin on it, but if you want it one way or the other tell me. **

**Thanks for being patient.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	35. Ghosts of the past

Ghosts of the past:

As Malacant walked towards Wendy and Mest, an uneasy feeling began to grow in his mind. He didn't know why but he just felt off. He tried to laugh it off has his protective side acting up about Wendy and Mest.

"They're fine." He, though, pushing his way through a bush. Wendy's a dragon slayer and Mest is… Suddenly it hit him. He had never sensed Mest before. The S-class trial was the first time he had ever felt his magic. He focused on his magic, trying to sense the type.

He may just be overreacting. However, when he focused he found magic with a similar texture to Warren's, as well as a type he didn't recognise. That meant his magic involved the mind. In a rush, all the pieces were before him.

He broke into a sprint as panic setted in. Suddenly he felt another power. Far stronger than either of Wendy or Mest. A power that seemed to be a mix of Droy and Gildarts. He had no time to ponder the odd combination before an explosion came from where he was going.

"Shit!" He cursed and transformed. By the time he reached the scene, the strange power was gone and Wendy Mest and Pantherlilly collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Hunter jumped without hesitation when they were over the island. His mission was to find Zeref and he didn't intend to stay very long afterwards. As he got close to the ground he activated gravity magic to slow his decent. He landed with a satisfying plop on a rock. Turning a small nob on his mask he filtered it to detect black magic. He looked around and spotted four dark magic sources.

Turning it again he saw the magic sources around them. One of them was on their own, one was tending to some injured people. The final was next to a single magic user. Suddenly a huge flare went up into the air.

"It appears they know we're here," Ultear commented as she landed beside him. "Do you have a lock on any sources?" Hunter nodded and pointed towards the single power source. "There is one about 500 meters in that direction." Ultear nodded and started to move. "Is there anymore?" "Yes. I shall go after one of the others."

"Others?"

"Don't worry I will manage them." He walked off without another word. Hunter let his mind wander as he moved closer to the source of the dark magic.

That Ultear girl, he couldn't really figure her out. She seemed cold and cruel yet that little pink haired girl clung to her like she was her mother. Maybe it was just show. Or maybe she just didn't care about the child, she did bring her to a battle with a very powerful guild.

He twisted the nob on the side of his mask again. The world was engulfed in darkness save for bright red dots representing magic sources. There was a small magic source beside the dark one. Flicking the switch again he scaled one of the many trees and crept towards his target.

* * *

Boaros began leading Edward back to base camp as soon as he saw the emergency flare go up. "What do you think's happened?" Edward asked from behind.

"Red flare, means we're under attack."Boaros said evenly. He could feel Edward tense behind didn't turn to comfort him because he had an itching feeling that they were being followed.

"Edward, do you have a form with a keen sense of smell?"Boaros asked quietly. "Yeah?" Edward responded in a confused whisper.

"Transform and tell me if anyone is following us."Boaros' voice was shaking slightly with tension.

**"MYTHICAL TRANSFORMATION:CERBERUS!"** Edward morphed into a large three headed black hound. Immediately his three noses focused on a single point up in the trees. "There's someone…" The cry of surprised was cut off byBoaros leaping and slamming his foot into the tree trunk. "EXTREME STRENGTH." The wood splintered and the tree collapsed down. Before all the woodchips had settled three sharp whistles cut through the low boom.

Boaros leapt from foot to foot as he spread back to Edward. Three knives stuck out of the ground where he had been standing seconds earlier. They were silver with glowing red markings.

"Don't get near those things."Boaros advised. Edward turned to him and deactivated his Cerberus form. "Why?"

"They're enchanted with magic sealing runes, it will paralyse you if you get near several of them." Edward reactivated his Cerberus form and began sniffing around.

"I can't smell him now." He said teeth clenched.

"Head back to base camp Edward," Edward turned to Boaros. His cry of shock was silenced by Boaros' glare.

"Now, Edward." He ordered. Edward's new tail hung and he turned and rushed into the woods. Boaros waited until Edward was long gone before speaking.

"Come out now." He yelled into the forest. Hunter materialised a couple of meters away directly in front of him. His suit was glowing with strange white patterns that faded as he got closer.

"A deandubh?" Hunter said softly but his voice was also laced with curiosity. Boaros glared at him through his hood.

"The last, thanks to you."

* * *

Malacant rushed picked up Wendy and lay Panterlilly on her stomach before carrying them back to base camp. Mira and Lisanna rushed to them when they saw him coming.

"What happened?" Mira asked. She was clearly worried but was holding together. Lisanna was visibly shaking in contrast and stood back as if dazed. Malacant lay the pair on a sleeping bag and looked at the two Strauss sisters.

"I need you both here to keep this base camp up. I'll send as many people this way as I can but we need to keep this camp protected and safe at all times for the injured. Lisanna I need you to take care of the injured until we get more hands. Mira, protect this camp." They both nodded and rushed into action. Malacant quickly focused on pinpointing the locations of all guild members.

Natsu was engaged in a fight with happy. Gajeel was fighting some way off. Before he could directly pinpoint Levy he felt a massive surge of power coming from the beach. Honing his senses he detected Makarov fighting someone.

Malacant shot towards the beach as fast as his legs would carry him. The person he was fighting was easily on par with Gildarts if not stronger. Malacant doubted he would make much difference but maybe they could get away if the person's attention became divided.

As he got closer, Makarov's Magic power suddenly dropped significantly. A millisecond later an explosion shook the island. Without stopping to think Malacant pushed through the trees and reached the site of the explosion. At the centre of the crater lay Makarov's broken body face down.

"Master!" Malacant cried and rushed to him but was struck by a powerful attack that immediately broke his magic defence and slammed him into a tree.

The trunk broke under the force and Malacant flew through it and skimmed along the ground to a stop on a bush. Cold fury ignited in Malacant's belly. Intensified by his aching ribs, the anger grew large and sharp.

He felt his demon force activate around him as he got to his feet and stared at his assailant over the destroyed tree trunk.

"Let's try this again." He muttered darkly as deep red magic began to pulse and throb around him.

* * *

Mira felt the power from where she was sitting and it made her shoot to her feet. "Malacant's angry." She muttered. Lisanna looked at her strangely. "How do you…"

"I can feel it." Mira squeaked as a cold feeling of familiarity crept ino her heart. She didn't know why but she felt like she had felt when he had been possessed and destroyed the town square. Scared, scared of her Malacant.

"Mira!" Lisanna cried in alarm. Mira spun quickly and found Azuma staring at her. She pushed Malacant from her thoughts and sunk into a protective stance.

"Lisanna, get Wendy and Panterlily out of here."

"But…"

"Now Lisanna, I can handle this." Mira order coldly, her eyes fixed on Azuma. She heard Lisanna murmured a resigned yes before carrying the two wounded off, leaving just Mira and Azuma.

* * *

Boaros and the hunter said nothing for a very long time. Eventually, the hunter spoke. "I thought we had killed you all." Boaros' response was far less nonchalant.

"You failed."

"Not for much longer." Almost in one motion the hunter pulled out small crossbow from his back and fired a dart. Boaros instinctively reached for his sword but an image flashed through his head.

An image of his people striking darts and they exploded into green gas. His people collapsed completely paralysed.

**"EXTREME SPEED."** As the dart sailed towards him Boaros ducked left and plucked it loosely from the air, followed the shots momentum he spun round and sent the dart straight back at the Hunter.

The Hunter raised his gloves defensively in response and the dart struck what seemed to be a magic barrier that radiated for an instant off the gloves. The dart exploded into green gas on impact but the hunter wasn't effected.

"It must be his mask." Boaros concluded. As the gas dissipated the hunter returned to his full height.

"It appears you remember my tricks," Boaros growled and slid his sword from its sheath.

"I am not the same as the deandubhs you mercilessly gunned down. This deandubh has grown and will end you for ending my people."

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank YumiKnowsBest and respond properly. I was not having a great day when I got the notification on my phone. I was also considering dropping this story and was finding it more and more difficult to motivate myself to do it. However being reminded that a few people actually don't think I suck at writing, it always motivates me to tap away on my laptop a little bit more.**

** I know that you all don't think I'm great, I'm not delusional, but still, the fact that complete strangers take a small amount of time to read my silly little fanfic, I think that's amazing. **

**Every little bit of support you give brings me a thousand time more joy than I could possibly give back to you. **

**Sorry for being so sappy, but I really do mean it. Thank you Yumi, for your support.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	36. Old Wounds

Old wounds.

Edward pushed through another bush and stepped over a stray root. He had transformed back to his human form as he got closer and closer to base camp. Explosions were going off in the distance and judging by the fire he assumed Natsu was involved.

It wasn't the only source of the explosions but it was definitely the most frequent. Edward frowned and looked around again. He thought base camp was somewhere around here but he wasn't sure. He failed to spot a small hole in the ground before it was too late.

"WHA!" Edward toppled down the pit before slamming into something soft and warm. Opening hi eyes he found a giant bunny looking at him.

"Oh… Edward." Lisanna greeted. Edward smiled up at her.

"Did I find base camp?" He asked. Lisanna shook her head and plopped him down to the new cave floor.

"No I'll come back and get you soon but could you look after Wendy, Carla and Panterlily until then." Edward looked at the three then back to Lisanna. He gasped slightly when he saw her. Her eyes were alight with determination. Fists scrunched together and shaking.

The passion of their guild burning brightly in her. Edward could say nothing as she left. He just slumped down onto his butt and hugged his knees. "I don't have that power." He murmured softly. He looked at Wendy asleep.

"You have that strength." He whispered softly. His gaze moved from her to a rock in the distance. Why do I not have that strength?

"Become a wizard! You aren't good enough!" Edward's teeth sank into his lip.

"I want this!" He hissed harshly to himself. "Damn anyone who tries to stop me."

* * *

Hades raised a barrier as Malacant charged into it. Blood magic clawed at the barrier as Malacant drove his shoulder into it. Hades flinched and raised one hand to maintain the strength of the shield but didn't respond.

Malacant growled savagely and started slamming his fists into magic. Each strike caused a bloody explosion to ripple off the shield. His two red eyes shining with anger. Hades smirked. Malacant suddenly felt an ungodly amount of weight on his back as black magic rushed from magic circles above him.

The weight was only there for about ten seconds but Malacant felt like he was being crushed for eternity. He was shoved deep into the ground. When the weight left him he was out of his demon force and bleeding heavily from his chest. Groaning softly he felt unconsciousness beginning to take hold of him.

"Have…. to… fight…" His thoughts and words were muddled by pain. Limbs and organs screamed at him to stop.

"Malacant…" Malacant's eyes shot open. That voice…

"Malacant…" It was Mira. He struggled to sense her but he found he couldn't sense anyone. He didn't know if there was pain or something physical blocking him.

"Malacant!" Malacant's breath tightened. She was in pain.

"MALACANT!"

A bloodcurdling and horrific scream pierced his ears. She flashed into his view for a second. She was curled on the floor, her skin was stained with blood and cracked with cuts. Her beautiful face twisted in horror and agony.

"Help me.." She whimpered. Unable to speak Malacant watched as a spasm of pain took control of her body. More cuts ripped through her muscles. Her clothes were reduced to tatters as the invisible sword ravaged her. Finally finding his voice he croaked.

"No…"

"Help me…" She whimpered.

"Save her…"

"I have to…"

"help…"

"help her…"

"release…"

"no…"

"please…help… me…"

"release… me…"

"I have to save…"

…

…

…

**"RELEASE ME!" **

Hades turned his head as the roar echoed from the creator. He was surprised the little fairy could still talk never mind yell. He waited curious to see if he would climb out again.

A huge wave of magic power suddenly rocketed from the centre of the hole. Hades took a step back in shock. As he did a claw snaked out of the hole and dug into the ground. A second soon followed it. Once both its hands were out the creature pushed itself out of the hole and Hades got a good luck at it.

Wolf-like, with long blood red claws and throbbing red eyes. The creature was foaming as well and blood was leaking out of its jaw. Hades was about to strike when it spoke.

"I must thank you." It slobbered when it talked as if its mouth was constantly filling up with blood. It sunk into an aggressive stance and Hades raised his hands defensively just in case.

"But I cannot be of any use to lord Zeref if a human can defeat me." Hades slowly lowered his hand. "You are in service to our lord?" The beast smiled and more blood leaked out of his mouth. "Our lord…"

* * *

The first strike was struck by Boaros. He leapt towards the Hunter with raised fists, attempting to smash him into the ground. The hunter leapt back and scrambled to his feet in order to fire a volley of arrows from his crossbow.

Boaros' foot slammed into the ground and a chunk of earth shot up to block the arrows. As they struck the rock they exploded violently. Boaros drove his shoulder into the rock smashing through it and the explosive bolts. He was met by a quick volley of purple arrows cutting through the air at such a high velocity that their soft hissing sound reached his ear a second after he cut through them with his sword.

The hunter grabbed a grenade from his belt and flung it. The bomb exploded mid-air and sent shrapnel everywhere. Boaros curled up into a ball. The sharp spikes dug into his shoulder and thighs but his front and arms were spared from the assault. He stood up quickly but the hunter had disappeared. He started to rip the tiny shards of shrapnel from him and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Coward. You were unable to face us so you tricked us. One who will not face their enemies is a coward." The hunter responded softly from the trees and as he did Boaros shut his eyes and stretched out with his mind reading trying to locate the elusive hunter.

"If that was how the world worked than the strong would just bulldoze the weak and rule everything. The Deandubh were a violent bloodthirsty group. They deserved death." Boaros whipped round and dived at a tree trunk his body lighting up with power.

"WE DESERVED PEACE!" He yelled smashing through the tree and slamming his fist into the hunter's white mask. The force cracked the beak and sent hunter reeling. Boaros leapt on him and grabbed his head. With a rough push he slammed the man's head into the ground. He grabbed again but this time he entered his mind.

He would make him experience his worst memory over and over again. Boaros felt the man's hands claw at his face as Boaros ripped precious memories from his head and read them searching for the lingering pain and sadness the indicated a sad memory. He found it! In an instant both man and demon were flung into the world of the memory.

Boaros landed on his feet and the hunter toppled to the floor. He tried to right himself but Boaros grabbed him in a head lock and forced him to focus on the scene.

"Get out of my head." The hunter tried to yell but the pressure around his neck was making his voice come out in gasps.

"Watch." Boaros hissed violently tugging the man's head to face the only people in the memory. A pair of people on a beach. The sun was setting in the background and it illuminated the two figures. One was kneeling and the other was clenching something close to their chest.

"Yes!" The one standing practically screeched and leapt onto the one on the ground. Boaros felt the hunter stiffen.

"Kiara." He rasped. Boaros was unsatisfied and ripped them from the memory into another.

This time they were in a hospital. A woman screamed an exhausted scream and a crying eoched throughout the room. The memory shook as Boaros found himself feeling sick with how intimate he was to this man's mind.

"Henry?" The man cried softly but Boaros ripped them away and tried to pull them out. He had had enough of this. It was causing him increased discomfort and disgust. As he pulled them out he found one more memory.

This one was closely guarded and close to the man's spiritual centre. Boaros felt curiosity pull him. Destiny was calling him to this memory. As he drew closer to it he felt the man struggle against him.

A mental barrier walled him from the memory. Doubt clouded Boaros for a second but an overwhelming urge drew him to the memory. He shoved past the mental barriers and entered the memory.

The hunter was rushing up a flight of stairs and stopped when he reached a cave entrance that Boaros knew well. It was one of the many entrances to the hive mine of tunnels that was mount Deandubh.

"Stop!" He yelled pulling a crossbow and levelling it at a small hooded figure. The brown robes billowed in the moon light covering the cave entrance in a white glow. The figure turned slowly and revealed his face. The black skin and round blue eyes identified him instantly as a Deandubh. In his arms was a small bundle. The hunter's shoulders sagged. "H…Henry?" The baby's skin was pitch black, its eye. Blue, wide and expressionless.

"Henry is dead." The deandubh said softly before turning around. "Boaros is one of us."

It was as if Boaros was flung into a pool of ice water. He fell back on to his rear as he was sprung from the dream to reality. His head flared with thoughts so fast he was becoming dizzy. In an instant vomit was in his mouth and he was retching onto the ground.

Once he was finished in a mad panic he leapt to his feet but they turned to water under him and his head spun again causing more vomit to cascade from his mouth covering the floor in black sludge.

His face received a wet slap as he fell into his own sick. It couldn't be true. He kept repeating to himself. It couldn't be true. His childhood had been filled with purpose. No joy so to speak but belonging and the clan looked out for each other.

How could they. He slowly pushed himself up so he was supporting himself on his hands and knees. The vomit had stopped flowing and he felt some strength return to him. It can't be true. He thought again and this time managed to convince himself.

It was a trick.

The hunter probably knew a way of messing with his memory reading.

That was… it…

The glimmer of hope was slashed when he saw a single drop of blood drop from his mouth. Deandubh blood was black and thick like paste. This blood was red. Deep crimson like Malacant's eye. In that instant Boaros knew it was true.

That blood was not Deandubh blood. He thought as it was swallowed up by the black pool beneath him.

That's human blood. A soft click came from behind him. I guess he was right. Boaros thought softly.

Maybe my people don't deserve to live.

* * *

"BOAROS! **MYTHICAL TRANSFORMATION MINOTAUR!**" Boaros felt Edward crash into the hunter sending him flying way.

Edward dug his hoofs into the ground and prepared for another charge. The hunter was laying dumbstruck in the ground.

"Boaros?" he said softly. Boaros got to his feet and looked at the hunter sadly. The Hunter's eyes were visible through his smashed mask. They were staring at Boaros with disbelief.

"Son?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry about being extremely late updating. It was a mix of three things.**

**1\. I have been writing my own original story for my own pleasure and that has been serving as my writing indulgence.**

**2\. School has been ridiculous. Homework study and the Leaving Cert in a few months. I have had very limited free time.**

**3\. I had insane writer's block with this story and I just couldn't come back to it. **

**I apologize but I make no promises about updates. I'll try my best. but until I say so this story is not dead.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	37. Valentines day special! Vacation!

Valentine's Day special.

Malacant couldn't really believe what was happening. This was their first holiday as a family. All of them.

"Please wait one moment sir I'll fetch your keys." The receptionist smiled brightly and retreated to a back room. Malacant could feel his family behind him through his magic but he turned anyway.

Mira was sitting on one of the chairs, trying to keep Olivia happy. Their youngest daughter was squirming trying to get out of her mother's grip. The three year old was not happy about sitting still for longer than five minutes now that she was free to move as she pleased. Malacant smiled softly.

A year ago she couldn't leave the hospital because she was so weak. Now since the disease had passed she had been releasing all the coped up energy and investigating her big wide world. Neither he nor Mira had ever complained inwardly or outwardly when she was bouncing around, being loud and running.

She was healthy and happy.

She also was an almost complete copy of her mother, much to Malacant's delight. Her hair was the same silky soft texture as Mira's and it was the same milky white colour. She also had taken to Mira's style of clothing as well and absolutely loved dresses.

She was wearing a yellow sun dress and had a large white shun hat over her head. A pink ribbon decorated the hat and a pair of open top shoes housed her tiny feet. While resembling Mira in looks the two were also almost always on the same page. Mira had used Olivia to get him to agree to a sun holiday.

God he would have preferred a cabin in the middle of winter but Mira had held up Olivia, eyes full of crocodile tears and begged for a summer holiday. And he had predictably melted.

It was worth it for the smug little high five they gave each other afterwards.

They were staying in a beach resort a good distance from magnolia. The town was a historic sight and very popular with tourists. It had actually been recommended to them by Lucy who had gone their with her family a few weeks prior.

His eyes next fell on his eldest daughter who was standing some way off reading a wall of advertisements for the various clubs that were happening during the day. She was without a doubt the most troublesome of all their kids. He pondered what the teenager was thinking. Evie was their oldest at twelve and was beginning to stretch herself a little and butt heads with both her parents. Her hair was short like her aunt Lisanna however she had dyed her natural brown hair black with a few blue highlights. Malacant wasn't really mad at her. She was a kid and he and Mira didn't even know she existed when it happened. No he blamed Macao and he still held it over the man occasionally. She wore dark colours usually and was wearing black shorts and a black sleeveless top with a pair of neon blue rimmed glasses.

Finally he turned his attention o his son. Jasper was standing a good distance away and staring blankly at a wall clearly lost in his head. He kept to himself as usually but Malacant could nearly feel his discomfort in the heat. His white hair was short and it was slightly damp from sweat. He was six and the middle child in many ways. Unlike Evie who was beginning to stretch her wings and Olivia who was the cutest thing to ever grace planet earth, Jasper didn't outwardly show his uniqueness. However he often surprised both Malacant and Mira by being very creative and having a knack for building things and imagination. Mira was convinced he was a genius and continually praised him to heaven and back. He was wearing a pair of brow shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

"Here you are sir two adjoined bedrooms. Rooms 608 and 207. Have a nice day." The reception said presenting Malacant with a pair of keys."Thanks" Malacant responded with a smile and took them from the man. He turned back to his family and felt a swell of pride when Olivia trotted over to him and grabbed for his hand.

"Let me see the key!" she demanded with an excited smile and tugged his hand with both of hers. Malacant scooped her up and moved over to the elevator so they wouldn't be blocking the line. He would happily admit it out loud but this little ball with her silly sun hat and bright smile gave him more pride and joy then all of his magic power.

Scratch that any of his kids did. Speaking of them Jasper approached next and pressed the elevator butten while Malacant struggled to handle the squirming toddler who was trying her best to put the key firmly in her mouth and bite it.

Sophie had given her the bright idea of eating metal. Gajeel and Levy's daughter like her father got a lot of her magic from metal and you could often see her absentmindedly chewing a screw in the guild hall. A bad habit for Olivia who was just finished growing her baby teeth.

"Thanks Jasper." He said as he pulled the key from Olivia's grip and put it back in his pocket. The boy smiled softly and stepped into the elevator. Mira rushed over carrying hers and Olivia's bag. Evie followed. Her shrunken in eyes scanning the elevator and she shuffled quietly into the corner. Her suitcase was sitting limply at her feet.

Mira spoke as they rose. "Are you guys going to the kid's club tomorrow?" Evie didn't repond, and shrugged her shoulders in begrudging acceptance. Jasper shrugged but it was more of an genuine question. "What will we do?" Olivia asked, her grammar still not fully developed.

"They'll be games and arts and then they'll go swimming." Mira said with all the enthuasim she could muster.

"Meaning we're going to have to listen to a bunch of stupid eighteen year olds that have pimples as big as your nose Olivia." Evie said her voice full of snark. Like mother like daughter both Olivia and Mira had the same confused look as they imagined what that would look like. Olivia quickly clamped her hand over her nose and started to cry.

"That's GROSS!" She squealed and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Shhh. She's only joking." Malacant said bouncing Olivia up and down to try and cheer her up. "Mommy knows it's a joke se…" his sentence was stopped when he saw the look of terror on Mira's face. She was going green and twitching her head slightly.

"Big as nose…" she stuttered.

Malacant sighed and looked at Jasper for help. He shrugged and his looked said, "keep me outta this."

Evie had a tiny evil smile on her lips and was relishing the disruption she had caused.

"I am living with four children." Malacant said with a sigh as the elevator beeped and opened on their floor.

* * *

Malacant was not happy that the kids hadn't gone to the kids club the following morning. However it was more mild irritation than actual anger. He and Mira had hoped to go to town and see some of the natural beauty of the seaside town, something that would bore the children to death and cause them to complain loudly thus giving both him and Mira a headache.

Therefore it was decided they spend the day at the beach, a decision Malacant despised but accepted after getting a bribery kiss on the cheek from his youngest daughter.

The three girls were in their element in the water. Mira would stand back while Evie and Olivia shrieked and ran away from the tide.

Evie was only ever carefree around her sister anymore and was perfectly happy to embarrass herself for her and nobody else. Mira would join the pair when they entered the water to swim, more to keep Olivia safe then actually enjoy it. Evie was dressed in a black two piece swimsuit that made Malacant twitch with anger.

Call it whatever you want but he spotted any guy eyeing Evie up he'd make their balls explode. When you have a wife like Mira you needed subtle ways of punishing people who tried to get too close. He could cause cramps in the most sensitive of areas and he was a hundred percent sure he could make any part of a man's body pop. He was very reserved about using it and only ever used it if someone tried to touch Mira in any way that wasn't strictly platonic.

However would be suitors of his baby girl...

That was another story entirely. They would received no mercy.

Mira was wearing a purple two piece that complemented her figure beautifully. She had been working to get back in shape again after retiring for three years from modeling because for her preganacy with Olivia and then to look after the sickly child. She had begun taking jobs again with him and Boaros as well as one with Edward and several with Lisanna and Elfman. She even went on one with Erza once. Apparently the client was extremely happy to have the Titania and the She-Devil to solve whatever problem he had. Something about a necromancer.

Olivia was wearing a cute white bathing suit and was nestled in a small pink dragon floaton. She was always eager to splash even in the bath. Malacant had found that out the hard way when he had received a small bucket of water to the face For trying to wash the suds out of her hair. It wasn't even that she was unhappy with what he was doing she just thought it was fun. Malacant slightly over reacted and flicked the water that he was ricing her with from warm to ice cold. Olivia had run screaming from the room, tears in her eyes and leapt onto his and Mira's bed naked and soaking wet trying to get Mira's protection. It had of course succeed and Malacant had to spend the whole afternoon replacing the sheets on the bed, moving the mattress outside to dry and cleaning the soaking wet floor. On top of that he had had to share a bed with Jasper while Mira shared with Olivia. A fact Evie enjoyed.

* * *

Jasper like him, absolutely hated the water and like him was sitting on plastic chair watching the rest of their family play.

Eventually Malacant glanced at his son and said. "Come on let's do something fun." Jasper looked at him oddly but the child's eyes lit up when Malacant pulled a small toy digger from the bag they had brought. Jasper was absolutely obsessed with diggers and building. He loved making things and had recently begun to build things out of Lego instead of pillows and quilts.

One of the most treasured possessions Malacant had was a picture in the living room of their home with a four year old Jasper and eleven year old Evie huddled under a palace made of blankets and pillows. Smiling big silly smiles. With the fond memory bringing a smile to his lips Malacant sat down in the said and Jasper followed suit.

"Let's build ourselves a sand castle. Jasper's eyes lit up and he immediately started piling sand into a tower. Malacant smiled as he managed to pull together a single lump of sand that he patted the top flat with a small plastic shovel to make a roof. Unimpressive but made with obvious love and care.

"Dad," Malacant hummed.

"Make anouther one here!" The boy said grabbing a stick and putting an X in the sand a meter from his castle. Malacant cocked an eyebrow but did as he was told as Jasper rushed over to another spot and made another castle. When Malacant was done Jasper had already rushed over to another spot and built another one. The four castles where positioned in a square shape and Malacant finally realised what Jasper was doing.

"Are you joining the castles?" Malacant asked.

"They're towers dad!" Jasper snapped indignantly and started pushing sand together at the sides of the tower confirming Malacant 's suspicions.

"What are you boys doing?" Mira said a towel wrapped around her. Her hands occupied using another towel to rub Olivia dry while Evie was patting herself down with another towel. "I wanna build one two!" Olivia screeched rushing out of Mira's grip and kneeling by her father who explained to her what they were doing.

Evie moved towards Jasper and started extending the wall on one of the towers sides while he focused on the other. Mira patted Malacant's shoulder.

"I'm going for a lie down." Malacant nodded. "I'll keep an eye on them." Mira pressed her lips against his cheek and moved over to their towels before lying down flat and pulling a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.

Malacant returned to the task of building the sand castle which he now discovered had had it's walls built and Jasper had quickly began to build a motte around it.

* * *

Mira would have easily fallen asleep there and then however before sleep could take her a shadow fell over her face and took away the warmth of the sun.

"Excuse me." The voice was unfamiliar and masculine. Mira sighed, opened her eyes and sat up. She now saw the cause of her lack of sunlight. A man, actually she corrected herself a boy. Just out of his teens by the looks of it with sandy blond hair and a smile that hid nervousness. Mira couldn't help but smile. This was priceless.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tactless" Mira tutted to herself, "open with a general comment to get a conversation going, else she think you're too desperate." She decided to play stupid.

"Mira." She said simply and didn't bother with the follow up question. She enjoyed watching the kid squirm and she couldn't get over that he thought she was his age. "So, um I just had a little trouble seeing. You see you and the sun shine so bright it's hard to tell."

"Oh, God he's and amateur." Mira thought.

"Swing and a miss kido." She said deciding to put the kid out of his misery.

"Work on delivery and never start with something as obvious as what's your name? Scares a girl off." She said smiling kindly at the confused boy.

"Anyway, getting called as beautiful as the sun is a bit of a downgrade, my husband calls me a goddess." The boy finally caught on and his mouth fell open. "Husband…?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!" Olivia yelled and swung her bucket slamming it into the poor boy's knee. Mira roared laughing as the kid hopped.

"Mommy loves daddy!" Olivia yelled again swinging but Mira grabbed her and stopped her from hitting him again. She smiled apologetically at the boy who was just starting to put his foot down.

"I'm sorry miss." He said shamefully with a bowed head and turned to leave. Mira saw in the distance a group of laughing boys around the kid's age. The beach was too loud to hear them and Mira realised they couldn't possibly have heard Olivia with all the noise.

"Hey kid!" she called quickly before he was out of earshot. He turned slowly and his eyes widened in confusion when Mira pulled out a pen and a piece of paper before scribbling down a few random numbers.

"Here." She said handing it to him. "It's fake but say you got my number and say that she's my sister or something." The boy's face grew happy and he smiled.

"Thank you, Miss." Mira returned the smile. "Hold your head high. Very few guys have the guts to talk to a girl and don't feel shame for trying. You'll get lucky one day."

She said sending the boy on his way. Olivia looked up at her mother curiously as the now stunned boys left the beach.

"Why didn't you beat him up?" she said with a huff of indigence. Mira smiled a kissed the munchkin on the nose.

"Boy's aren't unfeeling little flower. It's horrible to work up that courage and talk to a pretty girl only to have your hopes cut down." Olivia frowned in confusion. "But he was trying to take you from daddy." Mira again smiled down at her and indicated Malacant and the other two children still working on the sandcastle.

"You know your dad could sense that boy come over to me. With his magic right?" Olivia nodded but then spoke. "So why didn't he beat that jerk up?" Mira smirked.

"Because me and your father trust each other. He knew that I'd handle it and didn't even bother to look up." She poked Olivia on the nose. "When you love someone, you have to be a team. Your dad trusted that I wouldn't run off with that guy and I wasn't mean to the boy, so everyone was happy in the end."

Olivia "ohhh"ed and Mira ruffled her white hair before placing a sun hat on it. "Now go get your father and siblings. We're getting ice-cream."

* * *

After a long and eventful day the family got back to their rooms and began to change for the night. "I managed to get Evie to agree to going to the kids club." Mira said putting on a sleeveless top and pajama bottoms. Her and Malacant were in their room while the kids were next door. Malacant let out a small sigh of relief.

"How'd you manage that?" Mira smiled.

"I reminded her that we wouldn't be there and she'd be with the older kids wile Olivia and Jasper would be in the younger group. No parents and no responsibility. She jumped at the prospect." Malacant laughed softly and sat down in one of the soft chairs in their room. Mira moved over to him and straddled him before whispering. "I think I deserve a thank you." Malacant put a hand round her waist and the other through her hair. They leaned in for the kiss... "DADDY READ ME A BEDTIME STORY!" Olivia yelled from the a joining room. Without missing a beat Malacant scooped up Mira and planted her frimly on the bed with her legs bent up and spread wide.

"Don't move one muscle." He whispered hotly kissing her neck once before bolting to his children's room.

Mira waited until he was gone before leaping up and walking to the bathroom where she would wait until he returned. Pulling off her bottoms she sat on the edge of the tub in only a loose shirt and panties waiting for her husband to return and wondering with naughty glee how he was going to react to her disobedience.

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah I'm back and hope you enjoyed this little one shot. It's both an apology for being late and special for you guys for waiting patiently for me. **

**Just three quick announcements.**

**1) I am not going to be able to submit anything until possibly easter or even later. I'm in my last year of secondary school and my state exams are coming in June. Expect little to no activity from me until then. Sorry, I will continue but I just don't have the time right now.**

**2) I will be making a Lemon based off the what happens next and this holiday could develop into a subplot that I'll do whenever I'm having Writers Block. I'm making the Lemon more for fun and PM me if you want to see anything specific in it. It should be up by this weekend.**

**3) Pick a magic type for all of Mira and Malacant's kids. Olivia and Jasper need magic powers. I have already picked out Evie's ones sorry. But feel free to decide what Olivia and Jasper will be specializing in.**

**As always thank you for all favs follows and reviews.**

**Until next time! (PS Happy Valentines Day! Iknowitslatebutwhatever)**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


End file.
